Endless Possibilities For Jaune Arc
by JC of the Corn
Summary: Based on 'Watching things' by Shadow Gumball of Death. RWBY and NPR are transferred to a room to watch multiple realities, all revolving around Jaune Arc, what differences could they find? And just what will they discover? Horror? Laughter? Who knows, the possibilities are endless. I do not own any of the franchises listed in this fic.
1. All It Takes Is One Bad Day

**Hey guys, this story is based off of Watching Things by shadow gumball of death. So I figured I would give it a shot. Some will be ones I come up with off the top of my head, some might be based on some of my stories. Who knows.**

* * *

 **RWBY AND NPR**

"Ow! What the heck happened?!" The two teams yelled as they landed in a large pile of each other.

"I don't know! We were on our way to get pancakes, and then poof! Blake's butt is in my face!" Nora said as Blake pushed her off of her.

"Uh guys, something's wrong." Yang said as they looked around.

"Where is Jaune?!" Pyrrha yelled out suddenly worried for her partner.

 _"Currently wondering what just happened to the rest of you."_ A voice say as they turned to see an old man sitting on a throne.

"Who are you?! How did we get here?!" Yang asked while she tried to activate her weapons.

Only to realize that they were not there, in fact, none of them actually had their weapons on them.

 _"Oh don't worry, your weapons are back home, and I have no intention of harming you."_ He said as he snapped his fingers and a couch appeared.

"Then why are we here?" Blake asked being the calm one.

 _"Tell me, what do you know of multiverse theory?"_ The man stated as Weiss spoke up.

"The theory that there are multiple dimensions where any and every single possibility is endless, there could be thousands or even infinite universes, to sum it up in simple terms." She stated as the man nodded.

 _"What if I were to tell you it was all true?"_ He asked as Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"I would say you are full of it." She said as the man chuckled.

"Where is Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she was worried for her partner.

 _"Oh don't worry about him, he is back at Beacon, after all, you will find that most of these universes have to do with your friend."_ He said as everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring us here then?" Ruby asked as she didn't understand the logic.

 _"To show you just what can happen to a man when a simple change takes place, to show you just how different things could have turned out, as it turns out, your friend Jaune was the perfect candidate for that. Funny how a man can change so much in so many different ways."_ He said as Pyrrha glared at him.

"Jaune would still be the same guy, nothing can get to him." She said as the man conjured up a television.

 _"If you truly believe that, watch that screen, I bet you will find it quite enlightening."_ He said as he disappeared.

"Well that was ominous." Yang said as they looked around.

"Okay, so we get snatched up from beacon, talk to a creepy old guy, who wants us to watch TV..." Ren said as everyone nodded.

"Well, considering that we seem to be in a room with no doors, the walls seemed to be made out of reinforced steel, and we don't have our weapons...we might as well do what he wants, besides, whats the worst that could happen?" Ruby said as everyone looked at each other.

"Yeah, I mean this is Jaune we're talking about? Whats the worst that could happen." Pyrrha said as they sat down on two seperate couches.

The screen immediately started up. Showing what appeared to be Beacon at night.

"Oh hey its beacon!" Yang said as everyone shushed her.

 **In the darkness, they saw a group of people, they were hidden in the shadows, so they couldn't get a look at their faces. But from what they could tell, they were heavily armed. Behind them, they saw a guy bumbling about behind them wearing some kind of strange red helmet on his head. But the odd thing was that he was carrying a very familar sword.**

"Hey! That's Crocea Mors! That's Jaune!" Ruby said as everyone nodded.

"Why is he wearing that ridiculous helmet?" Weiss asked as nobody knew why.

 **"Can't you go any faster?! For Oum's sake, we don't have all night kid, now you better tell us where Beacon keeps it's research and technology labs!" The man up front with the gun said as Jaune tumbled about.**

 **"I'm sorry! Its hard to see through this helmet! It should be this way!" He stated as he tried adjusting it so he could see.**

 **"Whatever, its your ass if we don't get there, I guarantee you it won't end well for you if you try to screw us!" The man yelled as Jaune nodded and led them to where they wanted to go.**

"Wait a minute! Is Jaune the bad guy?!" Ruby yelled out in surprise.

"No way, Jaune may be a lot of things, but there is no way he is working with these guys, there has to be another motive." Weiss said as they got back to watching it.

 **" _I can't believe this, all I wanted was to help Pyrrha, I never wanted to do this!"_ He thought as things had not been going well for him.**

 **At first things had been great, he had been a part of beacon academy, he had asked his girlfriend to marry him...**

"WAIT! JAUNE AND PYRRHA ARE MARRIED?!" Weiss yelled out as she couldn't believe it.

"M-Me and J-Jaune?!" Pyrrha yelled with a blush and a grin on her face.

"O-Oh my! T-This is...WOW!" She said as everyone just looked at her.

"Well, this can't be so bad." Nora said as she turned back to the screen.

 **But then it all went wrong, He was kicked out of Beacon Academy in his last year due to Cardin telling Goodwitch about his fake transcripts. Even though he had been a student for years, and had shown vast improvement, it all didn't matter to him, rules were rules. And he hated her for that. He ended up having to take a job as a waiter at a local restaurant. Now granted that wouldn't be too bad, except Pyrrha left Beacon with him.**

 **He didn't want her to leave Beacon because of him, but he could never control her, she made her own choices. It wasn't long that they had a baby on the way.**

"WAIT! That means you two...bow chika wow wow." Yang said as Pyrrha blushed even more.

 **And then it got even worse, his boss fired him because he had accidentally dropped a client's food, but what actually happened was he was tripped by Cardin Winchester who was in town, and his boss fired him because of his supposed clumsiness. It pissed Jaune off, it wasn't his fault Cardin was an asshole. And then when he was walking home, he got that dreaded call on his cell phone.**

 **"Mr. Arc, we regret to inform you that your wife was killed during a white fang attack, we are sorry for your loss, and her life insurance will be added to your account."**

"Oh god..." Nora said as everyone covered their mouths.

"I'm...Dead?" Pyrrha asked with horror creeping onto her face.

"Oh god, why?" Yang asked as she felt bad for making jokes like that.

"I can't believe it, I'm dead, oh god Jaune! Jaune must be hurting! OUR CHILD?! Our child died with me, oh god!" Pyrrha said as she was close to tears.

"Pyrrha! Remember, its not you! It's not you!" Nora said as she was trying to comfort her friend.

"But it is! You heard that guy! These are actual universes! Somewhere out there is another me! Another me who died and left Jaune all alone!" She said as she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face.

Everyone paused the moment to comfort Pyrrha. After all, it wasn't every day you found out you married your crush, was going to have a baby with him, only to get killed along with the baby. It was definitely not good for Pyrrha. About five minutes after she had finished crying, she had finally calmed down enough to finally say a few more words.

"You feeling better?" Nora asked as she was oddly serious for once.

"Yeah its just...I can't believe that happened." She said as she still didn't like the feeling.

"Do you want to stop watching?" Weiss asked as she shook her head.

"No...we won't get out of here unless we continue watching, so let's just finish this one." She said as she wiped her face.

"Okay, but if i gets to be too much, just let us know." Weiss said as they resumed watching.

 **And now here he was, he had taken this job because they were desperate for money, and Pyrrha in her pregnant state couldn't work. And after word got out about her pregnancy, a lot of her sponsors took their endorsements away, effectively leaving her penniless. To make matters worse, her parents had died in their sophomore year at beacon, so they didn't have a home to return to. And Jaune was not on the best speaking terms with his family. Not after they had that falling out over his acceptance to Beacon.**

 **"This should be it." He said as he opened the door with his scroll.**

 **Luckily he had swiped Professor Goodwitch's scroll from her office before coming down here. He knew this place was heavily secured, and only people with high level clearance could get into the area. He figured her scroll woudl be enough.**

 **The light flashed green, and he figured it was a success. And then he opened the door, only for the alarm to start blaring.**

 **"WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WOULD WORK!" The lead thug said as Jaune started to panic.**

 **"IT SHOULD HAVE! GOODWITCH MUST NOT HAVE HIGH ENOUGH SECURITY CLEARANCE!"**

"What could be so important that not even the deputy headmistress couldn't even get in?" Ren asked as that didn't make sense.

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

 **"Whatever! We'll kill you later, take what you can and let's go!" The second thug said as they ran inside hoping to get their hands on something important.**

 **Jaune ran forward, maybe if he grabbed something expensive and dangerous, they wouldn't kill him at the end of this, he may have been an experienced huntsman in training, but he had to neglect his training ever since he got kicked out due to having to make money for his family. But now his family was gone,and he was broke, the only thing he could hope for was to get out of there alive, and hopefully earn enough money to give Pyrrha a decent burial. He owed her that much at least.**

 **"FREEZE!" A voice yelled out as he turned at the sound of a familar voice.**

 **Only to see his old friend Ruby.**

"Hey! That's me!" Ruby said as she was excited to see herself in the story.

"Wait, why are you there? If Goodwitch doesn't have clearance, why are you there?" Yang asked as everyone looked at Ruby.

"Uh...Professor Ozpin likes me? I don't know, maybe I'm just that good." She said as everyone chuckled.

 **"WAIT! PLEASE!" He yelled as he held his hands up.**

 **"DON'T MOVE! COME QUIETLY!" She said as Jaune reached up to take his helmet off.**

 **"WAIT RUBY IT'S ME, IT'S-" He suddenly felt himself trip on something.**

 **"WATCH OUT!" Ruby yelled noticing the man wasn't armed, and looking at what he was about to fall into.**

 **"SHIT!" Jaune yelled out as he saw Ruby running towards him as he started to fall off the edge of the platform he was on.**

 **"HELP!" He yelled as he saw Ruby coming forward to grab him before he fell.  
**

 **She may have been working security, but she wasn't about to let him fall into that nasty vat of chemicals down there.**

"Oh so you're security, that makes sense, wait no it doesn't, why would Ozpin put you as security in an area where not EVEN GOODWITCH has clearance!" Weiss stated as she still didn't understand it.

Ruby responded by pulling out her scythe.

"Oh." Weiss said.

 **But she was too late, Ruby just barely missed him. And the man fell down screaming into the vat of chemicals. She grimaced as she saw him disappear, one of the purposes of this lab was to dispose of toxic waste brought on by beacon's generators, which were run by dust reactors, which while it could be used as energy, the process they used to power the school was highly toxic to human and faunus alike. She remembered when she first came here, it was like walking up to death's door and saying 'hello'.**

 **But she knew she couldn't mourn that guy's death, because she had two other thugs she needed to catch.**

"Oh god...I...I killed Jaune..." Ruby said as she felt tears pricking her face.

"No Ruby, you didn't kill Jaune...You tried to save him." Pyrrha said as she gave Ruby a hug.

"But I wasn't fast enough, if I had, If i had just used my semblance, I could have got him, why didn't I use it?" She asked as she hugged her friend back.

The whole group was melancholy, this was not a fun day. They had already learned that Pyrrha had died along with her unborn child, and then Jaune gets swindled into working for petty criminal thugs, and then he ended up drowning in a toxic vat of chemicals.

All in all, it was one bad day. Just one really bad day.

But then their attention was brought back to the screen.

 **Jaune was thrashing as he was being shot out through the chemical vats, he was still alive, but he was taking in gulps of the chemicals. Whatever it was it burned like hell. He tried to spit it out, but all he did was breath in more. He just wanted it to stop, it could kill him if it wanted to. But for Oum's sake, just make it stop! The pain was unbearable.**

 **And then as if his prayers were answered, he felt the pressure go away, and he felt himself on solid ground again. He got up on his hands and knees as he vomited up all the chemicals he had ingested.**

 **"Ugh, oh god, that hurts." He said as he couldn't believe he survived that.**

 **"I got to get this damn thing off." He said as he put his hands on the side of it.**

"Oh thank you...I didn't kill him." Ruby said as that was the first good news they had gotten all day.

"But how did he survive? Usually something like that causes someone's body to break down at the molecular level." Weiss said as she had seen similar incidents with the reactors at the Schnee reactors.

"Maybe his semblance is advanced healing, it would explain why he seems to heal faster even than Nora, Ren, and I." Pyrrha said as she was just glad that Jaune is alive.

 **Jaune removed the helmet, but he couldn't see his own face, he preoccupied with wiping the chemicals off of his face. He also occassionally coughed up blood. It was not a pretty sight.**

 **"I got to get to the hospital or maybe the police, maybe I can inform them of those thug's activities, maybe I can get some reward money." He said as he was looking down.**

 **Only to freeze as he saw his reflection. His eyes widening as he started grumbling.**

 **"He...hehehehehehehe." He started chuckling.**

"Why is he chuckling? What's wrong with his face? Why won't they show us?" Ruby asked as everyone was on the edge of their seat.

 **"HA HA HA HA, HO HE HE HE HE BAH HA HA HA HA HA!"** **Jaune's laughing was not out of control as he reared his head up.**

 **Only to reveal a pale white face where his tan used to be, green hair where his golden blond hair once was, and on his face was a nightmarish red grin that looked like he had literally used lipstick in the shade of blood.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang yelled as everyone jumped back.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Weiss yelled as Pyrrha looked at him in fear.

No, that couldn't be Jaune, what happened? Did the chemicals do that to him? He looked like a demented clown, and based on his laugh, she knew that whatever happened to him couldn't have been good.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HO HO HE HE HE!"** **Jaune continued to cackle like a madman as he walked away.**

 **Only to stop as he looked up at Beacon academy.**

 **"Heheheh, Well well well, looks like I know where I am going next, I guess you could say that a BEACON is lighting my way, HEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaune cackled as he looked down at his ruined clothing.**

 **"But first, I need something to wear, and a gun, a very big gun! Oh and maybe some bombs, oh and poison gas! Oh Beacon, oh the fun I am going to have with you, Heheheheheh."** **He turned around and left.**

 **All it took was One Bad Day.**

RWBY and NPR shut down the tv as they looked at each other.

"We were wrong, we were so wrong." Ruby said as she sat down looking very sad.

"Jaune just..he just...what the hell happened to him, he started laughing like a madman!" Pyrrha yelled as Weiss had a different reaction.

"I never, I never thought I would ever see Jaune like that, he was always so annoying before with his flirting, but psychotic? And talk about bombing Beacon? What the hell did those chemicals do to him?" Weiss thought as she was scard of that happening to anyone else.

Yang was having a difficult time comprehending the fact that 'Vomit Boy' had such a hard time, he lost his wife, child, and was driven to lunacy at the end of it. It just wasn't fair, Jaune was a good person, why did it have to happen to him?

Nora couldn't stop crying, the thought of her leader going off the deep end was horrifying. Ren was comforting her as he tried to keep calm. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't disturbed by that laugh. That evil...evil laugh.

Ruby couldn't stop thinking about how the other her could have stopped it, but she didn't. What if that happened in real life? Could...could that happen to Jaune? Could it be her fault?

Blake was honestly disturbed, she had seen a friend of hers go insane before. She had seen it with Adam, but that was nothing like Jaune. Adam was a cold hearted bastard. But Jaune, Jaune went from being a light hearted clutz, to being some twisted psychotic...Joker.

Pyrrha wasn't having an easy time either, to think the one thing she wanted in life, a family with Jaune. And her other self could have had it, but it was all cruelly taken away, and to think Jaune would have had to live through that. Only for one bad thing to happen after another. It was just maddening to think about.

"Okay! We're done! We saw what you wanted us to! Now get us out of here!" Nora yelled out as they heard a voice.

 _"I'm afraid you're not done yet."_ He said as the screen switched.

 _"I warned you, these are all in the realms of possibilities, every single action you take could have effects on the future, for your Mr. Arc there, all it took was ONE BAD DAY. I cannot guarantee you that all the realities you will see will be happy, in fact some of them may be down right sickening, but you cannot leave, until you watch more. I am sorry."_ The old man said as they all sat down.

"If that's true, I just hope that they aren't all like that." Pyrrha said as the others nodded.


	2. Eating

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed The Chapter based on the Killing Joke. Honestly I wrote that one in preparation for the movie coming out. Anyways here is another one. Let's see how long it takes for you to realize what this is a rendition of.**

* * *

 **RWBY AND NPR**

"I really hope this next one is a little more light hearted, I don't think I can handle seeing Jaune as that psychotic clown again." Pyrrha said as the others agreed.

What they saw was disturbing as hell, the fact that Jaune could be driven to insanity was a scary thought. It made them wonder what else could happen? Could Pyrrha have been what they were starting to call the Joker? She shivered at the thought, and she instantly locked those thoughts away. What could have caused her to go crazy? An image of her possibly dead son popped into her mind, and once again she had to repress those thoughts. No, there was no way Jaune, nor anyone she knew would end up like the Joker. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Yeah, after that, we could really use the break." Weiss said as she still had trouble believing what she was seeing.

 **The camera zoomed into a large mansion. It seemed to have a gothic exterior with white banners with a snowflake hanging from some of the walls. Whoever lived here must have been insanely rich.**

"HEY! THAT'S MY HOUSE!" Weiss yelled as everyone stared at her.

"Your house is freaking castle?!" Yang yelled as Weiss nodded.

"Hello, my family is rich, and my dad is an asshole who likes to show off, of course its a castle." She said as she didn't know why the screen was showing her house.

 **The camera then switched to a different scene. A couple looking into each other's eyes, their bodies weary from a long day of fighting against the forces of Grimm. They had one crazy day, but in the end they prevailed. It also didn't help that they were also working to gather information with the help of a dusty old crow. Overall, they had an eventful day.**

 **The shorter one took off her hood. Revealing a pale face, with red tinted hair and silver eyes.**

"Hey! It's me again! Except my outfit looks different!" She said as she added some gray into her uniform.

"So who is the other one?" Yang asked as she looked at the screen.

 **She then leaned over and kissed the other person in front of her lovingly.**

"WOAH! Little sister got a boyfriend!" Yang yelled as Ruby blushed.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! I did not sign up for this! CONSENT!" She yelled out as everyone looked at her.

"Ruby, its just another world, its not actually you, take it easy." Weiss said as she turned back to watch.

 **Her partner kissed back, the face being covered in shadows. Making it hard for anyone to make out who it was. But Ruby knew who it was, and that was all that mattered. She pulled back, a small trial of saliva being left over as she finally spoke.**

 **"That was needed after a day like this." She said as her partner stepped out of the shadows.**

 **"Tell me about it, Can't believe there were so many Grimm." Weiss said as her face was revealed.**

Everyone went dead silent. Yang for the first time in her life was speechless. Blake had a bit of a nosebleed going on. Team NPR heads were swimming with possibilities. Nora shrugged because she saw it coming. Ren was currently covering the small bulge that had appeared in his pants. Pyrrha had her mouth covered as a blush covered her face. Ruby was blushing like a tomato as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

But Weiss, Weiss had the best reaction.

"WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK?!" Weiss said as she turned to Ruby.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME?!" She said as Ruby was blushing and holding up her hands.

"WOAH! WOAH! NOT ME!" She said as Blake held Weiss back.

"WEISS! REMEMBER! YOU SAID IT WAS ANOTHER WORLD! TAKE IT EASY!" Blake yelled to calm down the heirress.

"WWWEEEEEEIIIIIIIISSSS!" A voice yelled out as everyone turned to Yang.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL RUBY'S INNOCENCE!" She yelled as her eyes had gone red an she was cracking her knuckles.

Now it was Weiss's turn to be afraid.

"I DID NOTHING! I AM COMPLETELY INNOCENT! NOT ME! NOT ME!" She said as she grabbed Ruby and pushed her in front of her for protection.

"AND NOW YOU ARE GROPING MY SISTER'S BREASTS?! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!" Yang yelled as Weiss took a look at where she had grabbed Ruby.

Only to realize that Ruby was currently blushing because she had accidentally grabbed her surprisingly perky breasts.

"Oh shit." Weiss said as she ran away.

Blake meanwhile was writing in her little notebook.

 _"A forbidden love between the house of rose, and the house of snow."_ She thought as she was currently planning her own smut novel.

Ren once again, hiding the bulge in his pants. Nora laughing her ass off. And Pyrrha giggling at watching Weiss get scared.

After things had calmed down, and Yang was not trying to kill Weiss, they sat back down again.

"If you try anything, you're dead." Yang said as Weiss nodded meekly.

 **"Still though, doesn't it feel like we forgot something?" Ruby asked as Weiss smiled.**

 **"You're just worrying too much, come on, let's go to bed, I have an itch you just need to scratch right now." She said with a wink.**

 **The Ruby on screen** (And the one off screen) **Blushed a deep red, then the one on screen got really excited as she unsheathed her scythe and placed it on the end table with Weiss's rapier. She then took off her boots and followed Weiss to the bed.**

 **She laid down in the bed next to Weiss as they held each other for a small bit. Each one just looking into each other's eyes, not caring about a single thing in the world. Not caring about the war going on. Not caring about the Grimm. Not caring about any of the people they had fought in their quest for intel. Now it was just them, and them only.**

 **It was all going well.**

"There's something I haven't figured out yet..." Pyrrha said as they paused it.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked resisting the urge to strangle Weiss for trying to sleep with her sister.

"Well, what does Jaune have to do with this?" Pyrrha asked as everyone suddenly went blank.

"Hey yeah, we haven't seen Jaune at all in this, what is going on?" Ruby said as Weiss scratched her head.

"Come to think of it, yeah its just been me and...uh...Ruby so far." Weiss said as Blake blushed.

"Oh..OH...OHHHH! Maybe...Maybe you have an...open relationship?" Blake suggested as you could hear a loud creaking sound as Yang's head practically turned 180 degrees to look at Blake.

 _"Come...again?"_ Yang said as Blake felt terrified of her partner.

"I'm just saying, its possible that the three of them are...intimate?" She said as Yang glared at her.

"One more person on my list of people to kill when we get out of here." Yang said as she was now thinking of killing Jaune, Blake, and Weiss.

 **And then there was a knock.**

 **"Special Delivery!"**

"OH GOD THIS IS A PORNO!" Yang cried out as she had seen this a hundred times.

The handsome delivery guy comes in with a giant package and walks in on the bisexual couple. Oh god this was going to be a nightmare. Her little sister and her team mate were porn stars! How humiliating!

 **"AAAGGGHHH!" Suddenly a delivery man burst through the door.**

 **But not just any delivery man. A FAT delivery man. He worse a brown uniform that was way too tighter for his body. With the badge saying FBD on his chest. But the most prominent thing about him was that not only was he fat. But that he had striking blue eyes and blond hair.**

"THERE'S JAUNE!" Ruby yelled as everyone's mouth dropped.

"Holy." Weiss

"Shit." Yang

"He." Ruby

"Is." Blake

"So." Nora.

"Damn." Ren.

"FAT!" Pyrrha finished.

 **The fat bastard pulled out a giant gun as he pointed it at the two huntresses. He had been tracking them down ever since they got away from him at the Vacuo fried chicken. It hadn't been easy, and more than once he had to stop to get food on the way.**

 **"Surprise Surprise!" Had said as he was brandishing the weapon.**

 **Surprisingly however, he was pointing it at Weiss.**

 **"Listen Weissy! Do you fancy another go?"** **He said with a grin.**

"Wait, what does he mean?" Weiss said as she was confused.

 **"Cause once you've had fat, you never go back! HA HA HA HA!" Jaune yelled as he played with his right man boob.**

"Oh...My...God...WEISS SLEPT WITH JAUNE!" Nora yelled as Pyrrha's vision locked onto Weiss.

 _"Must...Kill...Snow...Bitch."_ Pyrrha thought as a robot voice went off in her head.

"BAH HA HA HA! OH MY GOD! WEISS SLEPT WITH FAT JAUNE!" Yang had forgotten her previous anger, because this was hilarious.

"I DID NOT!" She yelled as she turned to the screen.

 **Weiss grimaced at the memory as she remembered being completely crushed under his weight. Why the hell did Ruby have to get the easy job of doing surveillance while she had to do seduction missions. She recognized this man well.**

 **Name: Jaune Arc. Codename: FAT BASTARD**

 **He supposedly worked for Salem and her cronies. Turns out he did, but he was pretty much a glorified hitman who had never been caught. And apparently they were his next targets.**

"Oum damn it." Weiss said as she went and cried in a corner.

She could handle it if it was regular Jaune, but Fat Bastard just made her look desperate. Then again, she was on a seduction mission, so it was probably necessary. But she still felt dirty.

Pyrrha was still mad at her for stealing her man, even if he was fat, he was still Jaune. And nobody stole her fat man away from her.

"Fat Bastard? Man who was the asshole who came up with that codename?" Blake said as that was kind of a dick move.

 **"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD...Who is also fat." Ruby said as she was running out of insults.**

 **"Eh, you got that right." Jaune said as he pointed the gun at both of them.**

 **"Before you kill us, I have one question." Weiss said as she looked into his eyes.**

 **"Are you happy?" She asked as Jaune scoffed.**

 **"What kind of stupid question is that? I'M RICH AND I'M DEAD SEXY!" He yelled as he once again was playing with his man boobs and making sexual noises.**

"Oh god, Vomit Boy, I don't know what happened to you, but please stop making those noises." Yang said as she was getting more disturbed.

 **"But you didn't answer my question, are you happy?" She asked as Jaune suddenly looked sad.**

 **"Of Course I'm not Happy! Look at me, I'm a big fat slob! I have bigger titties than you do!" He yelled out in misery at Weiss.**

"Meh, a lot of people do." Yang said as Weiss glared at her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She yelled in anger.

 **"I've got more chins than a chinese phonebook!" He yelled out as sad music started to play.**

"Who are the Chinese?" Ren asked confused as to who that group of people was.

 **"I've not seen my dick in three years! Which is long enough to declare legally dead!" He yelled as his face took on a pained look and the sad music intensified.**

"Am...I the only one who genuially feels sad right now?" Nora said as the sad music and Jaune's misery were getting to her.

 **"I can't stop eating..." He said as he was close to crying.**

 **Ruby felt sympathy for the fat man. While Weiss maintained a look of indifference as she was still mad at the man for practically smothering her when they had sex. It only got worse when he fell asleep on top of her, and she had to push him off just to get some breathing space. That was not a pleasant mission. But of course, she couldn't let Ruby take that mission, she had to protect her sweet innocent little rose.**

"Ah, so you were looking out for my little sister." Yang said feeling a bit of sympathy for Weiss now.

 **Well, Innocent on the streets, in the bedroom she had a weird obsession with ropes and riding crops.**

"Never mind, I'm going to kill you after this." Yang said as she looked over at Ruby.

"AND YOU?! Rope? And a riding Crop?!" She asked not believing her sweet innocent baby sister would be into those things.

"Uh...Um...Nope?" Ruby said meekly as she honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

 **"I eat because I'm unhappy! And I'm unhappy because I eat...it's a vicious cycle."** **Jaune said as the sad music became more prominent.**

By this point, the two teams were kind of depressed. It was definitely something Jaune couldn't escape from. He buried his miseries in food, but food was the reason for his misery. He hated the fact that he was fat, but food made him feel better, it was something that could not be easily undone. Nora was actually crying for Fat Jaune now. She had no idea why she felt so sad for him. Pyrrha however was looking at him and wondering.

 _"I wonder...what would Jaune be like if he was fat?"_ She couldn't help but think that. It made her curious.

 **"If you'll excuse me, there is someone I have to get in touch with and forgive...myself." He said as he closed his eyes and sighed.**

"Wow, that is so touching, I have only see people with serious issues have to go through that." Weiss said as she felt sort of bad for Jaune.

Maybe she should be a little nicer to him from now on.

 **Pfffftttttttttttttttt**

Or not.

 **Ruby and Weiss were now making disgusted faces as Ruby placed her nose into her hood to drown out the smell, while Weiss placed her hands over her nose and plugged it.**

 **"Sorry, I farted...it's a long road ahead." He said with an embarassed grin.**

 **"Oh! Who am I kidding, I'm going to kill you anyway!" He said as he pointed the gun at Weiss.**

 **"Ice queen chop!" She yelled as she faked a chop.**

 **And kicked him right in the dick.**

And just like that, the bulge in Ren's pant's went away, and he covered his junk with his hands at how painful that looked.

"Oooohhhhhh." Ruby said as she felt that one, and she didn't even have the right parts.

"Damn, And she was wearing heels...brutal." Yang said as she really felt bad for vomit boy now.

" _How dare you hurt my fluffy marshmallow!"_ Pyrrha thought as she was once again mad at Weiss.

"He was going to shoot us!" Weiss said as she was defending her and Ruby.

 **"Oh right in the mommy/daddy arc button!" He yelled as he could have sworn he felt his nuts go up into his stomach.**

 **"That's for calling me ice cold Fatty!" She said as she saw Jaune start to fall forward.**

 **"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He said as he started to fall down.**

 **The resulting boom caused the castle to shake, causing various books, tea cups, and sex toys to fall from the shelves as Jaune's 1000 lb body fell to the ground.**

 **"Come on! Let's go!" Weiss said as she pulled Ruby out of the room.**

 **Only For Ruby to come back into the room, look at the camera with a blush, and grab the riding crop off of the shelf.**

"Da fuck did we just watch?" Yang said as that summed up what everyone was thinking.

"I'm glad he wasn't evil, but for Oum's sake, what the hell was that?" Ren asked in a rare display of anger.

"It was kind of sad when he got into his life story." Nora said as Pyrrha spoke up next.

"He kind of looked hot..." She said as she covered her mouth.

 _"Dang, P-Money loves Jaune no matter what size he is."_ Yang thought as she shrugged, if she was into it, then she was into that. It wasn't Yang's preference, but what the heck, why not.

"Well...at least he wasn't the Joker that time." Ruby said reminding them of the other vesion of Jaune they had seen.

"Well, we should get on with the next one, hopefully the next on won't be scary or weird." Blake said as she had hidden away her notebook on her future smut novel in her back pocket.


	3. Magic Jaune

**Okay here is another one that I did for the ladies of RWBY. Also would people please stop sending me requests and suggestions. I have an inbox full of over 100 hundred requests, trust me I have read them and considered them. But I don't think I can write all of them. So I might start putting up a poll, however, I do have another two chapters in the works. One which is based off of a Knights Final fight for Jauneforever. Until then, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **RWBY AND NPR**

"Let's just hope we get something normal this time." Yang said as they watched the screen change to...outside of a gas station?

"Well...this looks normal enough." Nora said as by normal, she meant boring.

 **"Come on dude! We have to get you back in the game!" Cardin winchester said to his buddy Jaune.**

 **"I don't know, Cardin, I haven't done this in a long time." Jaune said as he was wearing a sleeveless shirt which showed off his arms.**

"Damn, Vomit boy been working out, big improvement over Fat Jaune." Yang said as everyrone agreed, even Pyrrha.

 **"Dude, Come on, you know the deal, you go in there and nail this, you don't have to do the old routines!" Cardin said as Jaune shook his head.**

 **He really did hate those old routines, seriously why did he always get stuck dressing as the fireman? He hated being the fireman, he respected them, but he sure as hell wouldn't want to be one. It didn't help that the outfit was extremelly hot when you wore it on stage. That was always a problem, it sometimes felt like you were being boiled alive. Kind of ironic considering you would think it was supposed to protect you from heat.**

 **Then again, it wasn't an actual fireman's suit, just a costume jacket. So maybe he was just being whiny.**

"Stage? Fireman? Is Jaune an actor?" Weiss said as that was the only thing she could see him being at this point.

"Probably, although I don't know what he means by routines." Ruby said as this was a little confusing.

"Why isn't he at beacon?" Pyrrha asked as everyone looked at her.

"Maybe in this universe he never applied." Yang said as Pyrrha felt a shiver go down her spine.

If Jaune wasn't at beacon, who would she have paired up with?

 **"Come on dude! Just go in there and do it!" Cardin got really close and was grabbing Jaune by the neck and looking him in the eyes.**

 **"Just remember, you're not a fireman, say it with me." Cardin said as Jaune talked back.**

 **"I'm not a fireman! I'm an male entertainer!" He said as he walked towards the door.**

"Male entertainer? Why does he need to label himself as a male actor?" Ruby said in an innocent tone as everyone else besides Yang was confused.

 _"Male entertainer, those huge arms...No...NO FREAKING WAY! NO FUCKING POSSIBLE WAY!"_ Yang thought as she was hoping she was wrong...but at the same time hoping she was right.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Jaune and Cardin are friends in this?" Nora said as everyone suddenly took the time to notice.

"Hey that is Cardin!" Everyone yelled as they couldn't believe he was being nice.

"I guess, he didn't get into beacon either." Blake said while silently being thankful for that.

"Hey the camera is panning out."

 **"Yeah dude! You got this!" A man with red hair with ox horns said as the camera spooned out.**

 **Revealing a young man with long black hair with a pink streak wearing a pair of aviator shades and an open t shirt showing off his chest and abs, which were nicely toned. Then the camera zoomed out farther revealing a spiky blond hair guy with a monkey tail dressed very similarly except he was eating a banana, and for some reason was wearing short shorts. His buddy right next to him was a blue haired man who had a pair of goggles around his neck and was wearing an open hawaiian shirt with a tight undershirt underneath it.**

 **The final man turned out to be a large behemoth with orange hair wearing a t shirt with a hammer on it.**

"Oh my god...NORA?!" They all said as they turned to Nora, except Blake who was shocked to see Adam there of all people.

"Wow...I look gorgeous as a man!" Nora said as she saw her chiseled jaw and long flowing orange hair, and those muscles, oh those muscles.

"But why are you a guy?" Yang asked as she couldn't understand that.

"I dunno, but dang Ren! You're looking fine as well." She said with a wink as Ren just looked away, hiding a slight blush.

"Well, they do all...look good." Blake said about everyone, even Adam.

She didn't understand what was he doing there? He hated humans, yet he was associating with them? Then she had to remind herself this was an alternate reality...a reality where he wasn't a genocidal maniac hell bent on exterminating an entire group of people with a group of fascist followers behind him. This one just seemed to be a regular guy. And it made her smile a bit.

And then she blushed when she noticed Sun's toned calves and thighs. She was thoroughly distracted.

"Hey wow! Look at Neptune!" Weiss said as he definately didn't have those muscles last time she saw him, in fact he seemed to look even better with just a little more bulk, oh what she would do to...wait...No...Bad weiss! Ice queen persona back up in 1...2...3...Done!

"I guess actors have to keep in good shape." Pyrrha said as she was just as clueless as to what was about to happen.

 **"Yo! Can you guys hurry it up! We have to get back to Beacon soon!" A silver haired man said as he jumped out of the van they were in dressed in tight shorts and a stringer lifting shirt.**

"OH." Yang said.

"MY." Ruby said.

"GOD!" Everyone else said.

"PROFESSOR OZPIN IS SEXY!" They all said as they saw his chiseled features.

"He looks pretty young too." Blake said as she felt her face turning red.

 **Jaune walked inside the gas station, sighed and took a look at the lady behind the counter. She seemed very unhappy, just looking down at her phone, she had a very stern look on her face, as she pushed up her glasses, she seemed to be someone who didn't look like she should work there. But dang her glare was really something that made Jaune worry.**

 **He heard a song come on the radio as he turned his back to her bending over to tie his shoe nice and slowly.**

"Why is Professor Goodwitch working at a gas station? And why is Jaune bending over slowly?" Ruby asked as Yang was trying to contain her nosebleed.

 _"OHMYGOSH! I WAS RIGHT!"_ She thought as she knew what was going on.

 _ **"You are...my fire...the one...desire."**_ **The song on the radio played as Jaune bent back up, only to look back and realize that the woman hadn't even looked up from her phone.**

 **He would need to get her attention, he walked forward and grabbed a box of pumpkin petes. He got the bag out of it, turned around and ripped it open creating a loud enough sound to get the attendants attention.**

 **He then dropped it while turning around and slightly moving his hips.**

"Is he...dancing?" Weiss asked as Blake suddenly got red in the face.

"Oh my god, is he a..." She said as everyone turned to look at her.

"Is he a what?" Ruby asked.

"OH YES HE IS!" Yang yelled out.

"A what?"

 **Suddenly Jaune put his hand on a fridge full of water bottles as he started shaking his hips, as the lady stared at him. Her face remaining as stone. His friends were looking from the glass to make sure he was doing it, and they were surprised she hadn't cracked yet.**

 **Jaune forced open the door to the fridge, as he pulled out a water bottle, rubbing it on his arms and biceps, the condensation of the bottle, covering his muscles in a slight layer of water, making his biceps look even more defined.**

"Is he...a stripper?!" Weiss said as she suddenly blushed.

"YEP!" Yang said as everyone blushed, ESPECIALLY Pyrrha.

 _"Ohhhh my."_ She thought as she now had that thought in mind.

 **He unscrewed the cap off, thrusting his pelvis forward, making most of the water shoot out, then he poured the rest of his water over his head, soaking his hair and shirt. Sensing he no longer needed the shirt, he took it off and threw it at the glass window. Showing off his toned and muscle torso. The water from before creating an effect as if his muscles were glistening. Only making the experience even better for anyone who was watching. But the cashier with the nametag labeled Glynda still remained unphased. Was anything going to crack her.**

 **Jaune walked a few step forward, gyrating his hips, thrusting his pelvis forward, while moving his hand off to the side. His abs showing off more definition with every movement he makes.**

"Well uhm, He's a very good...dancer." Weiss said as she was actually thinking Jaune was hot.

"Yeah, we knew that from the dance, but...wow, he really has...talent." Pyrrha said as she felt herself sweating a bit and crossing her legs from arousal.

"You can just say he's sexy you know?" Yang said as even she was admitting it at this point.

When vomit boy took off the pyjamas, it was surprising to see he had muscle tone.

"I still have a hard time believing our leader is a stripper." He said as Nora looked at him.

"Ren, we hang out with him there, I think we are strippers too." She said as Ren's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh..." He sad as he buried his face in his lap.

 **He licked his lips as he did a slide on the floor, positioning his legs so he could jump right back up, flashing the attendant his abs and chest again, only this time from some of the dance, he had a pump going on from the blood rushing into his muscles, making them look even more defined, but still she did not make a single smile or frown. She was remaining calm. But he could see a slight twitch in her eye. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know. But it was too late to stop now.**

 **He spun around, bringing his upper body to the floor as he kicked his legs up, getting into a one handed push up position. If she didn't look now, then nothing would impress her. But then he noticed she leaned over the counter. He smirked, he had her now. He looked into her eyes, propping himself up with one arm, while thrusting towards the floor, showing off his back muscles while giving her a hungry look.**

"I knew Goodwitch could have a stone face, but how is she not even twitching?" Pyrrha said as she was feeling sensations she had never experienced before.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" Ruby said as she didn't feel any different.

Jaune was her bestie, they even had friendship bracelets. They even proudly admitted they had friend zoned each other, Jaune was like having a gay friend, except that gay friend was straight. Heck, even Yang and Pyrrha even questioned how close the two were. But considering that Jaune had a crush on Weiss (not anymore, Pyrrha was thankful). And Ruby liked tinkering with Crescent Rose, they were sure the two weren't actually dating.

Yang knew because she spied on them to make sure Jaune never tried anything suspicious. And Pyrrha knew because she made sure Ruby never did anything suspicious. In other words, it was confirmed they were best friends.

"Come on Ruby, we're just admiring his body." Yang said as Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"It still feels weird." She said as she continued to watch, not because of Jaune's dancing, but more like to see if Goodwitch finally cracked.

 **Finally he got back up, looking eye to eye with the cashier, the sweat and water making his muscles glisten like a marble statue, and he looked at her and said.**

 **"How much for the cereal and water?" He asked huffing a bit from the dance.**

 **First there was a small grin, then a smile, and then she started laughing.**

 **"YEEAAAAHHH!" His friends yelled from outside.**

"Holy crap, he did it! He broke Goodwitch!" Yang yelled as she cheered for him.

"I don't believe it." Weiss said as Yang looked at her.

"And looks like he melted you ice queen!" She said as Weiss blushed.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?! I WOULD NEVER BE ATTRACTED TO HIM!" Weiss yelled out.

"Your tongue says no, but your face says yes." Yang teased as they looked at Pyrrha.

"This has been an...interesting time." She said, but on the inside she was going nuts.

 _"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! All I can think about is Jaune dancing, moving those hips, and that nicely toned as-...NO!"_ Great, now she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head.

"Wow, I wonder if Goodwitch would break that easily in our world." Ruby said as they heard a new voice.

"I assure you Miss Rose, I do not." Suddenly they all froze and turned to see Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin.

Although she did have a slight shade of pink on her face, and Ozpin was trying not to laugh.

"PROFESSORS! What are you doing here?!" Nora said as Ozpin shrugged his shoulders.

"Same thing as you, that spirit came out of nowhere, explained what was going on, and next thing we know, we're right here along with you, although I must admit, I did not expect to come across something...like this." He said as they were all blushing.

"Hey! We don't know what pops up! It seems to be random! It's not like we choose which ones to watch." Weiss said as the screen suddenly showed the scene again.

 **"Dang Jaune, you did great, I have never seen a woman empty the entire cash register to stuff into your waistband." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee.**

Suddenly Glynda turned to Ozpin as even he stopped drinking his coffee in shock.

"P-Professor?" Glynda said with a blush as she saw a young Ozpin.

"Well, Well, Well, I haven't seen myself as a young man in years, heh, I still got it." He said as he smiled at seeing his younger self.

"Wait, what are you implying?" Ruby asked as Ozpin shook his head of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh me? Nothing." He said as he sat down on a seperate couch with Glynda.

 _"Wait, was Professor oz actually a stripper? Oh god ew!"_ The two teams thought as their professor was still much older than them


	4. Raiders Of The Lost Arc

**Okay here I am with another chapter, i am still working on the knights final fight chapter, as well as chapter based on Knights of badassdom.**

* * *

 **RWBY, NPR, And Professors**

"Well, I must say, I am interested to say where Mr. Arc will end up next." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Let's just get this over with." Glynda said still flustered over the stripper Jaune.

"Well, the last two were kind of light hearted, while the first one was dark, its kind of random as to what shows up." Blake added as she wasn't sure what to think.

That and she was still thinking about Jaune as a stripper. Honestly he didn't look like the type who could do that. He seemed a little too scared and shy to even think of doing something like that. But she had to remind herself that it was an alternate universe. Still didn't make it any less weird, then again, it was funny to see even the stone faced Goodwitch blush at the site of a man. She always thought Glynda was asexual or didn't have any attraction to any gender or species. But apparently their professor was as interested in people as anyone else.

"Well, it's starting again." Ozpin said as it opened up to a dark scene.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha were tied to a post. Their aura had been drained, and they were too weak to escape from the bonds that had encased them. It didn't help that they couldn't use their semblances without Aura. Otherwise they would have broken out of the handcuffs by now. Jaune was looking around, staring at the golden box that the white fang had gotten a hold of. While he wanted to see it opened, he knew the legends, and he wasn't sure if it was the wisest thing to do.**

 **"Let's get on with the damn ceremony, the sooner we tell Adam this is a bunch of superstitious nonsense, the sooner we can go home." A white fang grunt said as they looked at their top researcher.**

 **"Do you have to waste time with this ancient ritual?" He asked the researcher as she glared at him.**

 **"Unlike you, I have a certain respect for artifacts like this, it may be a bunch of hocum, but that doesn't change that this is something straight out of story books, of a time long past. That we can only hear about in legends." She said as she continued the ritual.**

 **The box in question, was made of pure gold, with two cherubs decorating the top. With two long rods sticking out of the side, so it could be carried by two people.**

"What the heck is that thing?" Ruby asked as Ozpin spoke up.

"An ancient artifact, called the Ark of the covenant." He said as everyone turned to him.

"Never heard of it." Yang said as Ozpin sighed.

"It's pure myth, It was said to be a symbol of an ancient people, that it was supposed to be an artifact which their god could use, supposedly it was highly dangerous to anyone other than the people who believed in that god. The whole legend is just that, a legend." Ozpin said as Weiss spoke up.

"But they seemed to find it." She said as Ozpin waved it off.

"Most likely just a replica made by some collectors. The idea of such an artifact existing is ludicrous at best." He said as Glynda looked at him.

"I would have thought you would be the last to question legends." She whispered to him.

"This is different, while that spirit may have informed us that these realities are like our own, if it is anything like our own, the Ark is just a legend." He said as he may have been old, but some legends just didn't seem true.

 **"Whatever, Adam's a nut if he truly believes this thing will work. Just a forgotten relic of a dead people, we would be better off selling it for scrap." Torchwick said as he didn't believe in this crap.**

 **"Jaune, what do we do now?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune saw them lift the lid.**

 **"Whatever you do...Don't look at it." He said as Pyrrha gave him an odd look.**

 **"What do you mean? You actually believe in the Ark?" She said as she didn't understand Jaune.**

 **The truth was, Jaune did believe. He had read the legends that his grandfather had passed down to him. An ark created by the Hebrew people, a name that had been all but forgotten by the world. Jaune didn't even know how his grandfather knew about the legend, all he knew was that the old men spoke of the Ark with fear and respect. And that fear had gotten to Jaune.**

 **His friends had thought he was nuts, trying to stop the white fang from going after a fictional artifact. But he figured if it didn't turn out to be a legend, and it was real. It could be very dangerous to possess. Sure, for all he knew, it was just a legend. But did he really want to take the risk with that?**

 **His grandfather may have been paranoid, but the man usually had a reason to.**

 **"Let's just see whats in it already!" Torchwick said as he looked inside it.**

 **He got a strange look on his face as he put his hand in it. Jaune didn't see what was going on, since he had already closed his eyes, after making sure Pyrrha had hers closed. After all, she didn't believe in the Ark. She didn't know what Jaune knew.**

 **"Well look at this! Just a bunch of damn sand!" Torchwick yelled as he threw a handful of sand away.**

"Nothing but sand." Glynda said as she was starting to believe Ozpin.

"Only one problem..." Blake said as everyone turned to her.

"And that is?" Ozpin asked.

"That spirit is showing us this for a reason, why would he show us a scene where this Ark turned out to be nothing but a golden pile of junk?" She said as that got everyone thinking.

"You don't really think its possible that thing is some symbol of a god do you?" Weiss said as Blake turned to the screen.

"No, I'm just saying we should be suspicious." She said as she was getting a bad feeling.

 **"Jaune I think its safe." Pyrrha said as Jaune yelled.**

 **"Just keep your eyes shut!" He said as he was getting a bad feeling.**

 **"Uh, Torchwick." The researcher said as he looked back.**

 **Only to see a glow coming from the Ark, intrigued by this he walked forward, noticing that there were strange vapors and lights coming from the center of it. All of a sudden, he took back everything he said. This may have been well worth the trip. And thats when it started. The light sets they had brought out, suddenly started to short circuity, the weapons stash they had in the background caught fire, and was burning their weapons. The food they had started to rot, even in mid bite, as an angry bear faunus spit out his sandwich in disgust at the sudden mold.**

"No...It's not possible." Ozpin said as he was now standing up.

"It is more than just a fancy gold box..." Weiss said as Blake was getting a feeling.

"I don't think this is it...there is more to come." She said as she felt slightly scared.

 **Cinder took the place of the researcher as she came up to look at it. With Adam flanking her side, he had been at the other side of the camp. But had only just made it there. And now he was grinning sadistically, perhaps his superstitions about the legend of the Ark had been justified. Only the worthy people could possibly harness its power, and he knew there was no way the filthy humans would be able to get their hands on it.**

 **And that was when it started. It was then that Adam saw a face emerge from the Ark. A ghost! He was amazed that there was an actual spirit, but he would admit, he was disappointed when he saw it was human. And then more and more spirits came out of the Ark. And circled around the area. Some picking up white fang members and dropping them. And some seemed to be merely observing them.**

 **They circled around Jaune and Pyrrha a few times, before going back to the white fang, and the big three being Adam, Cinder, and Torchwick.**

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Yang said as that was the shared sentiment.

"We just learned that apparently ghosts exist, and they haunt this Ark." Glynda said as Ozpin was thinking.

 _"Impossible, the legends were true?"_ He thought to himself.

He may have told the legends of the four maidens, he may have known secrets that no one else knew. But he could be a skeptic as well. And when he heard about this myth, he thought it was too ancient and too convoluted to actually have any merit. But now that he was seeing this. Who would have known that the one myth he mocked as being fake, was actually true.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the girl who just transferred here from Haven?" Ruby asked as everyone took a look.

"Hey yeah! That is her, Cinder Fall! Why is she working with the white fang?" Yang asked as Ozpin and Glynda narrowed their eyes.

"Why indeed." Glynda said as she figured they would have to keep a closer eye on Miss Fall.

 **"It's beautiful!" Adam yelled as he could feel the power invading the area.**

 **And that was when a ghost went up to Torchwick. Its face morphing into the face of a rotten corpse. It's teeth bared at him.**

 **"AHHHHHHH!" Torchwick couldn't help but scream.**

 **"UGGGGGHHHHH!" Adam couldn't help but suddenly feel terrified, his face shifting into a face of horror.**

 **Cinder just looked down at the Arc, and then a torrent of fire engulfed her. As her screams carried on.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang said as she jumped back a bit.

"I don't like this..."Ruby said as she hugged Weiss.

"I don't think anyone does." Blake said as she was scooting away from the screen.

"PROTECT ME REN!" Nora yelled as she hugged Ren.

"Nora is...scared of ghosts." Ren said as he held her.

 **A great ball of lightning suddenly enveloped the white fang members, lightning shooting out through their chests and connecting to each and every member there. Some were convulsing on the groun in pain, some had sparks shooting out of their eyes, searing them shut. Some were merely turned into shriveled up dried husks. But the worst was the big three.**

 **Adam's face shriveled up into his skull. All of the muscle and fat just gone, as his skin dried up and started to resemble leather more than actual skin. His ox horns turning into long mangled horns. With his tongue falling straight out, as if it was cut from his mouth. It fell on the ground and melted into a puddle.**

 **Torchwick screamed in pain as his face started to melt. His skin flesh, and blood acting as if it was water after a spring thaw. His flesh was falling down with no resistance. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his skull became exposed for all to see.**

 **Cinder's fate was much more simpler, she continued to scream, her powers being less than useless, the pressure started to build in her head, her face started to swell, almost as if all the blood in her body was rushing up into her skull. Her face started to turn red from the blood flow. Until eventually, the force became too great, and her entire head exploded into bits of flesh and bone.**

"BLLLEEEHHH!" Ruby said as she vomited into a bucket, with the rest of the team not having much luck holding it in either, Even Glynda and Ozpin had a hard time keeping their lunch in.

"This is sick." Glynda said as she felt a little queasy.

 **Suddenly a great force of wind and fire engulfed the camp. With Jaune and Pyrrha right in the middle of it. They screamed as they felt the heat and wind against their face, causing pain, but not once did they open their eyes. Pyrrha was not a believer after she had heard the screams and heard the noises that had engulfed the camp. So she listened to Jaune, even though she couldn't help but be curious.**

 **Jaune had originally intended to go on this journey alone. But she had volunteered to come with. And for once, Jaune knew more about something then she did.**

 **The force of the wind brought the bodies of the white fang into the air. The flames shooting straight into the sky, forming a tornado of fire. Much like how God brought one down on Pharaoh.**

 **The lid of the Ark fell down onto the Ark. Sealing it shut once again. Never to be opened again.**

The room was silent as to what they had just witnessed. Mostly they felt sick at what they had just seen. But one other emotion was prominent.

FEAR.

The room feared the Ark. What kind of weapon was it? What kind of relic was it? And more importantly, if it existed in this universe. Could it exist in this one? The answer was...Yes.

"That Ark should never be disturbed..." Yang said, her party girl attitude replaced by her serious side.

"It should be locked up and never see the light of day." Ozpin said as they turned to him.

"Are you saying you want to find that thing?!" Glynda said as Ozpin looked at her.

"We just witnessed a power greater than anything we have ever seen, and the white fang was often it. We may not want to disturb it, but we need to find it. And throw it in a pit so deep, no one will ever find it again." He said as Blake spoke up.

"But you said this was just a myth, For all we know, no one is looking for it, so we don't have to find it." Blake said as Ozpin looked at her.

"Do you want to take that risk?" He asked as everyone remained silent.

 **The scene changed, suddenly Jaune was in a room next to Ironwood, Qrow, and Ozpin.**

 **"Thank you for keeping it out of their hands, I must say I was not expecting this thing to actually be real." Qrow said as he found the story far fetched.**

 **"I will make sure that this never sees the light of day." Ironwood said as he already had a plan to get rid of it.**

 **"I'm afraid we won't be able to do that so easily..." Ozpin said as everyone looked at him.**

 **"Our so called wise leaders have decided the ark is to be studied." He said as Jaune and Ironwood got pissed off.**

 **"Do they have any idea what that thing is capable of?!" He yelled as Ironwood agreed with Jaune.**

 **"If it is as powerful as Mr. Arc says it is, we can't risk it falling into the wrong hands because the council decides they want information." He said as Ozpin sighed.**

 **"All I can say is they assured me they had Top Men and Women looking at it." He said as Jaune spoke up.**

 **"And who would that be?" He asked as Ozpin shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"Top men." He said as that was the only answer he had.**

"Don't think I have ever seen Ironwood that scared of anything before." Glynda said as she was shocked the General could show emotion.

"James may be rough on the edges, but his heart is in the right place." Ozpin said as he felt that was true of his friend.

While he may not approve of James bringing his army to the city, he could understand why. James felt like he was keeping the world safe. While an army may cause a panic, it would also show that there were top men willing to defend the city if that was needed.

 **"How did it go?" Pyrrha asked as she was waiting outside in a red dress.**

 **"Bad, those idiots don't even know what they're getting into." Jaune said as he was referring to the council.**

 **"It couldn't have been so bad." She said as they intertwined their arms.**

 **"Well it sure seemed like it." He said as Pyrrha straightened his tie.**

 **"At least you clean up nice." She said with a smile as she looked at him in his suit.**

 **"But something's missing..." She said as she pulled out a box.**

 **"Here, I got this for you while we were waiting." She said as Jaune opened the box.**

 **Only to reveal a wool felt fedora. Jaune smiled and placed it on his head.**

 **"How do I look?" He asked as she smiled.**

 **"Really good, now what do you say we go dancing, for old times sake?" She asked as Jaune nodded.**

 **"That sounds really good Pyrrha." He said as they walked off into the sunset.**

"At least it had a happy ending." Ruby said as she was done with her bucket.

"Still though, to think something like that could actually exist...and probably does." Weiss said as Blake nodded.

"It gives me more questions than answers." She said as everyone turned to her.

"We all know that we came from the dust, that we are remnants, but this Ark, it symbolizes a time period before we were around, it symbolizes ancient history that has been lost for centuries, maybe even longer, the point is, what else could be left from the ancient world that we don't know about or think is a myth?" She asked as that got everyone thinking.

"Like magic rocks filled with diamonds?" Ruby added.

"Or a holy cup?" Yang asked as Blake shook her head.

"Not really, just something that may not mean much to us, or we may not think much of, but could be a destructive force, much like this Ark of the covenant." She said as she went silent.

It was terrifying, just what secrets were waiting to be discovered in the planet's crust?


	5. Jaunepool

**Okay, so I had to get this one done before A knight's final fight and Knights of badassdom, mostly so the people who want something other than Arkos have something to look forward to.**

* * *

 **RWBY, NPR, And Professors**

"Well, whatever we see now can't possibly be worse than that mess." Yang said as she was scarred for life because of Torchwick's face melting off.

"YANG! Don't say that! Now we'll definitely see something messed up in the future!" Ruby said as they all suddenly froze in time.

Only for a man with a shaved head, beard, and wearing a 'Come with me if you want to lift' shirt poked his head into the frame with a creepy grin on his face and said one word.

'Soon.' He said as he went out of the frame and time resumed.

"What the heck just happened?" Yang said as she could have sworn something just happened.

"Nothing, but the TV is starting up again." Ruby said as they all focused their attention back to it.

 **"Heeeyy Yeah, I want to shoop baby." A voice came out of a sony walkman as the camera zoomed out.**

 **The camera revealed a man in a red and black suit. He had two katana's on his back while he had two desert eagle pistols on his legs. But the most peculir thing about the man, was that he was drawing with crayons on a pad of paper.**

 **He was humming along to the song and enjoying himself when suddenly he looked towards the screen.**

 **"Oh! Hello!" He said as he waved.**

"Did, Did he just say hi to us?" Yang asked as Glynda shook her head.

"I highly doubt that.

 **"Geez, Goodwitch, you really know how to shoot down a greeting."** **He said as he looked sad.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled at the screen.

"DID HE JUST RESPOND?!" Weiss yelled as Ozpin dropped his coffee mug in his shock.

 **"Geez Snow Angel, no need to shout, anyways I know what you're thinking, whose balls did I have to fondle to get this red suit? Well, I can't tell you that, but I an tell you his name rhymes with Faptune." He said in a mock whisper.**

 **"And let me tell you, that blue hair? The carpet matches the drapes" He said a she made a fondling motion with his hand.**

"EEEEEWWWWW!" She yelled out as she covered her face in embarrassment.

Yang was laughing her ass off, Ruby was wondering what he meant. Blake was blushing hard. Ozpin was trying not to laugh. And NPR were just shocked.

"Hey wait! That voice is Jaunes!" Pyrrha said as the man looked at her.

 **"Hey thanks partner! Woah! You're still alive in this? Cool, well at least I got to see your boobs again." He said as he winked.**

Pyrrha blushed and covered her breasts.

"Wait...I'm dead again?!" She said as she was depressed.

 **"Oh...uh spoiler alert, by the way, you might want to Kill Cinder Fall, she's planning a huge invasion." He said as he made a cut throat signal.**

"Okay this is ridic-...Wait did you just say invasion?" Glynda said.

 **"Oh yeah, turns out she is a part of a group that is trying to bring about the end of the world, and she killed Pyrrha, which really sucks because she was my best friend."**

"Best friend? Not lover?" Pyrrha sad in disappointment.

 **"Sorry P-Money. In some of these universes, we don't always get together, mostly because some of the fans complain about it a lot, so the author of this story has to write in different pairings to keep them happy. Anyways I have said too much, right now I got a face to fix, my sexy kitty girlfriend to save..and OHHHH..Bad guys to kill!" He said as he turned away from the screen.**

 **They saw a convoy of dust shipment trucks and motorcycles coming their way.**

 **"Yep, Maximum effort." He said as he jumped off.**

"So...Jaune is crazy?" Ruby asked as that was the general consensus.

"What did he mean by sexy kitty girlfriend?" Yang said as Pyrhha turned to Blake.

"Uhh, I think I know." She said as she pointed at Blake's bow.

"HEY!" She said as she blushed.

 **Soft music was playing as Jaune AKA Deadpool crashed through the sun roof and immediately began to fight the men inside. He started with a punch to the face to the guy on his right. While elbowing the other man in his throat. But when the guy on the right recovered. He only had one plan.**

 **"Cock shot!" He yelled as he punched him right in the dick.**

Yang and Ruby proceeded to burst out in laughter. Weiss looked scandalized. Glynda had a slight twitch on her face. Ozpin was smiling behind his cofee cup. Nora was cheering Jaune on. Pyrrha blushed and felt sorry for the guy, even though he was a bad guy. And ren put his leg over his junk.

 **Deadpool pushed a guy out the back, causing the back/trunk door to open up and he was hanging on the edge.**

 **"Ha!" Deadpool laughed until the guy right next to him starting smashing his head into the headrest.**

 **"Oh! Rich Mistralian Leather! Very Sophisticated!" He said as he pulled out a tiny knife and stabbed the guy in the eye.**

 **He then moved up to the front seat, holding out his drawing before.**

 **It was of him teagbagging a picture of a redheaded man with ox horns.**

 **"Have you seen this man?" He said in an exagerrated superhero tone of voice.**

 **Only for the man to start bashing him into the stereo, causing the channels to change.**

 **"Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow!"**

 **He responded by kicking in a cigarette lighter and pushing it onto the guys forehead.**

"Ooooh Ouch!" Yang said as that had to hurt.

 **And then he shoved it in his mouth.**

 **"I never say this, but don't swallow!" He said as his eyes widened.**

"PFFFTTTT!" Ozpin spit out his coffee at that.

"HA HA HA!" He started laughing as Ruby looked confused.

"Whats wrong with not swallowing?" She said as Yang looked at her sister, trying to hold back laughter.

"Uh, maybe I'll tell you when you're older Rubes." She said as her sister got an innocent look on her face.

 **Suddenly the car he was in got flipped over, and started to roll on its side a few times before finally coming to a stop.**

 **The resulting white fang got out of their vehicles and pointed their rifles at the wreck of the armored car in front of them. Course, they thought the man in the red suit would be dead by now. After all who could survive that.**

 **And suddenly the window rolled down...and a head popped out.**

 **"HEY!" He said in a friendly tone.**

 **They responded by shooting at him.**

"He was just being nice!" Nora shook her head at the white fang meanies.

"It was kind of stupid to poke his head out." Weiss said.

 **"WAIT! YOU ALL MAY BE WONDERING WHY THE RED SUIT! WELL THATS SO BAD GUYS CAN'T SEE ME BLEED, THAT GUY'S GOT THE RIGHT IDEA, HE WORE THE BROWN PANTS!" Deadpool said as the man in question fired at his arms.**

 **"Fine! I only have twelve bullets! So you'll each have to share!" He said as the camera zoomed in on them.**

 **"Well Ice Queen, prefer to feel wonderful pants feelings that are foreign to you." He said as he jumped up.**

"EXCUSE ME?!" Weiss yelled as everyone else blushed.

"I thought I was his girlfriend in this?" Blake said as she was confused.

"He's probably just doing it to mess with Weiss." Yang said as she saw Deadpool wink.

 **"Golditits has got it right!" He said as he jumped up.**

 **Suddenly the camera was in slow motion as he fired one gun, then he flipped over again, and he fired his other. Both Bullets have the respective numbers '12' and '11' on them.**

 **The two bullets hit their mark as two bodies fell to the floor and Jaune fell back behind the car.**

"Okay, that was pretty bad ass." Blake said as Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"I've seen better." He said.

 **"Suck my balls Ozpin!" Deadpool yelled as he heard Ozpin over the TV.**

 **Suddenly a motorcyle came up and shot Jaune in the arm.**

 **"OW!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.**

 **The motorcycle went off into the distance as he stuck his finger in the new bullet hole in his arm.**

 **"Shit." He said as he wiggled it around.**

"That is disgusting." Glynda said as she hated seeing shit like that.

"That would just feel weird, I hope that never happens to my arm..." Yang said as she had no idea what was going to happen to her.

"He doesn't seem too upset about it." Nora said as he seemed fine.

 **"MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled as he pointed his pistols at him.**

 **"10...Shit." He said as the man dodged the bullet.**

 **"9...FUCK!" He yelled as the motorcyle got closer.**

 **"8...SHITFUCK!" He yelled as the man shot by him.**

 **He jumped over the truck again as he saw the motorcyle get too far away.**

 **"Bad Deadpool..." He said as he got a depressed look on his face.**

 **Only to walk forward and see a guy.**

 **"7." He said as he shot the man in the head.**

 **"Good deadpool!" He said in a happier tone.**

"Is anyone else a little disturbed by how happy he gets at killing people?" Pyrrha said as everyone else nodded.

"It is a bit unsettling, but let's be honest, were we expecting anything else?" Blake said as Yang spoke up.

"Oh I wouldn't say too much 'Sexy kitty Girlfriend.'" Yang said with a shit eating grin.

"Don't...say...that!" She said as she blushed deeply.

 **Deadpool was now hiding behind another truck as a man was firing at him. He ducked down underneath, while the man fired off round after round into the vehicle. He figured he had the man in the red suit on the run, since he wasn't firing back. Which means that he had to have been running out of ammo.**

 **So he jumped on top of the hood of the truck, and he found the man in the red suit.**

 **Doing a sexy model pose laying on the ground with his pistol resting at his side, not having a care in the world.**

 **Finally! He could kill this guy and be done with it!" He thought as he pulled the trigger.**

 **CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

 **Uh oh...**

 **"Someone's not counting." Deadpool said as he shot him in the head.**

 **"6."**

"Wow, at first I thought he was just being an idiot, but it's impressive that he knew how many bullets that guy had."

 **A pair of thugs had a ring of grenades. They pulled the pin on one of them. Only for Deadpool to walk out like a balla, and shoot thta muddafucker right while it was still in that thugs hand.**

 **"Fuck The crips and bloods, I'm the real OG here." He said as he started doing a really weird dance.**

"Who the hell are these crips and bloods?" Weiss asked as everyone shrugged.

"Probably some criminals of no great importance." Yang said as they just waved it off.

 **"UGH!" He was shot from behind as he collapsed to the ground, as one of the grunts came up behind him.**

 **He wasn't moving.**

"Are you serious?! After all of that, he gets taken down from behind?! That is such bullshit! That's worse than the ending to Scarface!" Yang said as Glynda looked at her.

"You mean when he's high on cocaine and the one guy sneaks up on him and shoots him from behind?" She said as everyone looked at their professor.

"Wait...you've seen Scarface?" Ruby asked as Glynda huffed.

"I am an adult you know!" She said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Well yeah, but...never took you for the one for Gangster movies...Real classy gangsters I mean, not the guys who wear their pants around their ankles." Yang said as nobody liked modern gangstas.

"I happen to be a connoisseur of many films Ms. Xiao Long." She said as she turned away.

"Which reminds me Glynda, I would prefer if you remembered to take your more personal movies back home instead of leaving them on your office desk." Ozpin said as Glynda choked on air.

 **Deadpool still wasn't moving.**

 **"Foooouuuur." He said in a long groan as his hand that was in between his legs right under his meat and two bits swung up and shot the man right in the head.**

 **"Ah, Gotcha." He said as he got back up.**

 **"AH! God! Right in the pooper!" He said as he wanted to pull the bullet out of his ass.**

 **"If this is how much a bullet hurts, no wonder Blake had such a hard time trying anal. Only this time it didn't work out so well." He said as he fired a few rounds into the body.**

 **"3...2...FUCKING STUPID! But worth it!" He said as he ran forward.**

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHH!" Yang said as everyone looked at Blake.

"JAUNE DID WHAT TO MY POOPER?!" She said as Ruby laughed at the word 'pooper'.

"I do not believe I wish to hear of Ms. Belladonna's sexual tastes." Goodwitch said as Ozpin agreed.

"I wouldn't exactly be judging Glynda, your personal movies have some strange...stuff on them." He said as she blushed and hid her face again.

"Shut up Oz." She said as she felt embarassed.

 **The three men lined up behind the truck from before, they were ready to take this guy out. They had been counting, he only had one bullet left, there was no way he could-**

 **Suddenly Deadpool jumped over, doing flips and shit. And the camera went to slow mo again.**

"Has anyone else noticed whenever he does something bad ass, the camera slows down?" Pyrrha said as everyone nodded.

 **"1..." He said as he fired off his last bullet.**

 **This little piggy went to the market...one guy shot in the head...this little piggy went stayed home...second guy goes down...and this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home.**

 **The third and final man went down on Deadpool.**

 **He stood up on his crouch, and he smelled the smoking guns he had in his hands.**

 **"OOOOHHHH! I'm touching myself tonight." He said as he skipped away very gayly.**

"Well, at least thats over." Weiss said as the camera didn't stop.

 **"ADDDAAAMMM!" He said as he skipped up to the guy who crashed earlier.**

 **"THERE YOU ARE!" He said as he ripped the helmet off of the guy, and he stabbed his sword into Adam, and into the concrete barrier behind him, to keep him from moving.**

 **"Remember me?" He asked as Adam came to.**

 **"I don't think so, did we go to high school together?" He asked being a smart ass.**

 **"Cute...how about now?" He said as he lifted his mask.**

 **Only to reveal a face that looked like he was a testicle with teeth.**

"Holy Sweet Fucking Oum! That is one ugly Bastard!" Weiss said as even Pyrrha looked scared.

"I don't like it..." Nora said as Deadpool turned to them.

 **"Hey that really hurts my feelings you know! It's not like I go around making fun of Weiss having small tits!" He said.**

"HEY!" She said covering her chest.

 **"Or Nora having kind of a flat butt!" He said as his eyes narrowed.**

"HEY! I will have you know my butt is pure muscle!" She said having Ren Grab it.

"SEE REN! PURE MUSCLE RIGHT!" She said as Ren blushed.

"Uh, yeah." He said as he looked at the deadpool on screen.

 **" _Ah there we go, now maybe that will help those two get together."_ Jaune thought as once Ren got a taste of the Valkyrie booty in his world, he could never get enough.**

 **"Ah, Jaune Arc...funnier how could a Human get even uglier then the last time I saw you?" He asked as Jaune thought.**

 **"Well..." He said as he had a flashback.**

 _ **"I'm a fucking monster!" Jaune yelled out as Nora and Ren were trying to calm him down.**_

 _ **"Jaune, I'm pretty sure Blake won't care what you look like, she loves you." Nora said as Jaune pulled his hood off.**_

 _ **Only to reveal his whole face.**_

 _ **"Oooh god." Ren said as Nora gagged.**_

 _ **"Do you like what you see?" He asked the two.**_

 _ **"No...You look like an acovado had sex with an older more disgusting avocado." Nora said.**_

 _ **"Thanks." He said as Ren added on to it.**_

 _ **"Not gently, like it was hate fucking." He said as Jaune was getting a little irritated.**_

 ** _"Okay." He said not liking the added on jab._**

 ** _"You look like a Nevermore face fucked the map of Atlas." Nora said._**

"He looks worse than the tentacle monsters in Blake's porn books." Yang said as Blake blushed.

"He looks like a deformed fetus." Weiss said.

"He looks like the devil came all over his face, and it was acid cum." That surprisingly came from Ozpin.

 **"OKAY! Seriously guys! Thats enough!" He yelled at the viewers.**

 **"Anyways, you know why I'm here." He said as Adam grinned.**

 **"I don't think I do." He said as Jaune pulled out his scroll.**

 **"I'm looking for my sexy kitty!" He said as he held up the scroll for Adam to see.**

 **Only for Adam to actually blush at what he saw on screen.**

 **Jaune then looked back and blushed himself.**

 **He thought he pulled up a regular picture of Blake.**

 **But instead he pulled up the picture of her dressed in a leather thong and bra, with her assuming the doggy style position, with the caption being. 'Wish you were here.'**

 **"Oops! You weren't supposed to see that one." He said as that was from his private collection.**

 **"Oh...I don't mind." Adam said.**

"WOAH! Dang Blake, who would have thought the kitty likes the doggy!" Yang yelled as she was laughing.

And Glynda and Ozpin suddenly felt like pedos due to the fact they had seen one of their students in a compromising position.

"Dang, I know Jaune said Nora didn't have much of an ass, but damn look at Blake, look at the Bellabooty!" Yang said as everyone blushed.

"YANG!" She yelled at her partner.

 **"Anyways, come on, you're going to tell me where she-" All of a sudden the reel stopped.**

 **"Uh yeah, not much happened in this scene, so we're going to zoom ahead." Deadpool said as he remembered all that happened.**

 **Basically Adam kicked him in the balls and ran away.**

 **Suddenly it looked as if the screen was fast forwarding.**

 **Only to see an image of Jaune now unmasked masturbating with a stuffed cat in his hand.**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ruby yelled out.

 **"Oops, Crap, why does this always happen?" Deadpool said as they zoomed to Jaune pulling up to a house.**

 **"This is my house. I share it with my roommate." He said as he walked in.**

 **"Coco!" He said as he slammed the door opened.**

 **Only to knock her onto her ass, her sunglasses falling off.**

 **"Oops! Sorry!" He said as he changed out of his boots into pink crocs.**

 **"Oh! So comfy!" He said as Coco growled.**

 **"You know, at times I am glad I lost my eyesight, I don't have to see you in that abomination of fashion they call crocs." She said as she could hear the infernal sounds that came with those damn crocs.**

 **"You mean my pink rubber masturbating shoes?" He said with a grin.**

"Ewwww. It's bad enough he wears crocs, but he jerks off in them too?" Nora said.

 **"Yeah, downside, my hearing is so grand, that I hear every single thing in this damn apartment." She said as Jaune layed down on the ground.**

 **"So how did your day go?" She asked as Jaune sighed.**

 **"Well, the cow dick who kidnapped Blake and turned me into this reverse pussy magnet kicked me in the nutsack and ran away." He said as he got up.**

 **"Catching him was my only chance to get her back, and hopefully help put an end to this stupid war." He said as he grabbed a bottle of skin lotion he stole from Weiss.**

"Hey! Thats my $500 dollar bottle of skin lotion!" She said as she was wondering where that went.

"You paid $500 for skin lotion?" Yang asked not believing the price.

"Well yeah! How do you think I keep my skin looking so radiant?!" She said as she was embarassed Jaune was using it to jerk his gerkin.

 **"So today was about as much fun as a sandpaper dildo."** **He said as he walked away.**

"OUCH!" Yang said as she imagined how unpleasant that would be.

"Who the hell makes a sandpaper dildo?!" Blake yelled as she didn't want to imagine on of her sex toys being made out of sandpaper.

"What's a dildo?" Ruby asked as Yang covered her ears.

"You don't need to know." Yang said.


	6. The Arc Wedding

**Okay, so here is one more before the Knights final fight chapter. Mostly Because I am making another Non Arkos story, since a Knights final fight and the chapter after that will be Arkos. So here is something to hold off the non believers of Arkos.**

 **Also I would actually like people to tell me what they thought about the chapters rather than just making their review ideas for chapters. To me that just screams out that there is no point in making the chapters since nobody actually reads them, So please, constructive criticism and thoughts in reviews rather than JUST ideas. Because lord knows I am not short of ideas.**

* * *

"What the hell kind of business did we get involved in?" Yang asked as they were surprised at what they had just seen.

Apparently Mr. Jaunepool was able to communicate with them. And he was like a sex crazed horny version of Jaune. And he had a pretty fucked up face. None of the other scenes they had seen so far had compared to that.

"So what do you think will show up next?" Nora asked.

"Who knows, the possibilities are endless." Yang said as they all felt a chill.

"Huh, I wonder why we all just felt a chill." They said as a face appeared on the screen.

It was a man with a buzzed head, two weeks stubble, and wearing a Guinness shirt.

"You all just don't know the truth..." He said as he faded away.

"Okay, who was that guy? Because he was creepy as hell!" Yang said as she felt creeped out that another strange person seemed to talk to them through the TV.

 _"That is the master of this realm..."_ The old man from the first chapter said as they all looked at him.

"What do you mean? I thought you were the master of this realm?" Ruby said as he shook his head.

 _"No, he is our true master, they call him...The Author."_ He said as he faded away.

"Okay, seriously, let's just get back to the TV, this author guy thing is a little weird." Blake said as she couldn't understand why they felt like their every move was being watched.

 **Jaune and Ruby were enjoying themselves. It truly was a nice wedding they had. Before the wedding, they had a memorial for Pyrrha, Jaune's first love. Who was taken from them too soon. But he knew that she would have wanted him to move on. He was just glad he was able to find happiness with Ruby. They had lost a lot of friends and family in this war. And it was good to see some semblance of normalcy returned to the world.**

"Awwww, that is so cute!" Yang said as everyone started teasing Ruby.

"NO! Me and Jaune are just besties!" She said holding up the friendship bracelet from the magic Jaune episode.

"Still though, it is sort of adorable, you both are so dorky!" Weiss said as she had to admit it was so sweet.

"I wouldn't be talking Weiss, you got shipped with Ruby in the fat bastard universe." Blake said as Weiss blushed.

 **"It's a shame Yang couldn't be here." He said as Yang had died the year before.**

 **"I know, but at least most of our old classmates could make it." She said as she looked around.**

 **Blake and Weiss had shown up of course. As well as the remnants of Team JNPR. The only adult who could really make it was Taiyang, and he had given Jaune a lecture before the wedding.**

 **"All I know is that I'm glad the war is over." He said as they had fought long and hard for things to be better.**

 **"Yeah, now we can start our family in peace." She said as she put Jaune's hand against her belly.**

"OHMYGOSH! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE?!" Yang yelled as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ewwww, They had nasty fun time!" Nor said.

"Wait, I thought babies were brought in by the stork?" Ruby said as Ozpin and Glynda looked at her.

"Miss Rose...how innocent can you get?" Goodwitch said as Ruby tilted her head like a puppy.

"I'll handle this Glynda." Ozpin said as he pulled Ruby close and whispered the truth into her ear.

"WHAT?! EEWWWWWWW! DAD PUT WHAT INSIDE MY MOM?!" Ruby yelled.

After Ruby had finished crying due to learning about sex, she finally calmed down enough that the tv started back up.

 **Jaune smiled, unbelieving that the child in her was actually his.**

 **"Do you know if its a boy or a girl?" He asked.**

 **"I don't know, I want it to be a surprise. But if it's a girl, I know what we should name her." Ruby said as Jaune smiled.**

 **"Oh? Don't you think that's something I would like to know?" He said with a smile.**

 **"Pyrrha." Ruby stated.**

 **Jaune's smile faltered for a bit, remembering the name of his first love.**

 **"Don't you want to teach little Pyrrha how to fight?" Ruby asked knowing how Jaune and Pyrrha used to train on the roof.**

 **"I do..." He said as he kissed her.**

"It's so...CUTE!" Nora yelled.

"You would really name your daughter after me?" Pyrrha said feeling honored by Ruby.

"I...don't see why not..." Ruby said as she was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Even I will admit, you two are quite the pair." Goodwitch said pushing up her glasses.

"Yes, I must admit, this ship is sailing quite smoothly." Ozpin said between sips of coffee.

"Why not name your daughter after your big sister?!" Yang said with a mock offended look.

"I guess we could always have Yang be her middle name, and WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?! IT'S MY DAUGHTER!" Ruby yelled as she suddenly put her hands over her mouth.

"Wh-What just happened?" She asked as Ozpin smiled.

"Maternal instinct." He stated

 **The camera panned to Jaune's mother Joan, and Uncle Qrow, who was now in a wheelchair.**

 **"It's cute isn't it?" She said to Qrow who was drinking from a flask.**

 **"So are you." He said attempting to flirt with her.**

 **"Sorry Mr. Qrow, but I think you lost the use of a certain appendage along with your legs." She said as she put her hands on her hips.**

 **"I still have a tongue." He said snaking it out.**

 **"This is a wedding Mr. Qrow...wait til the reception." She said as was just trying to humor him.**

 **Suddenly she noticed that one of the caterers closed the banquet hall doors to the room they were having the wedding in.**

 **"Huh, thats strange." She said as she heard music playing.**

 _ **Dmmmmm dm dmm dmm...dmmm dm dm dmmm...**_

 **The sound of a violin and cello started playing as she looked up on the balcony. Only to see that the band was the source of that music, that music that seemed way too melancholy for this type of occasion.**

"That sounds...sad." Blake said as she didn't like the music.

"Yeah! Who decides to play something so miserable at a wedding!" Yang asked as Ruby was getting a bad feeling.

"Something's not right." Ruby said as she felt a feeling of dread.

 **"Ah Lord Arc..." A voice said as they all turned to see a man.**

 **It was the old man who owned a bunch of companies around Remnant, Ramen, Dust, Weapons, you name it. He probably sold it. Jaune had to make a deal with him in order to supply his armies, a deal which he had upheld. If Jaune's army were to win, the old man would be made one of the richest people in all of remnant, this was the agreement that was enacted. And was uphold due to most of the world's governments agreeing to the man's terms.**

 **"It occurred to me that I have let one thing slip my mind." He said as Jaune sat Ruby down, since she was feeling a bit queasy.**

 **"And what would that be?" He asked, not sure what he was talking about.**

 **"I have neglected to give you a wedding gift." He said with a smile.**

"Isn't that the old man from dust until dawn?" Yang asked as they took a closer look.

"Yeah it is! Dang, who would have thought he was so important?" Weiss said as Ruby kept getting the sinking feeling.

"Something isn't right..." She said.

 **Meanwhile, Jaune's mother noticed something, the guards/chaperones they had for the wedding were nowhere to be seen. In fact, there was absolutely no trace of them even being there. It was then that she stepped on something. An piece of cloth that one of the attendees had dropped.**

 **She picked it up and unfolded it. And her blood ran cold.**

 **It was a white fang insignia.**

 **"JAUNE!" She yelled turning his attention to her.**

"What's wrong?!" Pyrrha asked as she knew if the white fang were involved it couldn't be good.

 **Only for one of the attendees to pull a knife out of his sleeve. And walk over to where Ruby was sitting.**

 **And plunged the knife into her belly.**

 **"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she was stabbed over and over agian.**

"AAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she couldn't handle what she was seeing on screen.

"WHAT IN OUM'S NAME?!" Yang yelled as she stood up ready to kill.

"THAT SICK BASTARD!" Blake yelled not believing the white fang would stoop so low.

"Those...Filthy...Monsters..." Weiss said trying to keep calm at seeing her best friend get stabbed.

"Let's...break...their spines..." Nora said silently but deadly.

Everyone there was ready to kill.

 **Jaune turned to see his bride being stabbed. But he soon found himself taking an few crossbow bolts to the chest. And that was when the massacre began.**

 **A man walked behind Qrow and slashed his throat, being a cripple, there was very little he could do to defend himself. Multiple bullets soon shot out killing friends and family, Jaune's sisters were beheaded and thrown to the wolves, their flesh soon served to be a filling meal for them.**

 **Joan tried to do something, but she took a crossbow bolt to the shoulder, as she fell to the ground.**

Glynda was ready to smash the tv to bits. And Ozpin was gripping his coffee mug so tightly that it was starting to form cracks.

Ruby had tears in her eyes, she was seeing her friends and family die right before her. And to make matters worse, her own child had been stabbed to death before she had even been born. It was a horrible thought to think about. Her child dying right alongside her.

Yang was trying to comfort Ruby, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the tv, it was almost as if a spell was cast over them.

 **"Almost too easy." Mercury said as Emerald and Cinder made their way into the room.**

 **"I hope you remember our agreement." The old man said as Cinder smiled.**

 **"Of course, in our new world, you will be wealthy far beyond your wildest dreams, far more than these...insects could give you." Cinder said as she looked over the dying crowd.**

 **Her armies may have been destroyed, but anyone could be bought and sold. And nobody would expect an attack at a wedding. So she snuck in some remnants of the white fang, and staged an ambush. And it had worked out all so well.**

 **"..." Emerald said nothing as she watched Ruby Rose bleed out, her eyes going dead.**

 **Emerald knew that she was pregnant...she was the one who informed Cinder of her pregnancy. But she never thought Cinder would do this. She thought that would mean Ruby would be out of comission while she raised her child. She had no idea Cinder was planning on killing her.**

 **"Damn, wouldn't it be freaky if the little baby arm popped out of her stomach?" Mercury asked recording the whole thing.**

"I'm going to kill that bastard..." Yang said.

"I'm going to kill Cinder..." Pyrrha said as nobody messed with her boyfriend or her best friends.

"We'll help..." The rest of the group said.

 **Only for a knife to get stabbed into Mercury's throat, and for Emerald to be seized by the throat, and had a dagger held up to her throat.**

 **"Let us go! Or I'll cut her throat!" Joan snarled as Cinder was right next to the old man.**

 **"You're hardly in the position to be demanding anything Miss Arc." The old man said as he took a sip of wine.**

"I really hope he isn't like that in real life..." Goodwitch said as she hoped that he was different from his on screen counterpart.

 **"Let me and my son go!" She said as Jaune was kneeling over Ruby's corpse, holding her head in his lap.**

 **No tears fell, it was almost as if he was comatose. He looked at her cold dead eyes, the look of horror etched on her face. He placed his hand over her stomach. Knowing that little Pyrrha had died along with Ruby.**

 **It happened again...he let his partner die...but that wasn't all he lost...He lost a daughter as well.**

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said as she saw the broken look in his eyes.

"You have to survive Jaune!" Ruby yelled.

"You have to get them back!" Ruby yelled her emotions getting the best of her.

 **"Like I would let you get away so you could rally your armies again! I will strike them down when they least expect it!" Cinder stated.**

 **The truth was Jaune's army was disbanded as soon as the war ended. They were discharged and sent home. It had been six months since the war ended. And there were no signs of conflict. So they had become soft. Which made them easy targets. No one expected to die in their beds, in their kitchens, or even squatting on the toilet. They were sitting ducks.**

 **"Mother..." Jaune said as he stood up, his voice slurred from the blood loss.**

 **Only for Roman Torchwick to walk up to Jaune.**

 **"Salem sends her regards!" He said as he plunged his knife into Jaune's chest.**

 **Blood poured from Jaune's mouth as he fell to his knees. His face going pale.**

"No...not him too..." Ruby said as she fainted.

"What...is this place?" Blake asked as Ozpin remembered the name.

 _"Salem...does your cruelty know no boundaries?"_ He thought as he couldn't afford to take her lightly anymore.

 **"AGGGGHHHHHHH!" Joan yelled out as she slashed Emerald's throat.**

 **She dropped the knife...what was the point anymore? Her son was dead...her daughters were raped and murdered. Her husband had been dead for years. Her grandchild died before she could even live. And now everything they fought for was coming to an end. The peace they had worked so hard to obtain, was now gone, burned to ashes. By that witch.**

 **Cinder put her out of her misery by disintergrating her into ash.**

The room was silent, there were cries of anger and sadness. Even Glydna had lost her composure and was shedding tears. They thought they had finally come across something normal. But it turned out to be one of the worst things they had ever seen.

 _ **"Doesn't look too good does it?"**_ The author said as he appeared.

"You...YOU DID THIS!" Yang yelled as she tried to punch him.

 _ **"Nope...I didn't create this universe..."**_ He said as he caught her punch.

 _ **"I will admit, forcing you to witness that was a mistake."**_ He said as he walked up to Ruby.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Nora and Pyrrha yelled at him as he approached Ruby's prone body.

 _ **"I assure you, I mean no harm."**_ He said as someone he got behind them and he leaned down and placed his hand on Ruby's face.

 _ **"There, there Ruby, it's all going away, the pain and sadness is allll going away...Rest easy now..."**_ He said as the panicked look on Ruby's sleeping face was replaced with a peaceful and serene look.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Glynda yelled, worried for her students.

 _ **"I removed her memories of that universe, it is best that she doesn't remember much of Westeros..."**_ He said as he walked to Pyrrha.

 _ **"I must warn you, some of these universes you will witness, they will be highly distressing, like the Red Wedding, others will be happy and funny, like Deadpool. And others...well, its hard to tell, the possibilities are endless."**_ He said as everyone remembered what Yang said earlier.

It was scary that they didn't know what was going to happen next.

 _ **"I apologize, I do not have complete control over how this story will end, all I can say that there are forces that control even me that I must appease...So I bid you adieu."**_ The author said as he disappeared.


	7. A Knight's final fight reaction

**Okay here I am with the chapter based on a Knights Final Fight by Jauneforever.**

 **Also to just address one guest review I got a kick out of...Guest: You want a review on your chapters asshole? I FUCKING HATED THIS ONE THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!**

 **Dude..My penis can only get so HARD. But yeah thats what I was going for. Let hate flow through you...Yeeesssss.**

 **Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

"I wonder how much longer we are going to be in here?" Yang asked as they had just finished up Jaune's weird red suited adventure.

It was weird to see that Blake was kind of a sex fiend in that though. Like, really strange. Blake however was kind of turned on. Not that she would ever admit that.

"Woah! What happened? I blacked out!" Ruby said as she woke up.

"Uh, not much, we were just playing...a game!" Yang said glad that the author erased Ruby's memories.

"Oh okay, hey look!" She siad as she pointed to the tv.

"Next one is coming up!" Ruby said as the screen switched to Jaune and Pyrrha.

The scene switched to them outside of Beacon at night.

 **"Pyrrha thanks for everything." Honestly I can't even count how many times I would have died or quit without you. "Jaune?" You probably won't forgive me for this but I can tell you don't intend to come back and as your leader I'll make sure you do. She doesn't see it coming. I quickly shove her into the rocket locker nearby and send it off. "JAUNE!" She sound so distressed but it's for the best. Honestly the invincible girl who could be a Maiden or the boy who got in on fake transcripts what choice is there? "Heh." I can't help but chuckle at the irony. I'm the one about to save you … I hope.**

"Wait, what the heck is going on? Why did Jaune shove me into a locker?" Pyrrha asked as everyonre was worried.

"What does he mean, by 'she didn't intend to come back'? Why wouldn't she come back?" Ruby asked as she was getting worried.

"Something's not right." Ozpin said.

 **Crocea Mors cuts through the door like butter. The only thing besides my aura and semblance I have going for me, a sword and shield that never brake, and their not even truly mine. That woman, Cinder, is standing on the other side of the tower. She has to be working for someone, possibly not even human for all I know it could be a really ancient Grimm, or she is truly twisted to be able to control or at least direct Grimm. As she stares across from me with a cold smirk across her face I notice her followers behind her.**

"Well I think we all know that Cinder is a villian at this point, but Mr. Arc's accusation, that's quite an accusation, an ancient grimm?" Glynda said as Ozpin thought about it.

"It's certainly not impossible, but still, what I want to know is how he figured all of this out. Mr. Arc may be smart, but his perception skills need work." He said as Pyrrha nodded.

"Tell me about it." She said as he still couldn't take a hint.

 **Mercury is still broadcasting the destruction and Emerald seems pleased with how things are going. "So the school idiot comes instead of the champion." She is really pissing me off. She made it quite clear she was able to hack Beacon. I hope she wasn't able to spy my secret training sessions. I checked for cameras and found none but if I missed one then my trump card is useless. The one chance I have of taking her down depends on her not knowing my semblance. I haven't even shown my team yet.**

"Jaune is hiding an ability?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around.

"No way, Jaune wouldn't hide anything from us...would he?" Nora said as Ren looked thoughtful.

"To be honest, we don't know what Jaune's personality is like in this...for all we know, maybe he doesn't trust us as much in this." He said as everyone looked worried.

"Or its something so dangerous he wouldn't tell us." Ruby said.

 **"No I'm just here to buy some time." It's true if I fail to take her out hopefully the teachers or Qrow can get here with the time I buy. "I have to ask how come Mercury is back on his feet so quickly?" It bugs me I have the best healing factor out of all of us and even I would take at least a month to be back up and walking with the injury he was supposed to have. "Heh, that because these ain't the original" Mercury then lifts his pant leg and reveals a prosthetic. That makes sense and pisses me off more. Yang suffered because of this piece of garbage's lies. "Guess that makes Emerald your illusionist" makes sense why Yang attacked now probably actually saw Mercury attacking "hit one target with an illusion to fool a crowd and no ones the wiser." Their shocked I figured that out their expressions make that clear. Can't really blame them. "Well what do you know? You're smarter then you look boy not even Ironwood or Ozpin thought of that."**

"Wow, I never knew Jaune was so perceptive." Weiss said as it sounded as if not a whole lot of time had passed in between the events Jaune was talking about.

"And now we know what to look out for when we fight them." Ren said as Ozpin spoke up.

"Even just witnessing this could help us prepare and prevent hundreds of lives from being extinguished..." He said as he smiled.

Finally! They would have an ace in the hole against Salem! This was the best bit of luck they have ever had.

 **I ready my shield waiting for the attack if what I know is true she creates flames from dust along with swords, daggers, a bow, and arrows. No telling what other tricks she has. "How about you join us instead." Wait what! "Honestly you'll never be appreciated when compared to your classmates after all you're the boy that faked his admission after all" Not surprised she knew that. "And your family, I mean I did extensive background checks on all potential threats and your last name made me think you were on at first.**

 **But then I looked deeper and discovered there are no records of you. So I had a few spies go to your hometown and what should I find out but you're the village scapegoat. The black sheep of the Arcs, born on the day of a Grimm attack and since then blamed for everything bad that happen in town. Not even allowed to go to school or receive healthcare at the hospital. Pushed outside during Grimm attacks in hopes of you dying. Honestly why fight for people like that." I can feel my eyes widen. I never told anyone about my true past. I can only imagine what they would have thought. I've tried to bury so many memories of that place. But now they're all flooding back.**

"Well thats one way his family is different from our world..." Pyrrha said a little pissed off at this version of Jaune's family.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I met his parents, they are the sweetest people ever...if a little loopy, and his sisters are so nice. Not at all like the people described in this episode." Pyrrha said as Glynda tightened her grip on her riding crop.

"His mom once sent me cookies." Ruby suddenly remembered.

"His mom sent me a brand new copy of Ninjas of love autographed by the author." Blake said as Jaune had called in a favor for her, Blake still didn't know that Jaune's mom was the author.

"She made me pancakes! And she gave Ren rare tea! And Pyrrha some dating tips!" Nora said as Pyrrha blushed.

"Yeah...his mom seemed to ship you guys." Ren said remembering the time he met Jaune's mom.

 **"So what do you say join me and you can have revenge on that town and anything you desire at all" The sultry tone she uses send warning signals through my brain. I can't help it as I break into full blown laughter. "You… You honestly think I'll join you after all the death you've caused." The smirk is back. "Maybe, I always did like blonds." Honestly as if I believe I would have a shot even if I joined her and I sure as hell don't plan on it. "Enough, do you plan on just talking or are we going to fight?" She is angry now. Her eyes are literally shooting flames. "Very well then if you want to die then die!"**

"BREAK HER LEGS JAUNE!" Nora yelled cheering her leader on.

"Can he take her?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know..." Pyrrha asked not sure what to think.

"I don't think Mr. Arc has a chance." Glynda said as she had seen what Cinder was capable of.

 **She on me in a second with twin swords, Mercury and Emerald clearly willing to stand back and watch her utterly destroy me. I focus on blocking her attacks I'll need all the aura I can spare for my trump card. Ten minutes later and they are clearly surprised I lasted this long. I may not have gone on offense but I haven't gotten even a single scratch from Cinder. She is probably a long range fighter so that gives me an advantage in this confined area on the tower. The Dragon Grimm has wrapped itself around the tower now, waiting for Cinder I believe.**

"HOLY HELL THERE IS A DRAGON GRIMM?!" Ruby yelled as she can't believe they are now only just seeing that for the first time.

"Those exist?!" Yang yelled out as even Ozpin looked surprised.

"Well...apparently they do..." He said in shock.

 **In the next second the entire duel changes. In a blinding burst she summons a flashbang and blinds me. All I can see is a white light and the next thing I know a burning pain on my shield arm from mid-bicep down. When my head clears I can see my arm has been cut off leaving me without my shield. My aura stop the bleeding but can't deal with the pain. I hold back a scream. I won't give her that pleasure.**

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Ruby said feeling a bit queasy.

"You and me both." Yang thought as she especially felt uncomfortable about losing an arm, for reasons she didn't know why.

"Come on Jaune...you got to fight back." Pyrrha said cheering her team mate on, hoping he could survive.

 **"Well boy it was fun but this is the end of your story." Summoning a bow and arrow she proceeds to aim, from the looks of it, at my heart. I can't dodge and the arrow pierces my armor like its wet paper. Burning that's all I feel. I can feel my vision fading. I'm on my knees now my head hanging into my chest. Slowly all I see is black. Is this all I could accomplish.**

 **…...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"No...He...he can't be dead! Not again! NOT AGAIN!" Pyrrha yelled as Ruby looked confused.

"What do you mean not again? We haven't seen Jaune die yet in these..." She said as Pyrrha remembered that the Author had erased Ruby's memories of the red wedding.

"She's just being emotional Ruby, you can't blame her." Weiss said as she didn't want Ruby to remember the red wedding either.

"Okay...but I'm worried for him too."

 **No! I won't allow it she'll go on to hurt more people including my friends. I don't have the right to die! Not yet! Not until this monster is dead. I'll drag her through the gates of hell myself if needed. I can see once more, she's coming closer. I can make out her voice ,taunting me telling me how I failed, what she will go on to do, the promise of pain for my friends, and how she will enjoy watching Pyrrha burn. She places her hand on my cheek, preparing to drive a dagger into my gut to finish it. Too bad for her she can't dodge my trump card this close up.**

 **I grab her hand and flood it with my aura. Every last bit, pushing it in with reckless abandon. Not like I'll need it now. "Pawn takes Queen."**

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"It means...Mr. Arc does have a trick up his sleeve." Glynda stated.

"But what is it?" Ozpin added on.

Whatever this trick was, it had to be dangerous if Jaune was using it as a last resort.

 **I can't help but say, she fancies herself a queen but in the end a pawn brought her down. "What … what did you do?" she's clearly in agony right now but after all she has done I couldn't care less. Mercury and Emerald are by her side instantly keeping her standing as she clutches her gut, good the blast will get them too. In the back of my mind I notice Mercury's scroll is still filming and has fallen so it's pointed towards us but I'm too exhausted and in pain to care. With nothing but dregs of aura in my system the stump of my shield arm has started bleeding again. "I discovered my semblance months ago. But it was too dangerous to use around people without training. So I practiced secretly, if my team found out they would have insisted on helping out." I have to drag this out long enough for my aura to charge up inside of her. "But it they would have gotten hurt if I made a single mistake, so I hid it from everyone." A glow has started to appear around her. That means in about two minutes the fireworks start. "My semblance is priming and detonating. By pushing my aura into something I can turn it into an explosive and with that Fall Maiden power fueling it the explosion will wipe us off the map."**

"WHAT?!" Nora yelled out.

"His semblance is MATRYDOM?!" Weiss yelled out.

"NO! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT OF THIS!" Ruby yelled out as she was stressing out.

They couldn't believe it...they were going to see Jaune twice in a row?

 **I can feel it I'm dying I've run out of energy to stay upright and I fall on my back. I've probably lost most of the blood in my body, but the look of terror on her face soothes me. This is it she has no way to stop the blast. I've put her in checkmate. I notice Emerald and Mercury haven't run off, I can admire their loyalty if nothing else. "How?" At this point her voice is little more than a croak. "How can you sacrifice yourself so easily?" This is an easy answer. "Because you're a threat to my friends. My life is worthless without them. Besides they'll be fine. Pyrrha will be sad but she's strong, way stronger than me, she'll recover. Ren will be fine, nothing fazes that guy. Nora with her cheer will bounce back as long as she has Ren. Ruby will be sad for a while, I know that, but recovering from loss is something she sadly has experience in. Weiss won't care one way or another, our friendships a one way street after all. Yang will be fine and with her name cleared the sky is the limit for her. And Blake, I don't foresee her having problems moving on after all she been through. In the end it all comes down to the fact I'm the only one that's replaceable so why wouldn't I do it." That took everything I had to say but I'm glad I got to say it. Those seven made it all worth it. Irreplaceable friends, the closest thing I have to a real family. Cinder begins to scream in agony. I can feel my aura ready to explode only a few more seconds and it's over.**

The teams were crying. Jaune really thought that much of them? But at the same time, he thought so little of them?

"I care about him more than that..." Blake said, ven thought she had never told Jaune that.

"I couldn't bounce back from his death..." Nora said feeling sad at the thought.

"I may be fine on the outside...but you don't know about what its like in my head.." Ren stated.

"I...I would care..." Weiss said, as Jaune may have been annoying at first, but he grew on her.

 **8 seconds….**

 **Ruby. Sorry we can't go on to be the best leaders ever. You'll have to be the best by yourself. I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend a hand to me the weakest hunter ever.**

"Please...Don't die...Please don't die!" Ruby pleaded.

 **7 seconds….**

 **Weiss. I'm sorry I annoyed you so much. Who knows we might have actually been friends if I hadn't bugged you so much. I would have liked that. If Neptune doesn't treat you right I'll come back from the grave and kick his ass.**

"We are friends...We are friends, please! You don't need to do this! Not for me!" She yelled.

 **6 seconds….**

 **Blake. I know you'll get faunus equality someday. Don't drown yourself in guilt over your past. You couldn't stop the Fang from turning out how it is now.**

"You really believe that? Always the optimist..." She said as she felt tears forming.

 **5 seconds….**

 **Yang. You always used me for jokes or just messed with me. But you meant well. After I failed at flirting you would always fake flirt with me to cheer me up. Try to cheer up Pyrrha for me okay. If anyone can do it you can.**

"I...I don't think I could even cheer myself up! Come on! You don't need to sacrifice yourself! GET OUT OF THERE!" Yang yelled her eyes turning red.

 **4 seconds….**

 **Ren. You once told me I was the closest thing you had to a brother. That is truer for me then you know. You always helped me even with school, the big idiot that I am. At least I won't hold you back anymore. And ask Nora out I know you both want to.**

"You were never holding me back...you were helping me act like a normal human being..." He said as he hugged Nora close.

 **3 seconds….**

 **Nora. The absolutely, most unpredictable girl I've ever met. You helped me live like a kid. Something I was denied growing up. You had better keep that smile on your face. I'm not worth a frown marring your face.**

"Please...We can do all that again! We can have fun times again! Just please! DON'T GO!" She was bawling like a child.

 **2 seconds….**

 **Pyrrha. What would I have done without you? You helped me so much and I never gave back. After I gave up on Weiss I noticed your feeling but I was too much of a coward to make a move. Besides you only wanted to be treated normally, plenty of people could do that, you didn't need a loser like me dragging you down.**

"I LOVE YOU! Please don't go where I can't follow! Don't leave me all alone!" She yelled as she was crying, even though she knew it wasn't her Jaune.

 **1 second….**

 **When I left my parents told me they hoped I died a bloody death. And that the cemetery was always opened for me to return to. Not entirely false given the situation but I don't care. I always did want to go out with a bang.**

 **Detonation achieved.**

 **There is no noise my explosions are always silent but a white light quickly consumes everyone and everything on the tower including the Dragon Grimm. I can feel a slight burn, my body is turning to ash. As I fade away I have only one thought "Good-bye my friends." And then I pass on**

"..." The whole area was silent.

Glynda had turned her face into Ozpin's chest, as he was keeping his composure. But he still had a sad look on his face.

 _"How many people must die for peace to be achieved?"_ He thought as he didn't want anyone else to die.

"Why?...Why do all of that...just for us? Does he really care about us that much?" Weiss asked as she felt really guilty.

She had mocked the boy relentlessly...but now, she wanted to apologize for everything mean she had ever said to him.

 **No one's POV**

 **Everyone stares at their scrolls, monitors on the street, or at a television not believing what they saw. It's clear that Jaune had no idea his last thoughts on his friends were spoken aloud. Then they feel the shockwave. The tower collapses from the force of the blast. Chunks of the Dragon Grimm ran down slowly evaporating. The rest of the Grimm run in fear of something that could kill a Grimm so powerful. As a chorus of cheers rose through the war-torn area the students had a different reaction. Wail rose from those close to Jaune while sobs from the others rang out. The teachers unable to keep their heads up at the fact a student had to sacrifice himself or the fact they had missed such brutal emotional scarring. In his office, nursing his wounds, Ozpin adds a large amount of liquor to his coffee. Thinking of ways he could have prevented this. Jaune would never know what an impact he had on people and the world.**

"It reminds me of an old saying." Ozpin said.

"So many stories, where the hero sacrifices himself to stop some great evil. And because of their sacrifice, the good guys all cheer, the bad guys lose, and everyone wins happily ever after..." Ozpin said as he looked to the group.

"But the hero...never gets to see that ending, he'll never know if the day was actually saved...he'll never know whether his sacrifice actually made a difference." He said as Ruby spoke up.

"Then what was the point?" She asked.

"In the end...he just had to have faith..." Ozpin said.

They stopped watching for a bit. They needed time to adjust.


	8. SupernaturJaune

**Okay here I am with a new chapter. I decided not to go with Knights of badassdom for now. I'll save that for when I properly edit it. So here is something different.**

* * *

"Do you think we'll get something that isn't depressing?" Ruby said as they all felt sad after watching Jaune sacrifice himself for them.

"Hopefully...I really don't want to see that again..." Pyrrha said.

"Well...here we go..." Ruby said as the tv took on the familar pattern.

 **"Dude, this town just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Jaune said as Ren and him were following a trail of porno magazines and beer cans.**

"...Okay, not depressing, but weird..." Ozpin said as that summed up everyone's thoughts.

"Why are they following a trail of porno and beer cans?" Nora asked.

"I don't know..." Ren said.

 **"It leads here..." Ren said as he followed his partner.**

 **"I swear, this better be something good." Jaune asked as he can't believe this was happening.**

 **"Looks like a nice house..." Ren said as they knocked on the door.**

 **"Do you think anyone will answer?" Jaune said as they heard the door open.**

 **Only to reveal a little red and black haired girl along with a little blond hair girl.**

"OHMYGOD! IT'S LITTLE US!" Yang and Ruby squealed as they hugged each other.

"Why are you two young when Jaune and Ren are adults?" Weiss asked, although she had to admit, Ruby and Yang were adorable as kids.

"Who cares?! All I know is that I never knew I looked so cute, oh I just want to feed myself cookies, and braid her hair! And have tea parties!" Ruby said as she had completely gone off the wagon.

"Okay, Rubes, we're not that adorable." Yang said although she really liked the way her hair looked on the tv.

 **"Yes? Can we help you?" The blond one asked.**

 **"Uh hey, uhm...this is going to sound odd, but did you see a five foot tall...furry..." Jaune said as he tried to describe what they were looking for.**

 **"IS HE IN TROUBLE?!" Ruby panicked.**

 **"Uh...No...we're just...here to make sure he's okay...who is he?" Ren asked wondering how the little girls knew the man they were looking for.**

"Dang, who could be that short and be leaving that trail?" Glynda asked as she long forgotten her teacher mentality.

"Maybe its Uncle Qrow?" Ruby suggested.

"No way, he said Five feet tall, Thats way too short for Uncle Qrow." Yang said as she as confused.

"Maybe another relative?" Ozpin suggested.

"Nope, we don't have that many relatives, and either way, they are all well above five feet tall." Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

 **"He's our teddy bear! We think he's sick" They both said.**

"Wait...what?!" Weiss said.

"A...Teddy bear?" Ren asked.

"How the...what in the how...how is that...TEDDY BEAR!" Weiss added again.

"Okay, clearly its just two kids playing a game." Ozpin suggested being the voice of reason.

"Then how do you explain the porno and beer?" Goodwitch said he stopped sipping his coffee.

"Okay, I have no idea." He said as that was a little weird.

 **"Your...Teddy Bear. Well that's amazing. Cause we are..." Jaune said as they pulled out fake ids.**

 **"Teddy Bear doctors!" The said as they flashed their ids.**

 **"REALLY?! Can you please take a look at him?" They both said with stars in their eyes.**

 **"Sure!" They both said with smiles on their faces.**

 **They were certain the monster they were looking for wasn't actually a teddy bear.**

"Ah there we go! Monster! They must be tracking a Grimm!" Weiss said as that made sense.

"True. But why would Ruby and Yang have a pet grimm?" Blake asked.

"I don't know! This episode doesn't make sense!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Would you rather go back to the last two?" Ozpin suggested as Weiss shut up.

 **They followed them up the stairs. They noticed how they were just invited in. No parents to answer the door. That was odd, why weren't their parents home? This didn't seem right.**

 **"He's in Yang's bedroom, he's pretty grumpy!" Ruby said as they came up to Yang's room.**

 **"Teddy! There are some nice doctors here to see you!" Ruby said as Yang opened the door.**

 **They saw something with black fur, and they heard the sound of someone taking a few large gulps from a bottle of whiskey.**

 **"CLOSE THE FRIGGING DOOR!" A black teddy bear yelled out as Yang closed the door.**

 **"See what we mean?" They both said as Jaune and Ren looked shocked.**

"Did...That Teddy bear just talk?" Weiss asked as she was screaming internally.

"I...I think it did." Nora asked as even SHE was shocked.

"A talking teddy bear, okay, that makes sense, No it doesn't! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Yang yelled as Ozpin had dropped his coffee mug.

 _"Talking teddy bear, does not compute! DOES NOT COMPUTE!"_ Glynda's thought process was short circuiting.

"Well uhm...I imagine we should keep watching." Blake said as Pyrrha looked shocked.

"Maybe its one of those toy teddy bears with the recording scrolls in them to repeat certain phrases?" She asked as everyone nodded at that.

"But why would someone record 'Close the friggin door!' in a Teddy Bear recorder?" Ruby asked.

 **Jaune and Ren were wondering if they had entered some parallel universe. Because they just saw a FREAKING talking Teddy Bear. Granted they had seen some weird stuff in their lives. But it was a talking Teddy Bear!**

 **Jaune couldn't stop staring at the door. And Ren looked like he had to take a huge dump. They were that uncomfortable. They looked eat each other, giving each other a 'Did we seriously just see that?' look.**

 **"All we wanted was a teddy, that was big, real and talked!" Yang said.**

 **"But now he's sad all the time, not ouch sad, but ouch in the head sad, says weird stuff, and smells like Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said as she may have loved her Uncle Qrow, but he smelled like ass.**

 **"Uh...Little girls..." Jaune said still trying to overcome his shock.**

 **"Ruby!" The red head one said.**

 **"Yang!" The blond one said.**

"They look so uncomfortable right now." Yang said as everyone else was still processing the fact there was a talking teddy bear.

"I feel uncomfortable right now." Glynda said.

"Come on! Aside from the Teddy being a grumpy pants, a talking teddy bear would be awesome!" Nora yelled.

 **"How did your teddy become real?" Jaune asked.**

 **"We wished for it! At the wishing well!" They both said.**

 **Jaune reached for the door knob as he turned it and walked into the room.**

 **Only to hear sobbing, and The Teddy bear still holding the bottle of whiskey as he was watching the TV.**

 **"Look at this! Can you believe this crap!" The teddy yelled as Jaune looked at the TV.**

 **" _Estimated 1200 human and faunus casualties in the latest white fang attack."_ Lisa lavendar said as Jaune looked back at the bear.**

 **"Uh, not really." He said not knowing how to react.**

 **"It is a terrible...terrible world!" He said as he suddenly turned to Jaune. Effectively freaking him out in the process.**

 **"WHHHHYYY AM I HERE?!" He wailed.**

 **"For tea parties!" Ruby suggested.**

 **"Tea parties?! Is that all there is?!" He wailed again as he went back to crying.**

 **Jaune was officially freaked out. And he turned slowly to walk out of the room.**

"Okay its official, the teddy bear is real. No recording could respond to what they were seeing on a tv, and they sure as heck wouldn't be drinking heavily." Weiss said as her brain was officially fried.

"But, what the heck happened?!" Blake asked as her mind was screwed eight ways to sunday.

"I don't blame Jaune for looking creeped out! That bear even made me want to see a psychologist!" Yang yelled out.

 **"Uh, Ruby, Yang, could you...give us a moment?" Ren asked as they both nodded.**

 **"So uh, Jaune, are we...I mean, should we...Uh...Are we going to kill this teddy bear?"**

"Are they seriously having this conversation?" Ren asked as everyone didn't know what to think.

"How do you even kill a teddy bear?" Weiss asked as they weren't really alive.

"I don't know, but I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Ozpin said as everyone looked at him.

"What? You got to admit, its funny to see them freak out." Ozpin said referring to Jaune and Ren.

 **"How Ren? Do we shoot it? Burn it?" He asked.**

 **"I don't know...both?" He suggested just to be sure.**

 **"No Ren, if it goes wrong. I don't want some giant pissed off flaming Teddy coming after us!" He responded.**

"HA HA HA HA!" Yang said as she had to laugh at that.

"A giant flaming teddy, okay that is funny!" Ruby said as she joined the laughing.

"Also kind of childhood ruining." Blake said even though she didn't have much of a childhood.

"A talking burning teddy..." Ozpin said as he had officially heard it all.

 **"Yeah, besides, getting the feeling that the bear isn't the core problem here...hey wait a minute?" Ren turned to Ruby and Yang.**

 **"Uh hey, where are your parents?" Ren asked.**

 **"Well, Mom and Dad wished they were in Atlas, so probably Atlas!" Ruby said in a chipper tone.**

 **"Well, I hate to tell you this, but your bear is sick..." Ren asked as he couldn't believe he was saying this.**

 **"Yeah, he's got...Lollipop disease." Jaune could not believe he was telling a pair of little girls this.**

"Are they serious right now?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you can't explain to them that their teddy bear is a porn junkie." Blake said.

"What's porn?" Ruby asked as she had heard them talk about it all the time during this episode.

"You'll find out when you're seventeen." Yang said trying to protect her innocence a little longer.

 **"Is there an adult you can stay with, while we treat him for a few days?" Ren asked as Yang thought it over.**

 **"Well, our Uncle Qrow is on vacation, I suppose we could do there." Yang said as she hoped he hadn't been drinking too much.**

 **"Good, just go there for a few days, and also, where is this wishing well?" Ren asked as Ruby thought it over.**

 **"The fountain near the park!" She said as they left.**

 **"Okay, there we go, we go in and destroy this dang wishing well, and hopefully undo the giant stuffed suicidal teddy bear." Jaune said as soon as they were out of sight.**

 **"Let's get out of here, that bear is freaking me out..." He said as they suddenly heard a gunshot.**

 **"JESUS!" Jaune yelled as he opened the door.**

 **Only to find that the teddy bear had put a shotgun in its mouth and pulled the trigger.**

 **"Well...that's...one last thing to worry about..." Ren said feeling bad at making fun of a suicidal bear.**

 **Only for it to start moving and stare at them again.**

 **"WHHHHYYYYYYY?!" It wailed out as Jaune screamed and closed the door.**

 **"Dude...we have fought vampires, werewolves, Grimm, and even demons...but that fucking thing in there is scary as hell." Jaune said as Ren agreed.**

"I don't like this..." Ruby said as she was even afraid of the teddy bear.

"Wait, did thye just say demons?" Ozpin said as he couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Is no one talking about the fact that the Teddy Bear just pulled a Kurt Cobain?" Blake asked.

"Whatever, just next episode, this one is weird as hell." Yang said as the tv swirled around again.


	9. Spider Jaune

**Okay here we go again. I chose the original Spiderman trilogy, because I personally like it better than the amazing spiderman movies. Especially with how lame Uncle Ben was in TASM 1 and 2. I mean come on, Cliff Robertson nailed Uncle Ben, and Martin Sheen, as much as I hate to say it, sucked.**

 **I mean at least when Toby Maguire cried it was realistic, Andrew Garfield's screams just looked so wrong and fake. But he did have potential, and the movie where he plays Desmond Doss looks promising.**

* * *

"So...what do you think is coming up next?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, what if its something depressing again?" Weiss said.

"Let's hope it isn't."

 **Jaune was standing in front of the desk in his costume. He was waiting for his payment for tonight's wrestling show. The man responded by putting a hundred dollar bill on the table. Jaune took it and waited for the rest.**

 **Only it never came.**

 **"Go on, get out of here." The man said as Jaune scrunched his face in confusion.**

 **"100 bucks? But the ad said 3000." He said as the man gave him a look of anger.**

 **"Well check it again webhead! It said three grand for three minutes, and you took him out in two! For that I give you a hundred, and you're lucky to get that!" He said as he went back to counting his money.**

"Wow, this guy is a dick." Yang said as everyone agreed.

"Why did he call him webhead?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe thats his wrestling name?" Blake asked as she looked at his costume.

"Well that and his shirt has the picture of a spider on it." Weiss said as she had never been fond of spiders.

 **"I need that money!" Jaune said as he needed it to pay the rent for his sisters and his uncle.**

 **"I miss the part where that's my problem." The man said as Jaune turned around and left.**

 **He went back to counting his money as another man walked in and threw a bag at him.**

 **"Hey! What the he-" Suddenly he was cut off by a gun to the face.**

 **"Put the money in the bag!" Cardin yelled as he looked a bit unhinged.**

"Holy shit! Cardin's mugging that guy!" Nora yelled.

"I know Mr. Winchester has his problems, but armed robbery? That's new." Ozpin said as even he didn't expect this.

"He looks like he's insane in this..." Goodwitch said as he looked unkempt and unhinged.

 **Jaune was right by the elevator. Pissed off that he couldn't get the money. He lived with seven sisters along with his uncle. And they had fallen on hard times. Jaune's parents had died in a car crash ten years ago. So they lived with his Uncle Ozpin, who was retired from his job as a teacher/clock smith. And his Aunt Glynda who was also a former teacher.**

"Woah, you guys are his Aunt and Uncle?" Yang asked as that was weird to think about.

"I suppose so." Ozpin said as he had to admit, it was interesting to think of himself as an Uncle.

"I suppose...it would be possible." Glynda said as she thought about the Arc boy.

"Only one problem, why did it cut to Jaune when that one guy is getting mugged?" Ruby asked.

 **Jaune sighed a bit. He had gotten into a fight with his Uncle before he came here. He regretted yelling at him. But he was going through some interesting times. So naturally he was a little mad about it all. And he really didn't like when Uncle Oz tried to lecture him on things he didn't know about...then again, he didn't really give him a chance to offer his viewpoint. He saw the sad look in his Uncle's eyes...why did he yell at him?**

 **"STOP THAT GUY!" He heard a yell as he turned back to the room.**

 **He saw a guy with a bag running towards him and the elevator.**

 **"STOP HIM! He's got the money!" The man from earlier said as Jaune got a little mad.**

 **In his anger, he let the guy pass him and get into the elevator.**

 **"Thanks!" Cardin said as the elevator door closed.**

 **The police constable who was chasing after the guy banged on the elevator doors a few times before sighing.**

 **"What the hell is the matter with you? You let him go!" He said as he walked away, talking on his radio.**

 **The man who refused to pay Jaune was holding his head as he looked at Jaune.**

 **"You could have torn him apart! Now he's going to get away with my money!" He said in an angry tone.**

 **"I miss the part where that's my problem." Jaune repeated his own words back to him.**

"I can't say I'm impressed Mr. Arc." Goodwitch said as she was disappointed in him.

"I get that he was mad, but the guy just commited a crime." Weiss said as she couldn't believe Jaune let that happen.

"I mean sure the guy screwed him, but maybe he would have given him the money he earned if he stopped the guy." Pyrrha said as she was a little upset.

 **The man walked away as Jaune pressed the button for the elevator again. He was still mad at the guy, but glad that he could do something to stick it to him. He looked back down at the 100 dollar lien in his hand. Well...at least this could help buy groceries at least. Luckily, his aunt and uncle owned the house. But the economy was tough these days, and prices were going up on a lot of things. What they really needed was food, and they all refused for Jaune to take any money out of his college fund to pay the bills.**

"At least we know why he's so pissed off." Ruby said as he was struggling to provide for his family.

"Still though, what if that criminal goes and hurts someone?" Ozpin said as he was getting a bad feeling.

"Hopefully he won't." Ren said.

"You never know." Goodwitch was not having a good feeling.

 **As he was walking down the street, he noticed that a bunch of people were gathering around something with their phones out recording something. Jaune didn't know why but he suddenly got a feeling that he should check it out.**

 **"Stay back!" He heard an Atlesian soldier say.**

 **"Someone got hurt!" A man yelled as he was recording it on his scroll.**

 **"Hey excuse me." Jaune said as he was trying to cut through the crowd.**

 **"Excuse me." He said to another person as he could make out the hint of someone wearing a dark jacket.**

 **"Stay back Sir!" The soldier said as Jaune finally got a good look at him.**

 **"HEY MY UNCLE!" He yelled as he suddenly got down next to Uncle Oz.**

"Oh no..." Ruby said as she saw Professor Ozpin laying on the ground.

"Of all people..." Yang said.

"Why Ozpin?" Pyrrha asked.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda said as Ozpin had froze.

He just kept staring at the screen.

 **"What happened?" Jaune asked the lead soldier.**

 **"Dust thief, he's been shot, we called the paramedics, they're on their way." He said as he tried to keep people back.**

 **"Uncle Oz?" Jaune asked with a sad look on his face.**

 **"Uncle Oz?" He asked as he saw the old man open his eyes.**

 **"Jaune..." He said in a deep tone, tears in his eyes.**

 **Jaune now had tears in his eyes. How could this have happened? Why was his Uncle on the ground? Why him of all people.**

 **"I'm here Uncle Oz..." He said as his voice was trembling.**

 **"Jaune..." He said one final time before he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.**

 **The hand Jaune was holding fell limp to his side. As Ozpin took his last breath.**

 **"No..." He said as he felt tears rolling down his face.**

 **His Uncle Oz was dead.**

"*Sniff*" Ruby actually had a tear or two.

"It's not fair..." Yang said as once again they witnessed something terrible.

"Why Oz?" Ren asked as it didn't make sense.

"Professor?" Glynda said as Ozpin still hadn't made a sound.

 _"It's...strange, seeing your own death."_ He thought to himself.

 **"They got the shooter, he's in a car going down fifth avenue."** **The soldier said as Jaune heard those words.**

 **His face of sadness shifted into rage. And he let go of Uncle Oz's hand and walked away.**

 **That guy was not going to get away with this.**

 **He ran into an alley, taking off his jacket, revealing the spider shirt he had underneath. He reached into his pockt pulling out red ski mask that he used during his wrestling match. And then to the shock of those viewing. He jumped ten feet in the air, and started crawling up the wall.**

"What the? Is he...sticking to the wall?" Yang asked as Weiss spoke up.

"Probably with Aura." She suggested.

"Yeah, but that takes years of training at a combat school, Jaune never went to one remember?" Yang whispered so that the professors didn't overhear.

 **He crawled up the wall, jumping up onto the rooftop, and now he was jumping across twenty foot gaps, swinging on flag poles, and just traversing the roof as if he had been doing it for years. Finally, he landed on a spire, as he saw his Uncle's car driving erratically down the road.**

 **Knowing that he had to get moving quickly, he flicked his wrist, and shot webbing out of his wrist onto a building across the street.**

"Did...did he just shoot a web?" Blake asked.

"I think he did." Pyrrha said.

"It's probably just some sort of wire." Weiss suggested.

"I'm going with web, that sounds cooler." Ruby stated.

 **He swung across, however, since he was still new to this, he realized that he was about to run into a wall. Freaking out a bit, he shot another web out of his other wrist, so it acted as a bungee cord and got him away from his designated crash landing.**

 **"CRAP!" He yelled as he let go on his one web, and fired another one.**

 **"SHIT!" He yelled again as he was starting to get the hang of it.**

 **Finally he settled into a pattern,wait til you get to the end of the swing, and then fire off another web. And then repeat the process.**

 **He swung close enough so that he could jump on the car. The driver was shocked that someone was crazy enough to jump on the roof of the car. But they couldn't see his face due to the fact he was wearing a mask.**

 **"What the?" He said as a hand suddenly burst through the car roof.**

 **"AGH!" He yelled as he fired a few shots onto the roof.**

 **Only for Jaune to dodge every bullet with lightning speed.**

"How is he doing that?" Weiss asked as Jaune could never do that.

"I don't know, Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"I doubt it, even with Aura, Mr. Arc had trouble dodging swords, let alone gunfire." Goodwitch said as they had tested him on agility.

"Then what happened to him? And why was he shooting web out of his hands earlier?" Ruby asked.

 **The chase went on for a bit, before the driver eventually crashed into an abandoned building complex. Police cars were in pursuit, but they had gotten stuck behind a tanker truck which had crashed due to the carjacker running him off the road.**

 **"Shit!" The carjacker yelled as he ran inside.**

 **No idea that a pissed off teenager was after him.**

 **"Got to get out of here." He said to himself as he tried to see if there was a way out.**

 **In the background you could see a man lower himself down on a web, before he pulled himself back up before the carjacker could move back.**

 **He heard a noise. He looked up as he saw the shadow of a man being illuminated by a search light. He fired at the shadow in panic.**

"Why did he fire at the shadow?" Ruby asked as that didn't make any sense.

"Fear can make people do stupid things." Goodwitch said as Ozpin still hadn't made a sound.

 **Then he felt someone grab him from behind as his head was smashed into a window.**

 **"AGH!" He yelled out as he was pulled back and slammed into another window.**

 **He was thrown into the wall, he finally saw who was pursuing him. It was a guy in a red shirt with a spider on it. He pulled off his mask to reveal a blond hair blue eyed kid.**

 **"Don't hurt me! Just give me a chance! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!" He yelled as Jaune got pissed off.**

"Does his voice sound familiar?" Ruby asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, where have we heard that voice before?" Nora asked as he did sound familiar

"I think we know him very well." Glynda said as she was certain she knew him.

 **"What about my uncle? Did you give him a chance? DID YOU?!" He yelled as he grabbed the man by his throat.**

 **"WAIT!" He said as the light revealed his face.**

 **Only for Jaune to step back in shock.**

 **It was the man who he had let pass him in the hallway, who had stolen the bag of money.**

"Oh no..." Ruby said as she covered her mouth in horror.

"Cardin killed Jaune's uncle..." Pyrrha said as Weiss spoke up.

"And the worst part is, Jaune let him get away, if he hadn't have let Cardin get away, Ozpin would still be alive..." She said as she can't imagine what Jaune must feel.

"That's got to be an awful feeling." Blake said as she couldn't imagine being responsible for one of her friend's death or injury.

 **Jaune stepped back, it was his fault, he was responsible for his Uncle's death. If he had just stopped the guy. He could have prevented this whole mess. His Uncle would have been waiting for Jaune in his car, and he would have never been shot.**

 **It was all his fault.**

 **"He he he he...see ya." The man said as he held a gun to Jaune's head.**

"Why are all these realities so dark?" Ruby said as she was getting sick of it.

"Even the one with the depressed teddy bear was dark." Yang added on.

"Do you think that author guy had something to do with it?" Blake asked as Weiss shook her head.

"He did warn us that some realities would be fun, while others would be depressing, something tells me we just have to get through the bad times." She said as she was hoping something good came out of this.

 **Only for Jaune to grab the gun out of his hand, and then after he had been disarmed, he broke the man's wrist.**

 **"AGGGHH!" He yelled as he cradled his broken wrist.**

 **Jaune advanced forward.**

 **"Wait! No!" He said as he took a step back.**

 **Only he didn't realize that he was about to trip on a pipe. He fell through the window. The glass shattered, peppering his face with tiny shards of glass. he screamed all the way down, as his body finally made a loud thud on the ground below.**

"Good Oum." Ren said as he saw Cardin's body on the ground.

"It's even unsettling to see Cardin die." Ruby said as she felt a bit queasy.

 **The scene changed to Jaune up on some sort of tower, crouched down on a gargoyle, the tears streaming down his face. Realizing that because of him, he would never see his Uncle again.**

 **He eventually went home, only for the cops to tell his family the unforturnate news. His sisters and Aunt had cried for hours. And Jaune had locked himself in his room. While his Aunt and Sisters thought that Uncle Oz had died while he was on his way to pick up Jaune. Jaune knew the truth, and the guilt was eating away at him.**

Yang thought back to when she almost got Ruby killed when she was looking for her mom. And suddenly gripped her sister tighter.

Weiss remembered when she got her scar, and covered it with her hand.

Blake thought back to when Adam was going to blow up the train with all those passengers on it.

Ruby couldn't help but feel bad for Jaune, he didn't mean for anything like that to happen. He was just mad, he didn't want his Uncle to die.

Goodwitch was keeping her composure, but after seeing her superior die, it was unsettling.

Ozpin was finally talking again, but seems like he still was unsure of what to say.

 **"What was he trying to tell me?" He thought back to the last time he spoke to his Uncle.**

 _ **"Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility."**_ **His voice rang through his ears.**

 **Suddenly Jaune stopped crying. He looked over to his hidden sketchbook. He rummaged through it before he finally found the page he was looking for.**

 **It was a draft of what he wanted his wrestling outfit to look like, it was a red and blue suit, with a spiderweb design, as well as a large spider symbol in the middle of it. The eyes were reflective, while the rest of the mask covered his face.**

 **"I wish you didn't have to die for me to learn that lesson." He said as he now knew what he had to do.**

"It's a good lesson." Ozpin finally said.

"Professor?" Goodwitch was glad he was finally talking again.

"It's true, what his Uncle Oz said, with great power, comes great responsibility." He said as he looked over his students.

"You're still students, but you have been granted enormous strength and abilities some civilians will never be able to grasp, if you forget that this power is in itself a responsibility, you could very well risk the well being of civilians, friends, even family." He said as he motioned to Jaune losing his Uncle.

"So you should never forget, while these abilities may seem like a gift, they are also a great burden." He said as he finished his speech.

The two teams thought it over. It was true. Now that they had seen what could happen if they didn't act responsibly. They could get someone hurt.

Yang was worried about Ruby.

Ruby was worried about her entire family. Weiss couldn't help but think of her sister. Blake thought of her new friends and team. Pyrrha was thinking about Jaune, and Nora and Ren were thinking about each other. What would they do if any of them were to die? And it was all their fault?


	10. King Jaune

Okay, **so here we go. I am going to try and write at least two humor chapters, since I have one based on Star wars coming out. Also I have a new story out.**

* * *

"Well, at least we learned a lesson from that episode." Ruby said as she still wish Jaune didn't have to lose his uncle.

"Sometimes the lessons that stick with us the most are the hardest ones to learn." Ozpin said sagely.

"I really wish they didn't have to be so hard." She said as they saw the tv start to change again.

"And yet another one comes into the fray." Ozpin said.

 **All they could hear was hoofbeats. The sound of a mighty horse coming closer and closer. The beating of the hooves echoing in their ears.**

"I guess Jaune is riding a horse?" Ruby said as she didn't understand why they didn't just show him riding a horse.

 **And then King Jaune and his loyal servant Ren rode into the scene, well more like they skipped into the scene. Bad ass music playing as they skipped.**

"What the hell are you two doing?" Yang asked as she looked back at Ren.

"Why does Ren have coconuts in his hands?" Nora asked.

"What do you mean?" Glynda said.

"He's got two empty halves of a coconut and he's banging them together!" She said as they took a look at him.

"Oh yeah he does!" Weiss yelled.

 **"HAAGGGH!" They saw a green knight clashing with a black knight.**

 **Jaune and Ren continued to ride, seemingly unaware of the danger they were riding in.**

"Where did they get the coconuts?" Nora asked.

"Why does that matter?" Ozpin asked.

"Well they're obviously in a temperate zone! Coconuts are tropical!" She stated, remembering that book she read.

"Maybe they just found their way there." Yang said as Nora looked at her incredulously.

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" She asked.

"No, maybe they were carried by something!" Yang said as Weiss made a suggestion.

"Maybe it was a swallow." She said as a joke.

"A SWALLOW?!" Nora yelled.

"Meh, could grip it by the husk." Ren said as he just wanted to see what Jaune and him were doing.

 **"HA!" The black knight attacked back at the green knight.**

 **Jaune and Ren were getting closer and closer to the battle at hand. But as of now, they were simply riding unaware as to what was going on. Ren even had to stop to take a piss really quick. And since Jaune couldn't move without his horse, he simply had to wait til his trusty servant Ren, who others for some reason called Patsy, had finished.**

 **"GAH!" The green knight yelled as he swung a mace.**

"It's not a question on where it grips it! It's a simple matter of weight ratio! A five ounce bird cannot carry a one pound coconut!" Nora said as everyone didn't want to hear this.

"Hey Nora, I got pancakes!" Ren said as he held up a stack of pancakes.

"Oh hey Pancakes!" She said as she started eating them.

"Where did you get those?" Ruby asked as he shrugged.

"I just thought about pancakes, and then they showed up." He said as Ruby got a thoughtful look on her face.

 _"Chocolate chip cookies and strawberry milkshake."_ She thought as it suddenly appeared on a tray.

"AWESOME!" She said as she could not enjoy the movie with food.

 **Jaune and Ren were watching the two combatants fierce battle. The green knight must have been really pissed at the Black Knight, because he was attacking with such ferocity that could only be matched by a man who caught a guy sleeping with his wife. The Black Knight seemed to be unfazed, and at times didn't even flinch.**

 **"HA!" The green knight was attacking the black knight when he fell onto the ground, but the black knight grabbed his wrist and kicked his leg up into his stomach and flipping him over.**

 **The black knight stood back up and grabbed his sword.**

 **"GAAAHHHH!" The Green knight was charging forward with a war hammer.**

"Has anyone else noticed these two knights have not said a word of dialogue? Just screaming?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe that will change soon." Yang suggested.

 **The black knight responded by throwing his sword at the green knight.**

 **The sword traveled through the air, going through the slit in the knight;s helmet, and coming out the other side. Orange blood pouring out of the wound.**

"Or not." She said as Ruby was slack jawed.

"Did he just throw that sword through his helmet?" She asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Glynda said as she had to admit, that was impressive.

"Why is his blood orange?" Nora asked as she was wondering if she was the only one who saw that.

 **Impressed by his skill, Jaune and his loyal man servant rode up to the black knight, who was now guarding a tiny foot bridge across a stream.**

 **"You fight with the strength of many men Sir Knight!" Jaune praised the man.**

 **"..." He didn't speak a word.**

 **"I am Jaune! King of the Remnants!" He said trying to get a response out of the man.**

"JAUNE'S KING OF THE CASTLE!" Nora suddenly got very excited at that concept.

"How did he become king?" Weiss asked wondering how the heck that happened.

"Maybe he was voted in?" Ruby suggested.

"You don't vote for kings!" Weiss asked.

"Well then how did he become King then?" She asked as the Author suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

 _ **"Strange woman laying in a pond gave him a sword."**_ He said as he suddenly disappeared again.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Ruby asked as she didn't remember seeing him before.

 **"I seek knights to join me at my Court at Beacon!" He said as the black knight still wasn't speaking.**

 **"You have proven yourself worthy! Will you join me?" He asked as his loyal man servant was keeping an eye on the two.**

 **The black knight simply shrugged his shoulders in a 'I don't know' pose.**

 **"You make me sad...come Ren!" He said as the knight suddenly spoke.**

 **"None shall pass!" He said in a gruff, slightly drunk tone.**

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Yang and Ruby yelled out at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's Uncle Qrow!" They both said, as they recognized the voice.

 **"What?" Jaune asked.**

 **"None shall pass!" He repeated loudly.**

 **"I have no quarrel with you good sir knight! But I must cross this bridge!" He said referring to the tiny foot bridge.**

 **"Then, you shall die!" The black knight said.**

"Uh, Jaune, its a tiny foot bridge going over a stream, you can literally jump onto the other bank. You don't need to fight over it!" Pyrrha said as they seemed to be fighting for a stupid reason.

 **"I COMMAND YOU! AS KING OF THE REMNANTS! TO STAND ASIDE!" He said in his royal beacon voice.**

 **"I move...for no man." The knight said.**

 **"SO BE IT!" Jaune said as he whipped out his sword.**

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Pyrrha said as she face palmed.

"They are really going to fight over about six inches of water under a bridge?!" She yelled a she couldn't believe her future hubby was so stupid.

"It wouldn't be the dumbest thing we've ever seen." Weiss said remembering the time Jaune locked himself out of his room, only to realize he had his keys in his pocket.

 **Epic battle music ensued. The Black knight and Jaune faced off. Swords at the read.**

 **"HIYA!" The black knight said as he swung his sword, only for Jaune to deflect it and swing his sword at the man's head.**

 **"HUWA!" The black knight yelled again as he went for a diagonal slash.**

 **Only for Jaune to dodge it, and for it to hit the ground. The knight repeated the same processs, only this time he did it from the other side, Which Jaune dodged again.**

 **The battle ensued for a few more seconds. The knight refusing to give any ground, and Jaune refusing to back down, until he could cross that bridge.**

 **"HUGA!" The knight said as he missed a slash and Jaune banged the hilt on his helmet.**

 **This staggered the knight enough for him to make a clumsy slash. And Jaune tapped his shoulder, only for the arm to completely be sliced off.**

"WOAH! He only tapped his arm and it fell off!" Ruby said as she had no idea Jaune was that strong.

"What the heck just happened?" Weiss said as she was pretty sure the human body didn't just fall apart like that.

"I'm just glad he won." Pyrrha said as she was just happy Jaune was still alive.

 **The knight looked down at his arm.**

 **"Now stand aside worthy adversary!" Jaune said as the knight looked up.**

 **"Tis but a scratch!" He said defiantly.**

 **"A scratch! Your arms off!" Jaune yelled.**

 **"No it isn't!" He said.**

"YES IT IS!" Glynda yelled out.

"How does he not know his arm is off?" Ren asked barely calm.

"He must be drunk again." Ruby asked as Yang agreed.

"You can't be so drunk that you can't feel a the loss of a limb!" Weiss asked as Yang spoke up.

"You don't know our Uncle." She said as simply as that.

 **"Then whats that then?!" He yelled.**

 **The black knight looked at his arm on the ground.**

 **"I've had worse." He said as Jaune growled.**

 **"You liar!"**

 **"Come on! You pansy!" He said as he swung his sword again.**

 **"HUGA!" He yelled as Jaune easily blocked his slash.**

 **"HIYA!" He said with another slash.**

 **"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as he charged forward with sword in hand.**

 **Only for Jaune to take out his other arm. Leaving him disarmed.**

"There! Now he won't be able to fight anymore!" Pyrrha said as her worry was once again aleaved.

"Still though, its strange to see Uncle Qrow fight like that." Yang said as their Uncle was usually a lot faster.

 **"Victory is mine!" Jaune yelled as he kneeled down.**

 **"We thank thee lord, that in thy mer-" He was cut off by a boot to the face.**

 **"Come on then!" The black knight sound as he was bouncing around on his feet.**

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Ozpin yelled out.

 **"WHAT?!" Jaune yelled as he was getting off of the ground.**

 **"Have at you!" He continued to kick Jaune.**

 **"You are indeed Brave sir knight! But the fight is mine!" King Jaune was starting to get very irritated.**

 **"Oh? Had enough eh?" He taunted.**

 **"LOOK YOU STUPID BASTARD YOU GOT NO ARMS LEFT!" He yelled.**

 **"Yes I have!" He stated in a happy tone.  
**

 **"LOOK!" Jaune pointed out his stubs.**

 **"It's just a flesh wound!" He said as he continued to kick him.**

"Just a flesh wound?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU QROW?!" Glynda yelled out.

"Wait, how do you know our Uncle?" Ruby asked.

"Qrow was a student here once too." Ozpin said as he was getting really irritated with this dumb ass.

 **"Stop that!" Jaune yelled.**

 **"Chicken! Chicken!" The Black knight yelled.**

 **"I'll have your leg!" Jaune warned.**

 **The black knight responded by kicking him.**

 **"RIGHT!" He yelled out as he cut off a leg.**

 **"Right! I'll do you for that!" He yelled out.**

 **"You'll what?!" Jaune yelled as this was getting weirder and weirder.**

 **"Come here!" The knight yelled.**

"Oh my god, when will he learn to give up?!" Blake could not believe what she was seeing.

"How the heck has he survived this long with how much blood he's lost?" Pyrrha was trying to remain rational.

She no longer had to worry about Jaune, since she was sure he was safe. But this knight was getting really weird.

 **"What are you going to do? Bleed on me?" He asked the knight.**

 **The knight responded by rubbing up against him in what looked like a struggle snuggle.**

 **"I'M INVINCIBLE!" He yelled as he was rubbing up against him.**

"Obviously not! You've lost three limbs!" Weiss yelled.

 **"You're crazy." Jaune said as he was now in awe of how stupid this guy was.**

 **"The black knight always triumphs! Have at you!" He yelled as he continued to rub up against Jaune.**

 **"Come on then!" He said as Jaune sighed and finally cut off his other leg.**

"If that doesn't stop him, then I don't know what will." Yang said as she was actually embarrassed to be related to this guy right now.

"I think he's kind of brave!" Nora said.

"There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity." Ozpin said as Qrow had long ago crossed that border.

 **"Oh." He said as he looked at his stumps.**

 **"Alright! We'll call it a draw." He said as Jaune sheathed his sword.**

"A draw...A DRAW?! All your limbs are gon and you're saying its a DRAW?!" Glynda was going to kill Qrow the next time she saw him.

"How is he still alive?! Pyrrha asked as there was no way anyone should survive that!

"Uncle Qrow is really tough?" Ruby asked as she knew how tough he could be.

But still this was ridiculous even for her. Heck, she didn't feel bad that her uncle had lost all of his limbs in this.

 **"Come Renny!" Jaune said as his man servant followed him across the bridge.**

 **"Oh I see! Runing away eh? You yellow bastards! Come back here and get whats coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!" The black knight said as he attempted to hop after them on his stubs.**

Nobody knew what to say, they had officially seen one of the weirdest battles they had ever witnessed.

They didn't know whether to laugh, or marvel at what they had just witnessed.


	11. Jaune and Silent Ren

**Okay here we go.**

 **To the guest reviewer who asked me if they could do a version of this where they are reacting to alternate versions of Ruby, yeah sure go ahead. I don't own it. And it's a free country. Just make sure to remember to write that you don't own it.**

 **And Yes I am planning on doing more reacting to other fanfictions, but I have to get persission from authors, and a lot of the ones you guys ask me to do are long as hell. So I won't get to them right away. Its a process I do a little bit at a time.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is short, sorry to disappoint.**

 **Anyways here we go.**

* * *

"You know, I know I wanted something happier, but that was just ridiculous." Weiss said as she couldn't believe they just a knight continue to fight even when he lost all his limbs.

"Tell me about it, I have never seen a guy that determined to win." Ruby said as she admired his bravery, but frowned at his stupidity.

"I am still planning on killing Qrow next time I see him." Glynda said as they heard a scream.

"SHIT!" Qrow yelled as he face planted on the ground.

"Ow..where the hell am I? Where is that waitress? And...Glynda?" Qrow asked as he saw her gripping her riding crop tight.

 _ **"Perrrrrffffeeeecccccttt."**_ She hissed out.

 _ **BANG! SMASH! KICK! PUNCH! KNEE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE! RIDING CROP TO THE ASS!**_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Qrow yelled.

"For being as stupid as you were in the last episode." She said as he looked confused.

"Last episode? What the hell do you mean?" He asked as Ruby and Yang filled him in on the details.

"Well, if that's true, then another episode is starting up." He said as he got out his flask.

 **Jaune and Ren were dressed in weird suits. Jaune was in a mostly white suit, with red panties, and rose red boots with the symbol of a blunt on his chest. Wearing a red mask and some weird helmet. And Ren was wearing some suit of backwards cap with bat ears, and a black cape with the symbol of a pot leaf on it.**

"What the hell am I wearing?!" Ren asked as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell is Jaune wearing?!" Pyrrha asked as even she didn't like the outfit.

"Am I still drunk?" Qrow said as he was losing his buzz.

"No, you're fine." Glynda said.

 **"Uhm...Snoochy boochies?" Jaune said as he wasn't sure what to do.**

 **Ren didn't say a word, but he smiled a bit at that joke.**

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

 **The wall shattered into tiny bits as they saw a giant fist come through the wall. Rocks crumbled down as they saw a woman in a blue suit and cape come through the wall.**

 _ **HEY KIDS! IT'S YANG XIAO LONG!**_

 _ **(APPLAUSE!)**_

 **"What the fuck?!" Jaune yelled as he was hugging Ren.**

"I AGREE! WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING?!" Yang yelled out as Ruby held out a swear jar.

"Where did you get that?" Qrow asked as he didn't understand how she pulled it out of nowhere.

"Dad always asked me to keep in on me, Yang swearing helped me buy parts for Crescent rose, so I always carry it." She said.

"Still though, what the hell is going on?" Blak asked.

 **"He he he he ha ha ha!" Yang laughed evily.**

 **"Thought I would never find your precious Blunt cave, did you Hemp Knight?" Yang asked as she walked into the room.**

 **"But now, you and your sidekick are finally in the grasp..." She said.**

"The yellow dragon?" Yang suggested.

"I'm still adjusting to the fact Yang is a supervillian..." Ruby said.

"Fire storm?" Blake suggested.

"Firecracker?" Qrow.

"Flames of Wrath?" Goodwitch suggested.

 **"OF COCK KNOCKER!" She finished as she giggled.**

"...My name is Cock Knocker?" Yang asked more embarassed than mad.

"Pfft...Cock knocker..." Qrow had to keep his laughter in.

"What the heck kind of name is cock knocker?" Weiss asked.

"Is she some sort of prostitute?" Ozpin muttered under his breath.

 **"Why do they call you cock knocker?" Jaune asked wondering who would name their kid that.**

 **"Actually there is a funny story about that, you're going to love this true story." Yang said as she walked towards Jaune.**

 **And punched him right in the muddafucking dick.**

 **"Wooooooooooooaaaaahhhh." Jaune cried out in pain.**

"Ooooooohhhhh." Ozpin said as even he felt that one.

"Shit, I think I just felt my balls go into my throat." Qrow said as he put a dollar in the swear jar.

"I don't like this..." Ren said as he never felt so much pain at seeing someone else get hit in the balls.

"Dang, I don't even have balls, and I feel bad." Yang said as she couldn't believe Cock knocker did that.

 **"Avenge me...Hemp Knight!" Jaune said as he fell to the ground clutching his balls in pain.**

 **Cock knocker responded by pulling out an Atlesian Dildo laser sword. Igniting it so that a long red stream of pure energy came out.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang yelled at seeing her weapon.

"A laser...phallus?" Goodwitch said with a twichy eye.

"I think they call that a Killdo." Qrow said as he was now laughing his ass off.

 **"I think George Lucas gonna sue somebody!" Flynt coal the director said.**

 **He was only in this fic because the author needed to find a Chris Rock stand in, and Flynt is the only black character he could think of.**

"Woah, thats kind of racist." Blake said as she read the caption.

"Who the hell is George Lucas?" Yang asked.

"Who the heck is Chris Rock?" Ruby asked.

"Was the guy who wrote this drunk when he wrote this?" Weiss asked as the author appeared.

 _ **"As a matter of fact I was."**_ He said as he disappeared again.

 **"Any last words before I bust your balls...Bluntman?" Yang asked as Ren looked around.**

 **He didn't have a weapon, and worst off, he didn't have any weed left. And that was when his eyes spotted it.**

 **Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bong saber, it said it was experimental. But at this point he needed a weapon to fend off Cock Knocker, because nobody wanted to have a broken pair of balls.**

 **Reaching his hand out, he used the power of telekinesis to call it to his hand.**

 **"WOAH!" Flynt said as he couldn't believe that just happened.**

 **"Wow..." Cock Knocker said gripping her kildo even tighter.**

"Wait a minute, this is a movie?" Yang asked as it went back to the director.

"Who the hell would want to make a movie like this?" Qrow asked as he put another dollar into Ruby's swear jar.

"Probably a bunch of stoners came up with it while they were drunk." Weiss suggested, not knowing how right she was.

 **Ren activated his bong saber, wiggling his eyebrows at Cock Knocker as he lept into battle.**

 **He slashed at her head, she blocked with an overhand parry. After that, it became a dance of swords. When she contracted, he expanded, when she went down on him, he took the high road. When she attempted a dick punch, he attempted a cooter shot. It was an intense, yet sad battle.**

 **The only problem was, Ren was used to fighting with his hetero life partner Jaune. It was very rare that the two didn't fight together.**

"Hetero life partner?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, its like you're married, but not in the lovey dovey way, Thats what I call your dad." Qrow said as they referred to each other as Hetero life partners.

 **"SHe's going for a high kick Muddafucker!" Flynt yelled as Yang went for a high kick.**

 **And succeeded in kicking Ren in the face, and sent him into the wall.**

 **"Damn these white boys can't fight." Flynt said as he facepalmed.**

 **"Tell me about it boss!" Cardin winchester, the Audio technician said.**

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Flynt yelled at his subordinate.**

"Damn, wonder why Flynt is so pissed off?" Yang asked.

"Who knows, maybe he just really hates his job?" Ruby suggested.

"He's working on a movie about a woman named Cock Knocker...I would be pissed off too." Goodwitch said as Ruby collected a dollar from both her and Yang.

 **"Don't fuck with the raging dragon Ren.." Yang said with a bit of a sadistic smile.**

 **The wall started to spin, as Jaune was revealed, he had recovered from his balls being busted. And was now ready to fight. And in his hand, was a double ended bong saber.**

 **Although to be honest, they both kind of looked like two dildos glued together.**

"What the heck is with the dildo/bong imagery?" Yang asked as she wasn't feeling comfortable.

"Why do those things look like ding dings?" Ruby asked as everyone face palmed.

"Ruby, please don't talk, your innocence is too cute." Weiss said.

 **"Yo bitch tits!" Jaune said as he activated his bong saber.**

 **He flipped over and did some fancy manuevers.**

 **"Hey, that wasn't in the script!" Yang said as she was tired of people making shit up on the spot.**

 **"Man, nobody is going to see this fucking movie anyway! Just go with it!" Flynt yelled as he hated his job right now.**

 **All he wanted to do was direct the newest Captain Atlas Movie, but what did he get? He gets a damn stoner movie, that was probably so obscure that only the deepest trolls of the internet would go to see this piece of shit.**

 **And why did they give him this job? Because...He's a black man.**

 **Oh sure, you can have a black man be the guy who sacrifices himself in horror movies, but god forbid you let one direct a big ol production.**

 **Course it also might have been because he sent a bag of dog shit to the Schnee movie production, CEO...although it accidentally ended up in his daughters room...So Flynt did kind of fuck up.**

"Wow, that sounds like a shitty position for Flynt." Yang asked as Weiss remembered something.

"WAIT A MINUTE! SOMEONE DID SEND ME A BAG OF DOG SHIT THAT WAS ADDRESSED TO MY FATHER!" She yelled as it had ended up in her room when she was eight.

That was one of the worst moments of her childhood. Mostly because it had a small dust bomb in it, so it splattered everywhere.

Meanwhile, Ruby stole a dollar out of Weiss's wallet to put in her swear jar. She swore she must have made a fortune by now.

 **Jaune and Yang continued to fuck shit up. They slashed and bashed. They kicked and screamed. They gave each other titty twisters. They were really going all out. It even got to a point where they were pulling each other's hair.**

 **"FLYNT! I Think I have had enough!" Yang said as she was getting tired.**

 **Jaune was finally gaining the upper hand.**

 **"FLYNT! Can I get a cut here!" She yelled as Jaune swung his bong saber down.**

 **And cut off Cock Knocker's giant fist.**

 **"AAGGGGHHH!" She yelled as the kildo of death fell with the legend of fisting porn to the ground.**

 **As soon as she gave out a squeak of pain, and then looked to the camera in a deadpan look.**

 **"Not again." She said.**

"Wait! What do you mean not again!" She said as she didn't like this.

"I guess you've been...disarmed." Qrow said as even Yang felt bad at that pun.

"Wow, that really sucked." Ruby said not believing anyone could be worse at puns than Yang.

"LETS JUST MOVE ON TO THE NEXT EPISODE!" Goodwitch said as the screen changed.

"You know, I know we wanted to see something other than depressing stuff, but seems like this is just getting weird."


	12. Palate Cleanser

**Here I go again, this is a fic with Jauneforever's palate cleanser, and then to my star wars chapter. And then I plan on writing a reaction to 'Restart' by Masseffect-TxS. Since I think I was supposed to do that a few chapters ago.**

* * *

"Seriously? You can order as much food and juice as you want, but I can't get a bit of booze?!" Qrow said as he was now completely sober.

"I guess the author doesn't want you drinking." Ruby said as Qrow scoffed.

"Who the heck is this author guy, and why doesn't he want me drinking?" Qrow said as the Author appeared on the tv screen.

 ** _"I'm the author, and the reason why? So I can do this."_** He opened a flask and took a swig of whiskey.

 _ **"Ohhhhh, this whiskey is simply orgasmic, and the best part is...YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!"**_ The author gave a middle finger to Qrow and faded away.

"What the hell? What did I do to piss that guy off?" Qrow asked as he appeared on the screen.

 _ **"You were a dick to Ironwood."**_ He said as he disappeared again.

"What the hell?" Qrow still didn't understand what he did wrong.

"Just shut up! Next episode is starting." Glynda said.

 **After a week of cramming for Port's newest test you would think we could catch a break but no, Oobleck decides that a massive test on the last century is in order. So now I'm digging through the library trying to find a book on relations between the kingdoms over the past fifty years. I swear this library system makes no sense, the books are practically random.**

"I can understand that." Yang said as she tried to find a book before, ended up getting lost.

"Same here..." Blake said as she was looking for erotic novels, only to realize the school didn't carry those.

"We should really consider changing the system." Goodwitch said as Ozpin nodded.

"Books are evil anyways..." Qrow said pissed off he couldn't get a drink.

 **"Hey Vomit-Boy." I turn to see Yang and Ruby behind me, Blake is further back through shelves.**

 **"Hey guys, can't talk right now." Where are you, you stupid book. I've been here for the past three hours. I check the last book on the shelf and move to the next one, twenty-three down and countless more to go.**

 **"So Vomit-boy did you hear about Ice Queen and Neptune." I hold back a grimace, the whole school heard about that. I honestly gave the relationship a 50% chance of working out but I thought it be because of the distance when SSSN left, not because Neptune would cheat on Weiss with a girl from Shade. In the girl's defense she had no idea he was supposed to be in a committed relationship.**

"WHAT?!" Weiss said feeling pissed off.

"THAT BASTARD CHEATED ON ME!" Weiss was furious.

"YEAH! HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON MY BESTIE!" Ruby yelled at her defense.

"I thought Jaune was your bestie?" Yang asked.

"I can have two besties!" She said as Qrow shook his head.

"No you can't. Thats a general rule." He said as Ruby pouted.

"Well its a stupid rule! And I already made the friendship bracelet!" She said holding one up for Weiss.

 **"Of course I did Yang, tell Weiss I'm sorry about that." I feel somewhat responsible since I'm the one that made him go dance with Weiss two months ago. After that I apologized to Weiss for being such a pest and I've made sure to give her as much space as humanly possible. Come to think of it when was the last time I spoke to her for longer than a few words? Ah well, I think she at least can stand to be in my presence now.**

 **"So do you girls need something because I need to find a book and I'm currently failing at that." I pull another book and nearly scream, what the hell is a cookbook doing in the history section!**

"Wow, Jaune convinced Neptune to dance with you?" Yang asked as Weiss nodded.

"Yes, I still owe him for that..." She said remembering how Neptune had told her how Jaune had given him a pep talk.

"Still though, why would Neptune cheat on Weiss? He didn't seem like the type for that." Nora asked.

"It's an alternate reality. Remember?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Oh yeah."

 **"Right. So you've probably seen the mood Weiss had been in for the past two weeks, especially during her fight in combat class yesterday." I nod at that and turn to respond. "I think Dove is still getting treated for frostbite." I may not be on great terms with the members of CRDL but I still felt sorry for the guy.**

"What did she do to them?" Qrow asked wondering what Ice Queen jr could have done.

"I don't know, but something tells me it wasn't good." Ruby said knowing the wrath of her partner.

 **"Right so we figured she needed to take her mind of Neptune so we thought about sending her on a blind date." That might work or the guy might end up as a popsicle. My money is on the latter. "And you need my opinion on the guy you've chosen?" I honestly don't know who they could have picked, I also don't know many of the guys at Beacon too well.**

 **"Well sending Ren would lead to Nora breaking her …. Everything, one of the others from SSSN would be a horrible idea, anyone from CRDL is a big fat no, I think Fox and Coco have something going on, and I think Yatsu has a girl back home so that kinda limits the options available. Oh I would avoid that Flynt guy from Atlas, I saw him giving Weiss a pretty nasty glare. No idea why though." Wait here it is, finally found this stupid book. Oh how I wish I could just burn it to ashes right now.**

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'LL BREAK EVERYTHING!" Nora said with a fire burning in her eyes.

"YOU ARE NOT SETTING ME UP ON A BLIND DATE!" Weiss yelled with her gaze being ice cold.

"Isn't Flynt the pissed off movie director from that weird stoner reality we saw a bit ago?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't like Weiss in any reality." Ren said.

 **"You forgot about someone Jaune." Did I? No, those are the only guys I can comment on. "Um, Yang those are definitely the only guys I know on a decent level, not counting Flynt, to give advice about." Yang is giving me a cheshire grin with Ruby smiling as well. What are they thinking …. Nope, no way in hell.**

 **"Yang I am not going on a date with Weiss, she is just starting to tolerate my existence." Seriously how can they think that would be good idea?**

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled in fury.

"NO WAY!" Pyrrha yelled in defense.

"Come on Weiss! Jaune wouldn't be that bad! He's decent on the eyes!" Ruby said as she tried to calm her friend down.

"I only see him as a friend! That is all! I'm glad he stopped his pursuit of me! I have no interest in a relationship with him!" She said as she noticed Pyrrha with an evil grin on her face.

 _ **"Goooooooooooddddd."**_ Pyrrha said as Weiss swore she had a cloaked figure behind Pyrrha.

 **"Come on Jaune, it's not like you've got a girlfriend." That's your reason why?! I face palm and just start walking towards the check-out desk. "Yang let's think for a second. This is Weiss we're talking about. The girl who just recently stopped hating me, which I deserved for all the times I bugged her, and moved to tolerating me being in the same room as her. The same Weiss that is currently on a hair-trigger, I would like to avoid becoming an Jaune-sicle." Yang laughs at that and I grit my teeth. That wasn't meant to be a joke. Reaching the check-out desk, I sign the book out and head towards the courtyard. I need some fresh air. Before I'm half way down the hall rose petals appear around me and Ruby is right in front of me.**

 **"But Jaune I thought you liked Weiss?" I shake my head at Ruby and walk on by. I just want to avoid this conversation. A hand around my neck followed by me getting dragged into an empty classroom by Yang ends that notion. "Just answer the question." Might as well get this over with, Yang is too stubborn for her own good.**

"Ouch, why to bring up his single life." Nora said as she knew that had to sting.

"At least he's smart enough to know when to give up on a crush." Weiss said coming to Jaune's defense.

"Awww, is Ice Queen starting to like him?" Qrow asked as Myrtenaster suddenly appeared at his crotch.

"Don't call me...Ice Queen." She said as they suddenly realized something.

"Wait, how did you get your weapon here?" Ruby asked as she was the only one who had her weapon, and that was only because the author made a plot error back in Chapter 1.

 **" _I gave it to her so she could mess with Qrow!"_** The author said as he appeared behind Qrow, this time doing the crotch chop.

 _ **"SUCK IT QROW!"**_ He yelled as he disappeared again.

Seriously what did Qrow do to piss him off this much? **(1)**

 **"If we're being honest then yes I still have a crush on Weiss however I'm not dumb enough to think I stand a shot. It took long enough but I can admit now it will never happen." Ruby seems upset at my assessment of the facts.**

 **"But this could be your chance to show her what a good boyfriend you'd make." I can't help it; I just start laughing at that.**

 **"Oh that's a good one Ruby, Ha Ha Ha. Look, I'm thankful you at least consider me an option but it's just not going to happen. Ignoring the fact, she is more likely to freeze me solid then go along with this idea, I don't particularly like being a pallet cleanser. I never bothered to tell you guys but I have gone on dates before, and they were the same thing. A few girls had a jerk cheat on them or break up with them so my sisters would set them up with me and then after the date they acted like I never existed." I pinch the bridge of my nose. I know my sisters meant well but after the third time it was annoying, yet no matter how much I argued they would just make me go on the dates.**

"Oh wow...thats kind of sad..." Yang said as her joking manner had been set aside.

"Yeah, why would his sisters set him up as a rebound? Thats kind of a shitty thing to do..." Qrow said as the swear jar appeared once again.

"I may be cold, but seriously, thats pretty bad." Weiss said as she couldn't imagine her sister doing that to her with guy friends.

"I'm sure they meant well." Blake said being the voice of reason.

"Still sucks, you might as well say that he's only good for pity dates." Pyrrha said as Jaune was worth so much more.

 **Taking advantage at their shock I slip out of the room and head to the courtyard, once there I take a seat under a tree and open the book. Finally I can get some studyi… ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Some jackass has covered every inch of the inside of this book in scribbles and other garbage.**

 **"FOR OUM'S SAKE IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR SOMETHING TO BE SIMPLE FOR ONCE?!" For crying out loud, now what? I can't find a copy on my scroll or I would have done that ages ago.**

 **"What's up with you?" I look up from the ruined book to see Weiss standing in front of me. Remember Jaune no sudden movement and keep words to a minimum. I might get out of this with no frost burn**

 **"Someone apparently needed to deface this book I needed to study for Oobleck's test. I can't even find an e-book copy." I make to leave only for a folder to be shoved into my hands. I shoot her a look of confusion and she sighs.**

"Tread...Carefully Jaune." Nora said seeing the pissed off Weiss.

"Wow, it is weird seeing myself." Weiss said as this was the first time they had gotten a clear look at her.

"Yeah come to think of it, you don't show up in a lot of these realities." Ruby said as that was weird.

 **"It's my notes, copy them and then give them back to me by tomorrow." Oh thank Oum for this magnificent angel before me. "Thanks Weiss, I should actually have these back to you tonight though, I just needed some parts for the council." I make to leave but then I think for a second. Yang isn't the type to let go of an idea and Ruby is only slightly better, we still can't convince her that cookies aren't meant to be eaten every meal. Plus, I'm feeling a little vindictive after how much they annoyed me.**

 **"Oh Weiss, you might want to talk to Ruby and Yang about their attempts to set you up on a blind date. I do think getting out would do you some good but I don't think that's the way to go about it. And they actually thought I would be a good choice if that tells you anything about their ideas." I chuckle at it and start walking to my team's room. I wave back at her as I walk off.**

 **"Thanks for the notes Weiss." Let's see how can I pay her back. Oh I know, I think I'** **ll give Nora permission to prank Neptune to her hearts content. Cruel but having seven sister leads to you seeing the results a cheating boyfriend can have. And this is one of my more… better/legal… ways of getting back at Neptune.**

"Oh how sweet of you!" Yang said as she snuggled Weiss.

"Let go of me!" She said not liking this.

"Is anyone else worried about what Ms. Schnee will do?" Ozpin asked as he had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

"Meh, she'll be fine." Qrow said as he tried to reach for his emergency flask.

Only to find a folded up piece of paper with the words 'Fuck you!' Written on it.

"OKAY SERIOUSLY?! WHAT DID I DO TO PISS HIM OFF?!" Qrow yelled at himself.

 **Yang's POV**

 **By the time I had finished thinking on what Jaune said he had ditched us and so Ruby and I went looking for him. I still say that White Knight can be a thing. When we reach the courtyard we're greeted with Weiss just staring into space.**

"White knight?" Weiss asked.

"Hey! I think its a cute name!" Yang asked trying to defend herself.

"Isn't that the name of a beta male on the internet who swoops in to save a lady who doesn't need saving?" Blake asked remembering reading about that on some website called Tumblr.

She didn't go on there very often because it was populated by Social Justice Warriors and overly sensitive pansies. And that was coming from a Faunus. If a faunus thought you were being too much of a dick about Social Justice, you needed a life.

"That kind of sounds mean Blake." Nora said as Blake shrugged.

"Come on, lets face it, White Knight is a terrible name, either it means you are submissive to woman and need to appeal to their every whim, or you're someone who believes women need a man to defend them from internet trolls." She said as that was her opinion.

 **"Um Ice Queen you okay." Weiss blinks for a few seconds before focusing on us. She still seems to be in a trance before she shakes her head.**

 **"Sorry, I think I just realized that I lost a chance for a wonderful opportunity." Huh, I wonder what's up with her? Then the temperature drops a few degrees. "Now what's this I hear about you trying to set me up on a blind date." Ruby starts shouting it was my idea and runs off leaving me with Weiss. Really feeling the sisterly love. A large Glyph forms behind Weiss and she points her hand at me as ice forms from the glyph.**

 **Crap.**

"RUN ME! RUNNNNNN!" Yang yelled seeing the pissed off look on the other Weiss's face.

"GO OTHER ME!" Weiss said feeling the anger flow through her.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that Weiss just admitted to missing out on Jaune?" Pyrrha asked trying not to go full Yandere.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Weiss said as she suddenly realized what the other her just said.

"Yeah, she just said she missed a wonderful oppurtunity...too bad that would have been cute, do you think your babies would be blond or silver haired?" Ruby said as Weiss blushed.

"Wha-How dare yo-RUBY!" She said not knowing what to say.

* * *

 **(1) Honestly, Qrow did nothing to piss me off, I just wanted to be a dick.**


	13. The Grimm Side

**Okay here we go. The Star wars chapter.**

* * *

"I just hope whatever is next, I can drink." Qrow said as the author appeared again.

 _ **"Sorry, can't give you alcohol, but how about a nice package of adult diapers for your crybaby ass?"**_ He said as Qrow was getting mad.

"WHAT DID I DO TO PISS YOU OFF?!" He said as the author smirked.

 _ **"Do you really want to know?"**_ He said as Qrow nodded his head.

"I WANT TO KNOW!" He was getting irritated.

 ** _"Simple, because it was funny."_** He said as Qrow's eye twitched.

"You mean to tell me, you were screwing with me...just to get your rocks off?" He said with a pissed off tone.

 _ **"Oh Qrow, the tone you're using, my dick can only get so HARD."**_ He said as Qrow wanted to kill this kid.

"I swear to god, if I ever find you, I will cut your balls off." He said as the author laughed and disappeared.

"You know, you really shouldn't antagonize him..." Goodwitch said as Qrow looked at her.

"Or else what?" He said as he was suddenly slapped in the face with a giant rubber phallus.

"Thats why..." She said as she was not expecting that.

"Come on! The next episode is starting!" RWBY and NPR said as they weren't paying attention to the adults.

 **Yang was getting off of the bullhead, she was at the base of a volcano where there used to be a white fang base. She received a transmission saying that Jaune would be here. Sure enough, she saw him coming out of the tower to come and see her.**

 **"JAUNE!" She said as they ran up and kissed each other.**

"WOAH!" Yang said as she blushed.

"I...guess it's Yang's turn." Pyrrha said as she understood there were going to be different pairings in this fic.

"I never really saw them as being a thing." Nora said.

 **"Jaune...Thank god you're alright." She said as she embraced him.**

 **"What are you doing out here?" He asked wondering why she was here.**

 **"I was so worried about you...Ren, he told me terrible things." She said as Jaune looked confused.**

 **"What things?" He narrowed his eyes.**

 **"He told me...that you turned over to Salem." She said as Jaune looked down.**

 **"That you...killed our classmates." She said as Jaune sighed.**

"What the?! Jaune would never kill any of us!" Nora said as everyone came to his defense.

"Yeah! Why would Vomit boy want to kill any of us?" Yang asked as it didn't make sense.

"And why would he change sides for this Salem person?" Ruby said as there was a lot they weren't seeing.

"I have a feeling it will all be explained." Ozpin said.

 **"Ren is trying to turn you against me." He stated simply.**

 **"He cares about us." She replied.**

 **"Us?" He asked.**

 **"He knows...about the kids..." She said as Jaune looked away.**

 **"He wants to help us! Jaune..all I want is your love..." She said.**

 **"Love won't save you Yang! Only my new found power can!" He said with conviction.**

"What are they talking about? Why do I need to be saved?" Yang asked not sure of what was going on.

"And what is this new found power Jaune has acquired?" Ruby asked.

"Wait a minute...Yang is pregnant." Blake said as she noticed the baby bump.

"Wait...what?!" She said as the all took a look.

"Oh my gosh she is..." Nora said.

 **"At what cost?! You're a good person! Don't do this!" She said as Jaune was a little angry.**

 **"I won't lose you the way I lost Pyrrha, the way I lost my family.." He said in a sad tone.**

"What happened to Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"What happened to his family?" Pyrrha asked wondering what could have happened.

"They must be dead, but how?" Ruby asked.

 **"I am becoming more powerful than any huntsman has ever been, and I am doing it all for you, to protect you." Jaune said as Yang was a little worried.**

 **"Just come with me! Help me raise our child! Away from all of this!" She said worried about their future.**

 **"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to Remnant! I'm more powerful than Salem! I can overthrow her!" Jaune yelled.**

"Wait...did...did he just imply he's working for Salem?" Ruby said as Ozpins blood ran cold.

"No...no he wouldn't." Yang said as she could never see him turning evil.

"Yeah! Jaune wouldn't do that!" NPR was in agreement.

Jaune couldn't turn evil...could he?

The image of the joker from chapter 1 came back to haunt them.

 **"And together we ran rule this planet! Make things how we want them to be!" He said as Yang backed away.**

 **"I...I don't believe what I'm hearing! Ren was right! You have changed!" She said as she was shocked she was hearing this.**

 **"I don't want to hear another word about Ren." Jaune was getting angry.**

 **"I don't know who you are..." She said.**

 **"Jaune...You're going down a path I can't follow!" She yelled as Jaune saw something in her bullhead.**

 **"Because of Ren?" He said with a lost look on his face.**

 **"Because of what you've done! Stop now! Come back! I love you!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.**

 **"LIAR!" He screamed in anger.**

"What? What happened?" Yang asked not knowing why he suddenly got so angry.

"Jaune...did he really kill those huntsman?" Nora asked in fear.

"No, something else must have happened!" Ruby said not wanting to accept the truth.

"But...what if he did?" Qrow asked the question no one wanted to hear.

 **Yang turned around and her blood ran cold. Ren was on the bullhead. He must have been hiding in the cargo bay. She now knew Jaune thought she was betraying him. Ren walked slowly down the steps of the bullhead as Jaune grew angrier.**

 **"YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!" He yelled in anger.**

 **"No! Jaune I didn-" She was cut off as she saw him hold out his hand.**

 **Jaune had discovered his Semblance was telekinesis, and right now, he was using it to choke the life out of Yang.**

 **"LET HER GO JAUNE!" Ren yelled in a rare moment of anger.**

 **Jaune just continued to exert his power over his face. His anger blinding him to what he was doing. His eyes flashing red.**

 **"LET HER GO!" He yelled as Jaune finally let up.**

 **And Yang collapsed to the ground.**

"Oh my god." Yang said covering her mouth.

"He..He killled Yang." Ruby said.

"He killed his own wife." Blake said a bit disgusted.

"He killed his own child." Qrow said feeling his blood boil.

 **"YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!" Jaune yelled his eyes once again flashing red. The power of the Grimm Queen flowing through him.**

 **"You have done that yourself." Ren said as he got off the bullhead.**

 **"You will not take her from me!" Jaune said pulling his hood down.**

 **"Your anger and lust for power have already done that!" Ren said wondering if his friend was still in there.**

 **"You have allowed this Dark lady to twist your mind, until now...you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." He said feeling pity for him.**

"I see..." Ozpin said as everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked still distraught.

"The Grimm can have a certain effect on humans, early experiments were conducted to see if the blood of a grimm could enhance a huntsman's abilities, in reality, it doubled their strength, and gave them tremendous power in terms of Aura.." He said as Goodwitch continued.

"But there were side effects, hated, rage, insanity..." She listed off.

"Mr. Arc must have gotten a taste of that power, and it has twisted his mind." He said as they all looked at each other.

"Are you saying, its not entirely his fault?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure." He said as Qrow looked at the screen.

"I saw someone on Grimm Blood once...never again did I want to see someone like that again." He said as she had seen his sister use it once, it was horrifying.

 **"Do not lecture me Ren! I have seen through Ozpin's lies! I don't fear the Grimm as you do! I have brought peace to Remnant! And to our new Empire!" He yelled as Ren checked Yang's vitals.**

 **She still had a pulse, she was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief.**

 **"Your new empire?" He asked wondering what insanity this was.**

 **"Don't make me kill you." Jaune said his face shifting into a face of anger as he had his back turned to Ren.**

 **"Jaune! My allegiance is to Ozpin, to the kingdoms! To Democracy!" He said as Jaune sighed.**

 **"If you're not with me...then you're my enemy!" He said as Ren took a face of shock.**

 **"Only a Grimm deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He said as he unsheathed his weapons.**

 **Jaune's reply was an evil chuckle a he prepared Crocea Mors.**

 **"You will try." He said as flipped over to where Ren was and the battle began.**

"Of all the things that could have happened." Nora said as she didn't want to see those two fight.

"At least Yang is still alive." Ruby said with relief.

"But Jaune and Ren are going to fight." Pyrrha said as she didnt' want to see that.

 **Jaune attacked with his blade, with Ren getting a few shots here and there with stormflower. But for the most part he was on the defensive. The only problem with his pistols is that he couldn't fire them as accurately as he could at a longer range. He had to rely entirely on his skills as a martial artist. Luckily he always kept those skills highly refined.**

 **Jaune however had had numerous amounts of combat training. When Pyrrha was still alive she taught him Pankration and Sambo. Some of the most brutal martial arts there were, if that wasn't enough Ren had also taught him various forms of martial arts from his own country. Add in that Jaune had a perfect defense in his shield. It was not going to be easy to fight him.**

 **The volcano they were in served as a horrible stage to fight on due to the fact at any moment they could fall into the lava. Jaune slashed multiple times as Ren was parrying the blows with the blades on stormflower.**

"Damn, Jaune is much more skilled than he is now." Pyrrha said as she knew he couldn't fight like that yet.

"He's matching Ren, whatever kind of training he had really paid off." Nora said as she knew Ren was not to be taken lightly.

"Eh, the kids are alright." Qrow said as he had seen better fights.

 **Ren attempted to flip over Jaune, but Jaune immediately jumped up and bashed him into the ground with his shield. He went for a killing blow to Ren's neck, but Ren rolled out of the way in time and managed to dodge what would have been a fatal blow. Jumping back up to his feet, he landed a kick to Jaune's face. But it did little to call off his friend.**

 **Jaune just got angrier and angrier. He went back on the offensive again and forced Ren into the control room of the white fang base. The tighter quarters gave Ren the advantage as he had the smaller weapons which were much more easy to manever in close quarters combat. But Jaune was no pushover. He deactivated his shield and gripped his sword two handed as he used the extra leverage to land punishing blows to Ren.**

 **However, Ren matched and parried every single one. Jaune may have been stronger, but Ren was still fast enough to parry and counter. But once again, Jaune was no slouch on speed, he could see them coming, and he chose to dodge rather than try to move his weapon out of the way. He knew that his weapon required more leverage and was not as fast as Ren's. So he had to find ways to compensate for his lack of speed at the time.**

 **Ren went for a blow, but Jaune knocked the pistol out of his hand and grabbed Ren by the throat.**

 **"Ughh..." Ren was choking as Jaune was pushing his sword closer to closer to Ren's neck.**

 **He was determined to finish him off now.**

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Nora panicked for Ren.

"Nora, I'm right here, don't worry about me." Ren said trying to calm her down.

"But its still you!" She said as she was worried. She couldn't help but feel worried.

"I just don't want them to fight..." Pyrrha said as she didn't like seeing her team mates fight.

Even when it was clear one of them had gone down a dark path.

Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda had seen this happen before, someone going down a dark path that they couldn't follow. For Qrow it was his sister, for Ozpin, he had seen countless students go down the wrong path, and for Glynda, well before James cooled off, he went down a dark path. It was not a pretty sight.

 **Ren responded by kicking Jaune in the back, which distracted him enough to get his hand off of Ren's threat. Allowing Ren to knock his sword out of his hand and rechieve his second pistol, which he was about to use to stab Jaune in the chest. But Jaune would not allow him to win that easily. Using his semblance. He reached out for his sword, and it came right to his hand. Allowing him to fend off what would have been a deadly blow.**

 **He used both of his feet to kick Ren in the chest, as he did a jump flip to get back on his feet.**

 **Jaune and Ren went back to the dance of blades as Ren forced Jaune onto one of the control panels. He brought one of his weapons down, only for Jaune to roll out of the way, and for Ren to hit the control panel. An alarm went off as Ren pulled out and attacked Jaune again.**

"What was that alarm?" Ren asked as he did not have a good feeling.

"I don't know, but it couldn't have been good." Yang said as she continued to watch Ren and Jaune fight.

 **Ren fled out of the control room, he needed more space, and he didn't want to risk damaging anything in the base that could potentially lead to their destruction. Who knows what that control panel was for.**

 **Jaune and Ren were now fighting on a bridge overlooking the volcanic crater. Blades were flying as the two tried to outmatch the other. But it would appear they were evenly matched.**

 **"uuuuuhhhh." Ren and Jaune both grunted as Jane and Ren locked Blades.**

 **Jaune overcame Ren and managed to push onto the offensive again. And kicked Ren off the platform into the Lava below.**

"NNNOOOOO!" Nora yelled as Ren held her tight.

"I'm sure I'm fine Nora." He said as he was unsure.

"Let's hope so." Ruby said.

The others were not so sure.

 **Jaune looked over the edge, only to see that Ren was standing on a piece of hovering metal in the river of lava. He grimaced as he jumped down to join him on that platform. And the battle began again.**

 **This time, neither of them could afford to give the other one any ground. If they did, they would surely fall into the lava below. The two clashed again and again, neither one budhing an inch. Finally, Ren saw an oppurtunity, and when Jaune was a little too slow on the draw, he landed a palm strike to his chest that launched him backwards. Ren felt victorious but also frightened that he would have to kill his friend. But as it turned out, Jaune landed on another platform.**

 **"I have failed you Jaune...we have failed you." Ren said as he felt guilty that they couldn't stop him in time.**

 **"I should have known the Huntsman were planning on taking over!" He yelled in anger.**

 **"JAUNE! Salem is evil! Why can't you see that?!" He yelled in anger at his friend.**

 **"From my point of view, the Huntsman are evil." He said as he glared at Ren.**

 **"Well, then you are lost!" He said as the battle began again.**

"Why would Jaune think the Huntsman were planning to take over the world?" Weiss asked as Ozpin spoke up.

"When you have any group that is powerful and has abilities no normal human can stand against, it only takes someone from a different point of view to convince you to switch sides, that appears to be what happened to Mr. Arc. Twisted by a different ideological was of thinking." He said as everyone accepted that answer.

"But it seemed like he was also doing it to help Yang, remember what he said? He said he wouldn't lose Yang like he lost Pyrrha." Ruby said as everyone remembered that.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Qrow asked as he was now curious.

Why did Jaune switch sides?

 **They were moving so fast, any normal human would have seen blurs. It was good both had been trained by General Ironwood in order to fight off the Grimm. Although Jaune had fallen into darkness, and Ren was really starting to wish he hadn't been trained by the same man. Since both were having a difficult time trying to gain the upper hand.**

 **"This is the end for you, old friend." Jaune said with a glare as he forced Ren off the platform.**

 **Thinking quick, Ren saw a hunk of volcanic rock, he used his aura to propel him towards the rock. Luckily he landed on his kees, but he immediately stood back up as he saw Jaune was still on the platform below.**

 **"It's over Jaune! I have the high ground!" He said hoping that would persuade his old friend to stop.**

 **"You underestimate my power!" Jaune said with a glare.**

 **Ren gave him a look, begging him to stop.**

 **"Don't try it." He was BEGGING Jaune to not jump.**

"Please Jaune, don't do it!" Yang yelled as she was surprised she was getting all emotional.

"JUST STOP FIGHTING!" Ruby was mad now.

"You don't need to fight each other!" Nora hated seeing her friend and her boyfriend fight.

"Just stop the senseless violence!" Qrow was getting sick of this.

 **Jaune lept into the air, doing a flip, hoping to land behind Ren and continue the battle. But Ren had a trick up his sleeve. Ren had been working on modifying his weapons. But he had never had a chance to test it out until now.**

 **Faster than Jaune could see. He put both of his weapons together. The two pistol blades formed together to form one giant single edged blade. And a long handle. Ren's two swords had changed into a Katana. And gripping his new weapon. He swung his weapon into an Arc.**

 **His blade cut through Jaune's leg, and his left arm.**

 **"AAGGGHHH!" Jaune screamed as he rolled down to the bottom of the volcanic rock he was on. Just barely staying out of the lava.**

"No." Nora said as she couldn't believe what had happened.

"Oh oum." Even Qrow was having a hard time watching.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Weiss asked as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What will happen now?" Blake asked as she had been pretty quiet.

 **Ren sheathed his weapon as he looked down at Jaune. His old friend was looking back up at him. But his blue eyes that used to hold so much warmth were no longer there. Instead, they were now pure red, with black sclera. His friend truly had fallen to the Grimm.**

 **"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Ren yelled at his friend, as he saw Jaune was still trying to crawl up to him.**

 **"We made a promise to destroy Salem! Not join her!" He yelled as Jaune continued to struggle.**

 **"Bring balance to the world! Not leave it in darkness!" He screamed in pain as he looked on the ground next to him.**

 **Crocea Mors had fallen from Jaune's grasp, the shield was in its sheath form and laying right next to the sword, one of Jaunes's hands was still gripped tightly to the blade.**

 **"I HATE YOU!" Jaune yelled as they saw his eyes glow a brighter red.**

 **"You were my brother Jaune...I loved you..." Ren said in pain as Jaune's face took on a softer appearance.**

 **Only for the lava to catch on his jeans and set him ablaze.**

 **"AAAGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as the fire started to spread.**

"Oh my Oum, no!" Ruby said as she turned away and hid her face in Yang's chest.

"This is sick." Yang said as she had to hold back the urge to vomit.

Weiss had never felt so sick in her entire life, the boy who had annoyed her for so long, was now being burned alive. His screams being etched in her mind. Blake looked away, not wanting to see the horror. Qrow at this point really wished he had a drink, only to see a flask materialize next to him, with a note saying 'I think you'll need this.' signed by the author. For once he thanked the author and took a few swigs of whiskey.

Glynda may have seemed coldhearted and authoritative on the outside, but she cared for her students, and seeing one die in such a horrible manner was scarring. Even for her. Who had seen many of her friends die in the field.

Ozpin had broken his coffee cup by gripping it so tight. His hatred for Salem growing even bigger.

Nora was crying in Ren's arms. Pyrrha was trying to look away from the burning image of the man she loved. Ren was trying not to cry at seeing his brother die.

 **Ren grabbed Crocea Mors and left. Knowing that Jaune would die from his wounds. He picked up Yang, and brought her to the ship. Determined to get her to a hospital.**

 **The room changed to a hospital room.**

 **"I'm sorry, but theres not much we can do..." A nurse said as Ren looked confused.**

 **"What do you mean?" He asked.**

 **"We don't know whats wrong, she seems to have lost the will to live." The nurse said as she looked at the doctors.**

 **"But we are hopeful we can save the child. It's a girl." She said as she went back inside.**

 **Ren couldn't believe this, first Jaune, and now Yang was going to die? And leave her child behind.**

"No! I won't leave my child all alone! Don't let me do that!" Yang never wanted to expose a child to that.

Especially after her own mother had abandoned her.

 **Ren ran into the room, he saw Yang's daughter, she bore a striking resemblance to Jaune, he looked away as he held Yang's hand.**

 **"Ren..." She said as Ren leaned closer.**

 **"Please...there is still good in him...there is...still..." She said as she stopped breathing.**

 **"No...Not again." He said as he lost two friends tonight.**

"Poor Ren..." Nora said as Ren let a few tears fall.

"She still believed Jaune could be good.." Yang said as she looked at her other self.

"Could he?" Ruby asked.

"I...I don't know." Ozpin said.

 **Meanwhile back at the base.**

 **Jaune was burnt to a crisp. The arm he did have left was burnt to a crisp. Bone was sticking out of his knuckles, as the flesh had been burned away. But he was determined not to die.**

 **"There he is! He's still alive." Salem said as she arrived.**

 **"Get him onto a medical bullhead immediately!" She said as her white fang grunts obliged.**

"So thats Salem." Ruby said as she glared at the witch.

"Now we know who to hunt for." Yang said as she wanted to take this bitch down.

"Together." Blake said as she was not going to run away from this.

"We will break her." Nora said as she was truly angry this time.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **The scene changed to Jaune being placed in a suit, he had prosthetic limbs attached to replace his missing limbs, and his remaining arm was put through a healing/regenerative state, they were still trying to save the little he had left of his arm. Unfortunately the inhalation of all the smoke and ash had done irreparable damage to his lungs. Causing him to need a respirator to breath.**

 **The final touch was sealing his scarred face in a black helmet that bore resemblance to a samurai helmet, and a black skull.**

 **They heard a slight whine as the helmet attached itself to the armor.**

 **HOOOOOOPPPPAAAAHHHH**

That breathing sound send shivers down their spines. For some reason, it sounded familiar. But they didn't know where they had heard it before. But whatever it was, it was unsettling.

 **"Lord Arc...can you hear me?" Salem said as Jaune was now in a standing positon.**

 **He continued to breath as he moved his head a bit.**

 **"Yes Mistress." His voice was now deeper and more intimidating**

 **"Where is Yang?" He asked as Salem took a step back in fear.**

 **He still cared for her. That could be dangerous.**

 **"Is she safe? She she alright?" He asked in a worried tone.**

"He...He doesn't remember does he?" Yang asked remembering how it was Jaune who had hurt Yang.

"His anger must have clouded his judgement." Ruby suggested.

"Combined with the blood of the Grimm, he most likely didn't realize what he was doing." Goodwitch said as Qrow was glad he had a drink for this.

 **"It seems in your anger, you killed her." Salem said hiding her grin.**

 **"I...I couldn't have...SHE WAS ALIVE! I FELT IT!" He said as his semblance reached out.**

 **White fang recruits were being strangled to death, some of the nurses were passing out in fright, and the machines that had given him life were now being crushed underneath his power.**

 **He broke free of his restraints, taking a few steps forward. Looking down at his new limbs, horrified as to what he had become.**

 **"Wha-WHAT IS THIS?!" He yelled as he looked at himself in a mirror.**

 **Only to see a black mask staring back at him.**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled in pain.**

 **He not only lost his love, he had lost his daughter, and he had lost himself.**

Everyone was crying. Salem lied to Jaune. He didn't kill her, she died in Childbirth. In a way, they could still feel sorry for him. He wasn't evil on purpose. He was just trying to do the right thing. And that made it even worse.

"Why? Why did this happen to Jaune of all people?" Yang said as she was horrified.

This in a way was worse than the Arc wedding. At least then, they knew someone else was responsible for their deaths.

But this Jaune was going to live the rest of his life believing he killed his family.

Thats a horrible thought.


	14. Jaune and Ren with hats

**Okay here we go. A comedy chapter before Restart due to messages BEGGING me to do a comedy chapter. This is the best I could do on short notice.**

* * *

"Please. Please. PLEASE be something fun!" Ruby and Yang were praying after seeing Jaune burned alive and put in a big black suit.

"Kids, it's already started." Qrow said as the screen swirled.

 **Jaune and Ren were standing in their living room smiling. Jaune was wearing a green stocking cap, while Ren was wearing a hat with a flower on it.**

"Ah see, there we go, nothing bad so far." Qrow said as there was nothing bad about standing in a living room.

 **"Jaaauunnne! There is a dead General in our house!" Ren said as he looked to a bleeding body on the floor.**

 **General Ironwood lay dead on the ground with a number of stab wounds to the torso.**

 **"Woah! Hey, how did he get here?" Jaune said not really caring.**

"Way to fucking jinx it Qrow..." He said as everyone stared at the screen.

"Why is General Ironwood dead?" Nora asked.

"And why does Jaune seem so calm about it?" Pyrrha asked.

"And how is it that Ren isn't losing his mind?" Nora asked.

 **"How could you do this Jaune?!" Ren asked horrified.**

 **"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.**

 **"Why did you kill General Ironwood?!" Ren said as Jaune rolled his eyes.**

 **"I do not kill people, that is my least favorite thing to do." Jaune said with no emotion.**

 **He obviously wasn't taking this seriously.**

"What the hell is going on?" Goodwitch asked as Ozpin shrugged.

"Well, at least they aren't trying to kill each other." He said as Ruby looked at him.

"Don't say that! You might jinx it!" Ruby said as she turned back to the screen.

 **"Tell me Jaune, exactly what you were doing before I came home." He said as Jaune looked up.**

 **"Well, I was upstairs..."**

 **"Uh huh."**

 **"Reading a book."**

 **"Go on."**

 **"And this guy walked in."**

 **"Yep."**

 **"So I walked up to him."**

 **"Then what Jaune?"**

 **"So I stabbed him thirty seven times in the chest." Jaune said.**

"WHAT?!" Ozpin yelled as he spat out of his coffee.

"JAUNE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Why did he stab him thirty seven times? Why not an even forty?" Nora said as everyone turned to look at her.

"What? I don't like uneven numbers." She said as everyone was a bit disturbed.

"Nora...you may need to see a therapist." Blake said.

 **"Jaaaauuuuunnnee, That kill people!" Ren yelled as Jaune looked shocked.**

 **"Oh wow, I..I did not know that." Jaune looked honestly surprised.**

 **"How could you not know that?" Ren asked horrified.**

"I agree! How does he not know that?" Weiss asked as she was a little freaked out.

"And he stabbed him right in the chest too!" Yang yelled as she could not believe this.

"This is just getting weird." Ren said as he wondered why he was wearing a hat with a flower on it.

"How did Jimmy get killed that easily?" Qrow asked knowing the General was a tough cookie.

 **"Yeah, I'm definately in the wrong here, I suck." Jaune said still not taking it seriously.**

 **"What happened to his hands?" Ren asked.**

 **"What was that?" Jaune looked surprised.**

 **"His hands? Why are they missing?" Ren asked.**

"I don't think I want to know..." Weiss said.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Nora said.

 **"Well I kind of cooked them up and ate them." Jaune said with a smile.**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Blake yelled out.

"HE ATE JIMMY'S HANDS?!" Even Qrow was freaked out at this point.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" Goodwitch yelled out.

"I wonder what hands would taste like?" Nora said to herself.

 **"Jaaaaaauuuuuunnne!" Ren was once again, horrified.**

 **"Well, I was hungry, and when you crave hands..." He trailed off.**

 **"Why on Earth would you do that?!" Ren yelled out in agony.**

 **"I was hungry for hands! Give me a break!" He said as if it was an everyday thing.**

"How the hell do you get hungry for hands?" Yang asked.

"More importantly, how did he first get a taste of human hands?" Ruby said as everyone shuddered.

"Has anyone else noticed Jaune hasn't shown a single emotion so far?" Pyrrha asked as everyone was a little weirded out.

Jaune was like a robot in this.

 **"Jaune.." Ren started.**

 **"My stomach was making the rumblies." He said in a dark tone.**

 **"JAUNE!" Ren tried to yell again.**

 **"That only hands would satisfy!" He said in an even darker tone.**

 **"What is wrong with you Jaune?!" He yelled out.**

 **"Well, I kill people and I eat hands, thats two things." He said in a casual tone.**

"What the hell are we watching?" Glynda asked as the scene suddenly switched.

"Wait, whats going on now?" Ozpin asked.

 **"Jaune! What on Remnant was all that?" Ren asked as they saw a cruise ship sinking in the background.**

 **"I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a straight face.**

 **"You sunk an entire cruise ship Jaune!" Ren said in an aggravated tone.**

 **"Are you sure? I think I would remember something like that." He said as he whistled.**

"Considering you didn't remember killing someone and eating their hands...I highly doubt that." Ren said.

"Wow Ren, you're already acting like you on the screen!" Yang said as he facepalmed.

"I think any decent person would be like me on the screen." He said in a common sense tone.

 **"I saw you fire a harpoon into the captains face!" Ren yelled.**

 **"That sounds dangerous."**

 **"You were headbutting children off of the ship!"**

 **"That must have been horrifying."**

 **"And then you started making out with the ice sculptures!" Ren finished.**

 **"They looked like Pyrrha." Jaune said as he missed her.**

"I'm not sure if I want to be Jaune's love interest in this..." Pyrrha said as everyone looked surprised.

 **"Uh Jaune, why is the lifeboat all red and sticky?" Ren asked as he looked down at his feet.**

"I don't want to know!" Goodwtich yelled.

"Maybe its strawberry milkshake?" Ruby said, hoping she was right.

 **"Wow, I guess you could say its red and sticky!" Jaune said as he looked down.**

 **"Jaune, what are we standing in?" He asked.**

 **"Would you believe its strawberry milkshake?"**

"SEE!" Ruby said glad Jaune agreed with her.

 **"No I would not believe that!" Ren yelled.**

 **"Melted gumdrops?" Jaune suggested.**

 **"No!"**

 **"Boat necter?"**

 **"NO!"**

 **"Some of Oum's tears?" He asked.**

 **"JAUNE JUST TELL ME!" Ren yelled.**

 **"Fiiinnnne, its Ozpin and Glynda from room 2B." He said.**

"WAIT WHAT?!" Ozpin yelled out as he was surprised.

"What the heck did he do to turn us into a puddle of blood?!" Goodwitch said as she was breaking character.

But could you blame her? She was just liquified in this chapter.

 **"Jaaaaaauuuunnnne." Ren moaned out.**

 **"They were hogging all the Cinammon Rolls, I had to do something." He said.**

 **"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"**

 **"I will not apologize for art."**

 **"Where are the other lifeboats?" Ren asked.**

"Hey...where are the other lifeboats?" Qrow said as they didn't see a single one.

"Yeah, if its a sinking ship, there should be hundreds." Ruby said.

 **"Wow, I didn't even notice that." Jaune said with a grin.**

 **"Where are the other lifeboats jaune?!" Ren yelled.**

 **"Based on the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the ocean, I poked lots of holes in them with Crocea Mors." He said as he held up his sword.**

"Good Oum, what the hell is wrong with him?!" Pyrrha said as this guy was worse than Jaune turning into the Grimm killer from the last chapter.

"I don't know, But I'm glad he's not on my team." Weiss said as suddenly being stuck with Ruby back at the beginning of their initiation wasn't so bad now.

 **"Jaaauuunnnee!"**

 **"I have a problem, I have a serious problem." Jaune said with a straight face.**

"I think you have more than a problem Mr. Arc." Ozpin said as he really didn't know what his problem was.

"If he ever comes to our world, lets lock him up before he does anything too crazy.." Goodwitch said as she was scared of this Jaune.

"Agreed, at least the hat with help us identify him." Ruby said.

 **"You are just terrible today!" Ren said.**

 **"Shhh, do you hear that? That is the sound of forgiveness." He said quietly.**

 **"Thats the sound of people drowning Jaune.." Ren said in disgust.**

 **"That is what forgiveness sounds like...Screaming and then silence." He said as the screen went black.**

Everyone just sat in silence.

"Well...He's not wrong." Ozpin said.


	15. Restart Reaction

**Here I go again the reaction to Restart by Masseffect-TxS started.**

 **Also I get a ton of messages telling me what a Great writer I am, and while I'm flattered, please don't say that when I write a chapter for this.**

 **Because to be honest, this is just a reaction story, now if I wrote the stories I parodied in these as well, then we could say I'm creative. But literally all I do is write reactions and pray for the best.**

 **So please give credit to Masseffect-txs, he did most of the work in writing the original chapter, and I just write a reaction to it.**

 **Same goes for the rest of my chapters. Most of them are parodies taken from something.**

 **ALSO THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CHAPTER 14, but I wrote llamas with hats instead. So the dialogue is weird. Since its supposed to be going after the Star Wars chapter.**

* * *

"Well that was one of the most depressing things I ever saw." Qrow said quietly to himself.

"Maybe the next one will be better." Ozpin said as the tv switched.

"Shouldn't we take a break from this?" Glynda said.

"I don't think we can, we can get food and drinks, and even materialize that bathroom over there, but seems like we can't leave." Yang said as she was feeling better.

That last episode was horrifying. It was weird, she could have sworn she felt something for Jaune, something akin to love. But it faded away as soon as the episode ended.

"Well at least the next one should be a relief." Qrow said.

 **Smoke and fire slowly drifted into the air, as a desolate city burned in the night. The once-bustling city of New Haven reduced to nothing but rubble and ash with black bipedal beasts roaming the streets clad in white bone like masks and pitch-black fur, as they scurried through the empty streets. Looking for something to devour, consume and fill their stomachs.**

"Or not..." Qrow had put his foot in his mouth.

"Way to go Jackass." Goodwitch said to Qrow.

"Maybe its not so bad, I mean, whats the worse that could happen?" He asked.

"Don't say that!" Yang and Ruby yelled out.

 **These were the creatures of Grimm, monsters that fed on the anger and hatred of mankind. Laying siege to many homes and ending many lives in their destructive need for hunger. They were the darkness that opposed the light and all that it stood for, they were the beasts that consumed all semblance of light in the world, with mankind being the only ones brave enough to face them. But now the light of humanity had been diminished and the darkness had won.**

 **Now there was only Grimm...**

"SEE?! DAMN IT UNCLE QROW!" Ruby and Yang yelled out as they both put a dollar in Ruby's swear jar.

It was very rare that Ruby had to stick a dollar in her own swear jar, either way it was funny to see.

"Look, maybe there will be a bright side?" He said trying not to say anything too bad.

 **While roaming the streets of Haven, one beast stopped in its tracks as the monster's enhanced sense of smell sniffed the air. A familiar scent of human flesh captured its sense, as it went looking for its next meal.**

 **Before it's head exploded in a gusher of blood and bone.**

 **A black robed figure descended from a desolate building as he drew a sword from his arm and sliced another of the beast's head off, the figure rolling on the ground before he sliced at the creatures left and right of him before drawing a bronze shield from his back and successfully deflected an attack from behind. The man moved with grace and a terrifying ferocity that came with years of training and survival, showing that he had survived in this hell for longer than most.**

"Damn, this guy looks pretty bad ass." Yang said as she was impressed.

"Isn't that...Pyrrha's shield?" Nora pointed out.

"Sure looks like it." Pyrrha said.

"It looks beat up though, how did that guy get it?" Blake asked.

 **He drew back the large circular object in his hand, as he threw the shield and watched it rebounded off a wall and smack against another monster's face. This made the beast distorted long enough for the man to drive his blade through its chest, and impaled the creature to the ground. The beast making no sound as it dissolved into small specks of dust and scattered to the wind, reunited with the oblivion from which it came from.**

 **"Disgusting beast..." the man said he sheathed his sword to his arm and walked over to pick up the old worn shield he had thrown.**

 **His hand traced delicately over the worn metal, as a look of longing crossed his concealed face and an aura of depression shrouded his form. Loud roars sounded in the distant as he placed the shield on his back and dashed away from the scene. He knew full well that the Grimm tended to avenge their fallen pack members, no matter how long it would take them.**

"Who is this guy? We haven't seen his face yet." Yang asked as she was getting the feeling they knew him.

"His voice is really deep, sounds kind of old." Ruby said as they all listened in.

"He looks like he's been at war for a long time." Ozpin said as he had seen the way he carried himself.

 **But by the time they got there, he would be long gone...**

 **The man travelled long and far before he reached a cave sealed off by a large boulder. With tremendous strength and ease, he pushed aside the boulder before he entered inside and placed the boulder back into place, sealing himself inside from the monster outside.**

 **He sighed a breath of relief as he removed his gear and placed it on the ground near a makeshift bed, before removing the cloth that covered his face as dull blue eyes scanned the cavern. His eyes falling upon a set of broken and worn weapons lined along the wall, as a wave of nostalgia and regret crashed against his soul.**

 **Along the wall stood a giant red scythe with a pair of golden gauntlets placed carefully beneath a rapier, with a black katana like blade sheathed next to a large War Hammer with two submachine guns by its side as two golden rings hung from a small piece of string. And in the middle of it all was a red and gold Javelin, that was stood absently amongst the wall, before he carefully placed the shield alongside the weapon. Tied around the reforged javelin was a small golden ring, with a worn and faded picture of a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes smiling in the sun.**

"Those are our weapons!" Ruby yelled out as everyone felt a chill go down their spines.

"How did he get them?" Ren asked.

"Why does he have a picture of Pyrrha?" Nora asked.

"Just look at it all, that equipment is old, its almost as if its been years since they have been used." Qrow said as he was able to observe it.

 **He looked along the wall as more weapons decorated the cave, ranging from nunchuck shotguns to small boxes holding untold secrets that could only be wielded by one person. He sighed deeply as he sat down and looked at the weapons before him. Faces and names passing his mind, as his dull blue eyes wandered over each weapon before he placed his hands on his head and removed his hood.**

"This man doesn't just have our weapons, he has Sun's nunchuks, Velvet's box, why does he have so many of them?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I think its because the wielders have been dead for years." Qrow said being brutally honest.

"Oh...well that sucks." Yang said feeling depressed.

"All of us? Every single one?" Weiss felt scared at that.

"Is there anyone left who we know?" Pyrrha asked.

 **The man had blond hair tied back in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, with dark blue eyes that held only sorrow and regret with a face that was scared and worn, with evidence of fatigue clearly etched upon his features.**

 **This man was Jaune Arc, the last survivor of Beacon Academy and former leader of Team JNPR or whatever was left of them. But what had caused the once cheerful young man to become nothing but a shell of his former self?**

"Oh my god, the man was Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

"But look at him, he looks so old." Ruby said as she could tell he was definately an adult now.

"How many years has he been fighting?" Ozpin said to himself.

 **Ten Years ago the world had fallen to the Grimm, with the kingdoms that once stood as bastions of light against the darkness now lay in ruin and despair. Jaune was one of the only few survivors to escape Vale when the Grimm invaded and the world had begun to lose the war.**

 **At first, mankind attempted to fight back against the Grimm and retake their homes. But because of Cinder and her dark master's will, communications between the four kingdoms was permanently cut and the trust between them shattered. Meaning there was no way to reestablish communication and coordinate a successful attack against the then it was all a matter of survival. Clever tactics and strategies were ineffective against the beasts, as more and more of his friends became sacrifices, to ensure that he and the others would survive.**

 **Team RWBY died during the final assault on Salem's domain, each of them protecting their teammates for as long as they could. Ruby and Weiss were the last to fall as they died to defeat Salem and ending her reign of terror but at the cost of their own lives. Jaune had held the broken remains of his friend as she died in his arms, smiling as she saved the world from Salem's wrath.**

 **Ruby always wanted to be a hero in the end...and she died like one too.**

"Ten years..." Blake asked as Ruby felt very depressed.

"I...I died. In Jaune's arm." Ruby said feeling sad.

"We all died in a final assault?" Yang asked finding that hard to believe.

They always saw themselves as the toughest teams at Beacon, and they came face to face with their own mortality.

No one was immune to death, and they seemed to have finally met their match.

 **But as it turned out, her sacrifice only bought them time, before the Grimm would overrun them all. Hundreds of settlements and cities fell to the Grimm as more and more lives were lost to the Beasts of Darkness. Then for a time, it was just himself, Nora, Ren, Fox, Yatsuhashi and Russell. But just like team RWBY they all fell as well.**

 **Ren and Nora died holding each other in a giant explosion with the only thing that Jaune could salvage from them was their weapons...and two gold rings.**

 **He then had to watch, as he alone was the only one to survive each battle against the Grimm, only piling on the guilt that clawed at the very edges of his heart till finally, he was the only one left.**

 **Humanity had fallen and they were now doomed.**

"So our sacrifice was for nothing?!" Nora yelled as she was pissed off.

"Apparently so..." Qrow said as he hated seeing their broken looks.

"How has Jaune survived this long?" Ruby asked.

"And what is with the two gold rings?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Qrow said.

This world was confusing.

 **Jaune had all but stopped caring at that point, there was nothing left for him anymore. Now he only wanted to find a fitting end for him and rejoin his friends and loved ones on the other side. He ran his fingers delicately over the golden shield and grasped a small gold ring around his neck, the one thing he wished he could have given to Pyrrha.**

 **"I'm sorry we didn't have more time together Pyrrha. I just wish I could go back and change everything, if I could then maybe you..." he paused as a hitch was caught in his breath.**

"Jaune was going to propose to Pyrrha?" Ren asked as Pyrrha couldn't blush at the depressing thought.

"What happened? How did I die?" She asked.

 **"Maybe you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself against that bitch..." as he remembered that terrible day years ago. The day he lost the only one who cared for him and believed in him. The pain and regret that forever haunted him echoed in his solitude as it reminded him of how alone he truly was. But his eyes grew dull and lifeless as he looked at her smiling face...**

 **"But you can't change the past...no matter how much you want it to..." He got up as he walked towards the table and wrote in a small journal that he kept by his side. He didn't know why he wrote in this old worn book when he knew no one would be left to read it. Maybe it was to leave a message behind for who might have survived and ever stumbled across his own corpse, or maybe it was to write down the guilt and regret that constantly plagued his heart and scarred his mind for the past ten years.**

 **Whatever the reason he had, it was a way to recall the events that he wished he could change.**

"I'm sorry Mr. Arc but there are some things you can't change..." Ozpin said as he knew from experience.

"How long has he been alone? If all of humanity has fallen, how long has he been waiting to just...die?" Ren asked as everyone felt horrible.

Jaune had been alive for much longer than anyone else, there was only so much you could take before you prayed for death. How many nights had Jaune spent alone praying that a beowulf would eat him in his sleep? How many times had he been hoping he could rejoin his friends?

How could anyone go through life, knowing that everyone they loved was gone?

* * *

 ** _Journal of Jaune Arc of the Year X337 Ten years since Beacon Fall...and the end of the human race._**

 ** _Ten years...Ten years since the world turned into a living hell and yet I'm the only one that's still alive, isn't that a joke huh? Everything went to hell after the Vytal Festival, a time of peace turned into a bloody war._**

 ** _We were infiltrated and deceived by a Woman named Cinder Fall and her own private organisation. They killed our teachers and broke the strength of our fellow students; she was even responsible for killing my partner and the woman I loved Pyrrha Nikos..._**

 ** _She is responsible for all of this._**

 ** _She crippled our communications, left the Academies in complete disarray and had the entire Council assassinated...and took away the woman that I never got to love. She had achieved all if this by hacking into General James Ironwood's personal scroll, which gave her unlimited access to our systems, which she used to learn all of our strengths and weaknesses. She manipulated the White Fang to further her own gain and then disposed of them when their job was done._**

 ** _She organised simultaneous attacks on the other kingdoms, and with most of the hunters attending the Vytal festival, it meant that the other Kingdoms were practically defenceless. Atlas especially as Ironwood had taken most of his army to Vale when the world began to crumble.  
_**

 ** _The White Fang was solely blamed for the fall of Vale and was systematically hunted down as Atlas destroyed them one-by-on. Atlas slaughtered and killed practically every member of the White Fang, save for Blake, as they practically put the Faunus race to the point of extinction. Blake's old mentor, Adam Taurus, died in the mass genocide only just realising that he had been deceived by his 'Ally'...  
_**

 ** _I only wish I could have paid him back for what he did to Yang.  
_**

 ** _But it turned out she was just using them to acquire a power that was hidden beneath a school of Beacon Academy. She used them to steal some sort of power source and used it to strengthen her own, she became more powerful than anyone possibly imagine._**

 ** _With the White Fang defeated and the spirits of every hunter in the world broken, there was no one left to stop her, no one to oppose her rule. And for a brief moment, she was the ruler of everything. Her plan had succeeded had she not overlooked one crucial thing..._**

 ** _Her master's true intentions_**

 ** _She had underestimated how tenacious and how treacherous her master could be, how no one could control the Grimm or how they could never be controlled by anyone, other then by Salem herself...they were our darkest selves in the way...they defied us._**

 ** _Her plan to take over the Kingdoms by using both the White Fang and The Grimm to weaken our defences had led to a large influx of negative energy. This energy strengthened and drew the Grimm to us in massive hoards, too large for anyone Kingdom to defend against that was nothing compared to what came next was a terrifying monster that threatened them all._**

 ** _The Grimm King...the husband of Salem and the true master of all Grimm._**

 ** _This Kingdom devouring monster of legend was awakened by the hate and violence of the worldwide war and the power of the four maidens that sealed him away. He practically destroyed the entire Atlesian Army that the General was so fond of in a matter of seconds. We lost more than half of the civilians population trying to escape with nearly all of the senior hunters dying to save them. All of our training and all of our equipment was no match for its raw power._**

 ** _No one could even possibly stand up to the ferocity of the Grimm King. Not even the Legendary hunters like the Dark Qrow could defeat it...he died barely weakening the beast._**

 ** _And the so called power that Cinder had claimed? It was basically worthless against the King, it could destroy half a city with just a swing of its tail. How could anyone stand up to something like that?_**

 ** _Panic ensured as Ironwood was torn to shreds by a pack of Beowulf's, with his assistant Winter Schnee dying to save her sister Weiss. I don't think Weiss ever got over that. I can hardly blame her, even my own family was torn to sunder..._**

 ** _Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai were both killed by the hoard as well. I took some satisfaction in that, especially after what those two had done to my friends. I only wish I could have done it myself. That does sound dark of me I know, but when you watch as the people you care about are crippled, broken, framed or even killed by people like that._**

 ** _Who show no remorse and take a sick pleasure in it, you can't help but let those dark thoughts in. It's the only thing left that reminds me that I'm human...ironic huh? As for Roman Torchwick and Neo...Roman was devoured during the first wave, while no one has seen or heard anything about Neo for ten years now. But then again with the state of the world now...she's most likely dead._**

 ** _No surprise that immediately after the Grimm King's arrival and her powers were proven to be no match for it. Cinder completely bailed on her 'Allies' and left them for dead. The look of utter betrayal on Emerald and Mercury's face told me everything I needed to know about her. Loyalty means nothing to her, that to you are just a tool for her gain and that she will abandon you at a moments notice..._**

 ** _For the next ten years after it was nothing but hit and run, just trying to survive and rebuild what was broken. But none of it mattered as we were slowly consumed by the darkness..._**

 ** _How is it that I'm the only one to survive when there were so many others that should have outlived me? Why is it that I'm the last one to stand amongst the corpses of my friends? The corpse of the one woman who saw me as something more than a failure?_**

 ** _Why do I have to carry on alone?_**

* * *

"This just gets worse and worse..." Ruby said as they were reading over the journal entry.

"Is there any bright side to this madness?" Goodwitch said.

"Glynda, in my experience, bad things just happen." Qrow said as he didn't want to tell his Nieces that.

Which is why he whispered it to Glynda.

 **Jaune breathed out as he rubbed his hands over his face, frustration and regret clearly etched on his face as he tried to hide it behind his hands. Peeking through his fingers, he looked up at the large wall of the cave. Multiple photographs and hastily scribbled notes decorated the maps with red strings lined across the wall of his cavern.**

 **All of them focused on one picture of a woman with ashen black hair.**

 **Cinder fall**

"Cinder, It's always Cinder." Ruby said to herself.

They had figured out a long time ago that Cinder was evil, but there was one thing Ruby was hoping for.

And that was to see a universe where she wasn't a total bitch.

 **He glared as he walked over and placed another dagger on the map as he narrowed his eyes and turned around to the wall of weapons as a dark and cold glint glowed in his eyes.**

 ** _For the past seven years, I have done nothing but search for her..._**

 **He grabbed Crescent Rose as he folded the massive weapon into its compact form, fitting the massive weapon onto the back of his waist.**

 ** _Looking into every clue, every rumour and every sighting of that vile woman..._**

 **He grabbed the golden bracelets as he slipped them onto his wrists. The bracelets mechanism shifted into their gauntlet form, before retreating back into their inactive form.**

 ** _Searching every lead and turning over every stone I could find...just for even the chance to find her..._**

 **He grabbed the rapier as he spun the revolver like mechanism in the chamber, before sheathing the blade onto his belt.**

 ** _But now I've finally found her...I've finally found Cinder..._**

 **The black katana and the large war hammer were placed on his back, as he holstered the two guns on his thighs.**

 ** _She is hiding out in one of the Schnee's old research facility's here in Vale. She has been holding up there for the last year or so, surrounded by the monster that she had sought to control, doing god only knows what behind those iron doors..._**

 **He then placed his white sheath on his left forearm as a clam breath left his body before he turned over to the last weapon amongst the wall...**

 ** _But now she has nowhere else to go...no more allies or pup_ _pets that she can manipulate...no more mice to follow her decree..._**

 **He picked up the round shield as he ran his hand delicately over the beautiful carvings on the bronze metal. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he placed the shield on his back and grabbed the reforged javelin in his hand and moved to the table.**

 ** _I go now knowing that I will not return from this quest for vengeance...this is the last mission of Beacon Academy..._**

 ** _The last mission of RWBY, JNPR, and RNJR..._**

 **He touched the journal on the table before he closed its pages and walked over to the large boulder before moving it to the side. He gave one last look to the cave as he shook his head and slowly closed the cave behind him.**

 ** _To anyone who finds this, my name is...was...Jaune Arc the last human left on Remnant...and I swear, I will kill her before this day is done...and then..._**

 ** _I will have my end_**

* * *

 **Schnee Research Facility, outside the Kingdom of Vale**

* * *

"To think that the one thing that will make him happy is death.." Pyrrha said as she couldn't believe this was the same Jaune she knew.

"When everyone else around you passes on, you find yourself wondering why you're still living." Ozpin said as he had felt that way seeing old friends pass.

"Like 'What am I doing around here? I got no reason to go on'." Qrow said to himself.

 **The beast of Grimm roared and banged on the large iron doors that protected this facility. The iron doors dented and bent to near out of shape, but denied the beast entry into the building carved into the side of the mountain.**

 **The beast could smell the lone human inside its walls; the smell of human flesh enticed them and drew them to her location. It had been so long since they had feasted on human flesh, so long since they feasted on rich human blood or chewed upon their delicious bones. But the iron gates that barred them from their meal, denied them what they rightfully deserved, the iron gates lasting for many a moon for them and their brethren. But they knew somehow, that even these large metal walls would break...**

 **And they would soon feast upon the delicious meat inside.**

 **The beasts were about to barge again when an object slammed into the courtyard, kicking up a large plume of dust and wind.**

 **The beasts snarled as they turned their attention to the pillar of dust, only for a golden Javelin to shoot out of the dust and impale the Beowulf through its chest pinning the beast to the wall and making the beast scream in pain. Surprised the beasts turned as they roared at the one who would dare harm their brother. As the dust cleared a lone figure stood in the middle of the courtyard.**

 **A black cloak shrouding his form as he held a silver sword with a white shield in his hands as his eyes glowed bright white and glared at the beasts. The beasts roared as they charged at the man, only to be cut down as the man swung his sword in a perfect arch. Limbs and bodies parts flying in the air, followed by the individual drops of blood that splattered on the ground.**

"I never knew he could fight like that." Ruby said as the others nodded.

"I know he has potential, but the way he moves, every movement is so fluid and natural." Pyrrha said as Jaune moved like an expert.

"I imagine after years of fighting Grimm, you have to force yourself to adapt." Yang said as she saw Jaune using multiple weapons.

 **The man jumped back as another of the beast clawed at him, only for the man to stab him in the chest and slam his shield into its snout. The beast face instantly caved in, as the man spun around and sliced a Creeper in half. No emotion or fear was on his face, as his eyes were focused and cold. The man continued to slaughter the beasts with no sign of stopping or slowing down. As the last Beowulf fell to his feet, he swiped his blade to the right as blood splattered the ground, before he sheathed the blade to his arm and walked calmly over to the last Beowulf that had been impaled by the red Javelin.**

 **The beast whimpered in pain as beady red eyes looked into cold blue orbs, pleading and begging the human to show the slightest bit of mercy and put it out of its misery. The man reached for the shaft and twisted the spear harshly, causing the beast to howl in pain before falling limp upon its steel. He then pulled the spear from the wall as the decaying body collapsed onto the ground that was soaked in the blood of his brothers.**

"Damn, I never thought I would be scared of Jaune." Weiss said as she was also impressed.

"Good thing he's on our side." Nora said as she was just glad Jaune wasn't evil like in the last two episodes.

Well, one he was just crazy, but not exactly evil.

"But what's going to happen to him? He can't keep fighting forever..." Goodwitch said.

Some day, Mr. Arc was going to die. And the sad part was, he would probably love nothing more than death.

 **He sheathed the spear to his back as he gazed up at the large metal doors, which barred him from the one he sought. But unlike the Grimm that tried before him, he wasn't going to let a mere piece of metal get in his way.**

 **He reared back his right arm as his fist began to glow bright white, a white-clawed gauntlet took its place as he focused his aura and sent it forward. The giant metal doors exploding off its hinges and tumbled across the large open hall of the facility as the loud noise echoing in the building.**

 **Jaune retrieved Milo from his back and aimed the rifle down the hall. He scanned the hallway with his flashlight, as evidence of a battle was ever present on the walls. Bullet holes, bloodstains and skeletons of those who once lived here now littered the hall. But Jaune had little care as he walked down the hall. His mind was set and his resolve was absolute as he followed the soft haunting music that played in the distance on a record player.**

 **'Mirror Mirror Acoustic Version' a song that Weiss had sung so long ago...**

"He still listens to it..." Weiss said as everyone looked at her.

"Jaune asked me for recordings of all the songs I have ever sung. Since I owed him for helping me with Neptune, I gave him the special edition recordings only given to family members...I never thought he would remember it." She said as she remembered the acoustic version was only on the special edition.

 **He soon reached the last door at the end of the hall as a soft red light glowed from the room. The face and memories of his friends and family flashed through his mind, as he closed his eyes and allowed them to flow...**

 **This was the moment he was waiting for so many years now. This was the moment that he had dreamed for so many years. To finally avenge the people who were lost, the families that were destroyed and the lives that had yet to be born. He glared as he slammed his hands into the door and rocked them off their hinges. The doors sliding across the floor as a cloud of dust rose from the ground.**

 **Jaune had no idea what to expect when he would meet the one who had dammed the whole world, the one who had caused all of his friends and family to die, the one who set the whole world on fire. He expected a woman who was absolute in her beliefs; thinking that everything she had done was the right choice. Who had long since denied her actions and sought for an answer as to why her plan had failed...**

 **But as he walked into the room that was illuminated by small red candles, he noticed hundreds and thousands of papers and red strings littered and spread across the room. Each one pointing to a different section of her master plan, each one pointing to the outcome she had predicted...But blood red words were strung across the pages that repeated over and over again one phrase...**

 **-It's all my fault-**

"What?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Is she...admitting guilt?" Weiss asked.

"But that sounds nothing like the character who we grew to hate..." Ozpin said as he remembered all the moments from the previous chapter. Specifically the one where Jaune killed Cinder and himself.

That moment still made him cringe.

 **He walked over to the middle of the room as she sat upon her makeshift throne. When he had seen her so long ago, she was beautiful and ruthless with a dangerous fire that burned in her eyes...**

 **Instead, what he found was a broken woman, her ashen-black hair had turned to grey and her once fire bright eyes were nothing but smouldering embers. Her blood red dress was gone, leaving her in rags of black and ripped cloth. All semblance of the woman who had destroyed the world was gone. All that remained was a husk of her former self, weak and pathetic, not even worth the vengeance that Jaune had sought for so long.**

"Is that really her?" Nora asked as she couldn't believe it.

"Look at her, she looks so weak, so fragile." Ren said.

"A far cry from the woman Jaune described." Qrow said.

"I guess she must have realized the weight on her actions." Pyrrha said as she clenched her fist.

 **But he would have his vengeance one way or the other.**

 **Cinder slowly turned her head to face him as faded embers meet could blue eyes. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she shook her head.**

 **"It's been so long since I had a visitor..." She gazed at him as she leant forward in her seat.**

 **"May I ask who has graced me with their presence?"**

 **Jaune breathed in deeply as he drew back his hood and revealed his face. Cold blue and angry eyes glared at her as she focused on his face.**

 **"You don't remember me...but I remember you. Especially after what you did to my partner along time ago, Pyrrha Nikos, does that name ring a bell?" the woman scrunched her face as she placed a hand on her head.**

"Jaune looks scary..." Nora said as she saw his angry face.

"I can't imagine seeing the woman you hate would make you happy." Ren told Nora.

"It doesn't mean he isn't scary, can any of you say that you could see him with that much anger in his eyes?" She asked as everyone shook their heads.

Jaune didn't seem like the type to become truly angry, granted, these realities showed them different perspetives all the time.

Jaune had a bad day, and all of his friends died. It's no wonder he was pissed off.

 **"Pyrrha Nikos...Pyrrha Nikos..." she muttered and whispered as if she was talking to no one else but herself. It almost seemed that the last seven years of solitude had made her lose her mind. "Ah yes I remember, she was Ozpin's choice as Guardian..." she looked up as she had a coy smile on her face.**

 **"She wasn't much of a Guardian now was she?"**

 **No sooner did she say that was a hand wrapped around her throat as she was lifted into the air. She gasped and wheezed for breath as she struggled against the man's grip. Cold blue eyes glared into hers as he brought her face to face with him.**

"Now I want to kill her." Pyrrha said as she stood up from her seat.

"Just calm down Miss Nikos, remember, there is nothing we can do." Goodwitch said as she sat back down.

"It doesn't mean I can't get mad." She said as her professor nodded.

"True, but getting angry at an entity we can't see wouldn't make sense." She said as the author appeared.

 _ **"Hey! Don't blame me! I'm just doing this episode for a buddy of mine!"**_ He said as he disappeared.

 **"Right now you are not in a position to say anything about her..." he whispered dangerously as he squeezed her neck for emphasis before he threw her back into her seat, the throne slid back as she landed roughly. She coughed and gasped as she looked up in fear of the man as white flames slowly surrounded him.**

 **"Especially after everything you've done...for which you will die for your sins" Jaune walked over as he dragged a chair over from the side.**

 **"So why are you talking to me instead?" she asked as he sat down before her, "Why not just kill me right now and have your vengeance?" Jaune shook his head as he glared at her.**

"Yeah, why hasn't he done it already?" Qrow asked.

"Maybe he wants her to suffer." Goodwitch said as everyone shivered.

Could Jaune really be that ruthless?

 **"Don't mistake the situation, you are going to die, but not before I get my answers. Becuase I've wanted to know for years, the same question that has driven me to this point for the past ten years...why? Why did you do all of this?" he gestured to the large room strung with papers and strings. "Why did you ally yourself with 'her' and set the world on fire?" the woman sighed as she leant back into her throne, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked to the side.**

 **"...Do you know of the Great War? The War waged between two factions of ideology?" Jaune nodded as he remembered the old story.**

 **"The war between the Idealists and the Suppressionists? Yeah I know that story, my Great-Great Grandfather led the Idealists to victory and brought an end to the Suppressionists...but all of its members perished at Wind Gate" She turned as she smirked slightly.**

 **"...No...Not all of them perished to your ancestor's blade...my family was the last," Jaune's eyes widened slightly as she leant in her seat. She grabbed an apple from the bowl as she held it in her hand.**

 **"When the Supersessionists had lost the war, we went underground and waited for the moment when your guard was lowered. We waited alone in the dark and the dirt until only I was left amongst what was once a proud and noble family...I honestly had thought that I would die before I had my revenge...**

"Wait a minute, does anyone else think her story sounds familiar?" Ruby asked as Yang nodded.

"What was once a proud family, left behind in the dust, only for one member to wish revenge." She stated as Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"She was just like Jaune as he is now...she lived for revenge, just as he has lived just to get his revenge against her..." She said as that was a scary thought.

Could someone really be so consumed by vengeance that the only thing they can think of is that and nothing else?

 **Until...'She' came to me with an offer I could not refuse, a plan that would bring you all to your knees and sate my families vengeance. The plan would take time and I would have to wait patiently for the moment to strike. But I had patience, and I waited for the moment you had all become so consolidated in your seats of power that you would never notice the serpent silently sneak into your garden and steal the treasure that you guarded so closely...and crush you with it" she crushed the apple as the pieces fell to the floor. She wiped the juice from her hand as she eyed the pieces of fruit on the floor, already the ants swarming over the ruined fruit.**

 **"With her help, I planned to turn you upon yourself by setting loose the darkness that was inside of you all and claim the power you had hidden from everyone...But then..." Jaune glared as he got up from his chair and stood before her.**

 **"She betrayed you? You underestimated Salem's true intent and because you had been so focused on using our own darkness against us and claiming 'that' power, you never saw the knife she had pressed to your throat..." his hair shadowed his eyes as his aura flared outwards.**

"So...even Cinder was a pawn in Salem's game?" Ruby asked.

"Possibly, there is always a leader in their ivory tower." Ozpin said as he felt a little hypocritical.

"But why? Why betray one of your best resources?" Qrow asked as bad guy logic didn't make sense to him.

 **"And before you knew it, the world was consumed by death and destruction..." Small cracks formed around his feet as the whole building shook from the pressure. Cinder had wide eyes as the white fire danced around his form, making him taller and more terrifying.**

 **"Because of you and your 'masters plan,' you unleashed the greatest evil mankind has ever faced! Because of you, the entire human race is dead! Because of you, everyone I held dear to me is dead!" the ground cracked further as a Cinder began to choke on the pressure.**

 **"Because of you! The woman I loved died before we even had a chance together! Because of you, I never got tell her that I loved her!"**

 **A large shockwave blasted from his body as every candle was blown out from the wave. His aura swirling around his form as one lone candle burned between them, illuminating the room in a dark orange light.**

"..." The whole room went silent as they felt Jaune's rage.

They could feel the room they were in shaking. That's how powerful he was. Whether or not this was deliberate of the author to make them truly feel the anger he held inside for so long. They didn't know.

But one thing was for sure. Cinder was going to die. There was no doubt about that.

 **His breathing was heavy and his form shook as he reeled in the anger and hatred that had burned in his soul. The countless years of anger and regret that he held inside burst forth and he showed his darker self. He breathed in gently and calmly as he looked at the terrified woman before her. The display of his power had frightened her to no end...**

 ** _'Good...she needs this_ ' he had thought to himself as he stood in front of her.**

 **"Everything that has happened is your fault...every life that has been taken, every city that has fallen...and every child that will never live is dead because of you...this is all your fault" Cinder had a look of fear and guilt on her face as his words pierced her soul.**

 **"You wanted to be the ruler of this world so badly, you wanted to be Queen that much that you'd risk everything for it? Well, congratulations your 'highness' you got what you wanted...you're the ruler of nothing..." his aura subsided as Cinder only gazed back in shock, before lowering her head in what Jaune could only assume was the shame.**

 **"Just be glad that Ruby killed your master, otherwise, you'd be dead along side your 'allies' if that's what you called them...not that it matters anymore, we're all dead anyway", he said as he glared at her small frightened form.**

"Look at her, she looks so vulnerable." Weiss said.

"It's sure better than seeing her powerful." Blake said as she felt angry at this woman.

Had she truly gone that far? Just for revenge? Just for power? What was the point? What did it acheive?

 **"...What now?" silence filled the room as Jaune glared at the woman. Reaching into his cloak he drew forth a revolver as a slight look of fear entered her eyes, as he spun the chamber in his hands.**

 **"I think the answer is pretty obvious..."**

 **He pointed the gun at her head as he pulled back the hammer. A deafening silence filled the air as the beating of her own heart echoed in her ears as she stared down the barrel of the loaded gun. Jaune glared at the woman as he aimed the gun at her head. His hands were steady and his breathing was calm as if he had practised for this exact moment. The chance to end it once and for all and finally, avenge the ones that he loved...**

 **The chance to end it once and for all and finally, avenge the ones that he loved...**

 **But in a surprising turn of events, he dropped the pistol into her lap as she looked up in shock. A look of disgust on his face as he turned around to avoid looking at her least he changed his mind.**

"What? Why didn't he kill her?" Qrow asked as it didn't make sense.

"He had the chance to end her, so why didn't he?" He continued as his nieces looked at him.

"Maybe, he doesn't want to? Maybe he still believes she has a chance?" Ruby said.

"I don't think so, hard to redeem yourself when everyone else is dead." Yang said as she felt evil even saying that.

 **"...No...not like this...there is one bullet left in that chamber and I'm not going to sully my hands with your blood. Pyrrha wouldn't have wanted me to go down that path...I have more important things to take care of anyway. Do me a favour and off yourself off...its about the only thing you have left to take..." he said as he made his way to the exit.**

"Damn...never thought I would hear Vomit boy talk like that." Yang truly was scared of this new Jaune.

When she got back, she was going to hug the one she knew, just glad that he was a normal guy.

 **"You're going to face him, aren't you? The Grimm King?" he stopped at the doorway as he turned his head slightly in her direction. "You are going to try and kill him right?"**

 **"...Yes...with Salem dead, there is no one left to control him, and with the Maiden's gone there is no way to contain him. I'm going to go face him and I'm going to kill him...Least that way I'll rid this world of one less evil"**

 **"H-How are you going to face something like that? Not even the most experienced hunters could face something of that magnitude and live! Not even my power was enough to defeat t-that monster!" Jaune turned back as she held the gun in her hand.**

"Grimm King?" Pyrrha asked.

"Never heard of it." Blake said.

"Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch turned to him.

"That, is something new even for me." He said as he wasn't sure what they were talking about.

That was how they know something must be wrong.

 **"What makes you any different from them!?" Jaune said nothing as he looked down slightly to his hand as he raised his left hand before clenched his fist as he gazed back at her with an empty look in his eyes.**

 **"Because I have nothing left to live for..." Cinder looked at the man as she saw the hollow look in his eyes. The look of a man ready to die and leave this horrid world behind.**

 **"I've spent the last seven years preparing myself for this moment and for the fact that he was weakened considerably when Salem died. I'm finally strong enough to kill him...but..." Cinder shook her head as she sighed at him.**

 **"You'll die to destroy him won't you?" Jaune looked back as he nodded with no hesitation in his eyes. Cinder sighed as she leant back in the chair. "Well then..." she checked the chamber of the gun before she closed it shut and looked at the man before her.**

"What a sad way to live..." Ruby said with a few tears.

"Nothing left to live for..." Pyrrha said as that tugged at her heart strings.

"Seven years, all just to kill one entity..." Goodwitch couldn't even believe it.

"This kid just refused to die." Qrow said as he could admire how tough the kid was.

 **"Best be on your way then, there is a spare Bullhead in the hangar bay that you can use...not that I'll be using it anymore..." she looked down as a soft smile graced her face. Jaune said nothing as he turned and walked away from the woman. She only smiled as she brought the gun up to her head, lined the barrel directly under her chin and pulled the hammer back.**

 **"Farwell...Sir Knight"**

 **The hallway echoed with his footsteps as he walked down the hollow hallway. He was ready now to face his final challenge, his finally enemy and at last meet his end. A loud bang resonated in the hall as he looked back down the darkened hall, as the soft clatter of a gun hitting the floor told him all he needed to know...**

 **The Queen was dead**

"That was...dark." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Lets just agree on that." Yang said as that was not something pleasant to hear.

Even if it was Cinder, hearing that whole story. It reminded them just how similar their lives could be to each other. In another reality, could Ruby and Yang have turned into vengeful killers when their mothers died?

Would Nora do the same for ren? It was a scary thought.

To be so twisted by your own misery. That you don't care who gets hurt in the process.

 **He shook his head as he made his way to the hangar bay. Where the last fully functional Bullhead lay in rest. Waiting for the day, it would once again soar in the sky and be as free as a bird. Placing himself in the pilot seat he flipped the controls on the console as the roof above him opened and the ship soon took off into the sky. Zooming off into the distance to the place where Jaune would have his final end...**

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Vale - Beacon Academy**

* * *

 **Vale...once the crowning achievement of what humanity could accomplish, a shining light of hope and security to all that had once lived within its walls. Here the people could live a normal life free of the fear of Grimm and hatred that existed outside its walls. And guarding the Kingdom was Beacon Academy, a shining light to fight the darkness at their doors. But now the city was reduced to nothing but rubble and ruin, left behind by the Grimm.**

 **It was upon the grounds of Beacon did the Beast known as the Grimm King slumbered. This massive beast was one said to only exist in legend, its form massive and horrifying that its very presence brought fear and despair.**

 **The beast was similar to that of a large Western-style Dragon, with scales as black as night and pale white bone upon its back and face. The creature's horns curved upward to resemble that of a crown, giving it the name of Grimm King. Surrounding the beast was hundreds upon thousands of Grimm in every shape and size as they either slumbered or fought for the last piece of scrap to fill their bellies. The noise and the fighting never once bothered the massive beast, as he slumbered upon his throne of ruin and decay.**

"Good Oum." Ozpin said as he had never seen such a Grimm.

"What in the world?" Goodwitch couldn't believe it.

A dragon Grimm. That was just a myth. Not even Ozpin had seen one.

"It seems like we may have another problem to worry about." Qrow said as even he felt scared.

 **Suddenly a loud boom was heard as every beast turned its head to the sound, minus the King as he continued to slumber. It did not care about the sound as it knew that who ever dared entered its domain would have to face the full power of its army. But the sound grew louder as it peeked one eye open, to see what was causing so much noise.**

 **And there he stood, a human clad in a brilliant display of white as he slashed and hacked away at his minions. Their bodies falling to the ground as he twirled a massive scythe in his hands, that produced a loud crack like thunder with every swing he made as he continued to move forward as another Grimm fell to his friend's massive blade. He had long since abandoned the Bullhead when he landed on the outskirts of the city. He knew that attacking from the air would be pointless as the Nevermore's had made it impossible to get near the beast.**

 **So he began his journey in the place where it had first begun...the emerald forest of Vale, or what was left of it when the Grimm King burnt it down with one breath. The forest was now burnt to ash; with the trees know resembling blackened bones sticking from the ground. But Jaune didn't care about the state of the once green forest; he didn't care about the hundreds of Grimm that stood in his way or the hundreds dead Grimm that already filled his path behind him.**

 **All he cared about was the King that stood at the end of this horrible game of chess...**

"Some metaphor..." Ozpin said as they all turned to him.

"In reality, we are all just pawns in some creatures larger game of life. Some are sacrificed to secure a better position, some are used to take out the enemy, and some only exist to protect the king, it shows how chaotic life can be." Ozpin said as he was starting to sound like James.

"Obviously this Grimm is the king piece, if you kill the King. The game is over, but in this case. Both Mr. Arc and the dragon are the kings, whoever wins, they both lose. There would be no point anymore. Either the last light is extinguished with Mr. Arc dying at the hands of the Grimm..." He trailed off.

"Or he wins, and he waits for death to take him, either way the last bit of light is extinguished from the world..." He finished.

 **Jaune slashed as three more Creepers fell to Crescent Rose as he spun around and shot two more before the gun clicked empty. He scoffed slightly as he spun the blade around, decapitating a massive Ursa before sheathing the gigantic blade. With a flick of his wrist, Ember Celica took shape as he loaded a belt of ammo into the chamber.**

 **He thrust his fist left as a Beowulf was flung away in an explosion of heat before he dodged another and slammed his fist into its brain. He jumped back as Deathstalker thrust its massive stinger into the ground before him, he drew forth Myrtenaster and spun the blades dust chamber, igniting the blade in a plume of fire as he slashed and burned ten more Grimm in his path.**

"Damn, look at him go!" Ruby said as he was using every single weapon in his arsenal.

"How did he learn to use all of our weapons?" Weiss asked as even she was impressed with his use of Myrtenaster.

"Something tells me a lot of trial and error." Qrow said as he was about to admit something he never had.

He was impressed.

 **He drew Gambol Shroud as the Katana like blade sliced a creeper in half while using one-half of Stormflower in his spare hand tp unloaded a barge of bullets into a defenceless Boarbatusk. Sheathing those two he drew forth Magnhild as the massive hammer struck the ground and created a large shockwave, sending bits and pieces of rubble in all directions.**

 **He ran forward as he shot round after round of the heart shaped explosives at his enemies.**

 **He jumped over a Deathstalkers claws as he released more explosives laced with his aura.**

"GO JAUNE!" Nora yelled as she happy he was using her hammer.

"Heh, he kind of looks funny with the heart shaped explosives though." Yang said as everyone got a bit of a laugh.

"You know, I never noticed your grenades had hearts on them." Ruby said as Nora grinned.

"Momma always said 'Kill them with kindness and love!'" She said as she took that line literally.

 **The beast was decimated as guts and blood sprayed and gushed everywhere. Placing the weapon back, he drew Milo as he fired at each Grimm that ran towards him, each round burying themselves deep into their skulls as he continued to fight the hoard. He stood in the middle of the battlefield as his eyes glowed a powerful light, a light that encumbered all of his eyes as small flames burned and flickered at the edge.**

 **The Grimm King raised its head as it gazed curiously at the human before him. Jaune continued to fight as he used each of the weapons that were once used by those he held close to him. In a way giving each of them the chance for revenge against the nightmarish hoard. But even Jaune knew that if he continued to fight the entire Grimm Army, he would not have the strength left to face the King and would die in an instant. He needed a plan and fast if he wanted to have a chance at facing the King.**

 **Which meant that he had to use one of his trump cards...**

"Trump card?" Pyrrha asked.

"What could be his Trump card?" Ruby asked.

"No...Not again!" Nora was freaking out again.

"Nora, whats wrong?" Ren asked.

"Do you remember what happened the last time Jaune had a Trump card?" She asked as everyone's eyes widened.

 **Sheathing Milo to his back he crossed his arms in front of him as he began to gather his aura. His body shimmered white as small bits of gravel began to float around him. And just as the Grimm jumped him, his body exploded in a massive flash of light. The Grimm was either blown away or disintegrated in an instant as the light was so bright that anyone watching from a distance thought it was a shining star in the night sky.**

 **Not as if there was anyone left on this godforsaken planet.**

"Not again..." Ruby said as everyone covered their mouths in horror.

"Another story where he blows himself up.

"Wait, look..." Weiss asekd.

 **Back at the battle, Jaune stood in the middle of a large crater as he panted and breathed heavily at the destructive power of his technique. It was a technique designed to release a large amount of Aura in a powerful explosion. Luckily Jaune only used a small portion of his aura to clear away the Grimm that was around him but still had the massive hoard left to deal with. Jaune cursed slightly as he fell to one knee as the beast surrounded him. But just as he was about to draw his blade, a loud roar was heard as every Grimm stopped and turned to face the Grimm King.**

"You mean to tell me, that explosion of Aura wasn't an explosive semblance, that was just him releasing his aura?" Pyrrha asked as everyone felt afraid.

"How big does his Aura have to be?! That shouldn't be possible!" Nora for once was freaking out.

No human or faunus alive had that much Aura!

 **The King rose from its rest as it stretched its massive black wings and walked towards the young man. Every Grimm in his way moved as they lowered their heads in respect of the massive beast. Its form towing over the remains of the Academy in which it rested upon and easily towered over to the young man before him. The beat then roared as the Grimm around the area looked cautiously before turning and leaving the two alone.**

 **Jaune looked around as each and every Grimm had turned around and left them. Stunned at the sheer power and authority that the Grimm King possessed if it could command the lesser Grimm to leave them.**

 **He then looked up as burning red eyes stared back at him and could instantly tell what the creature wanted...it remembered him as one of the hunters that had killed his mate and knew that he was the last of them.**

 **"...I see...you want to fight one-on-one right? Want to get revenge for what my friends did to your bitch?" he said as he stood up from the crater he had created. The beast only seemed to growl as if to confirm what the man had said. Jaune chuckled slightly as he set his gaze on the massive beast.**

 **"All right then, in the words of a certain Rose..." he drew forth Crocea as a small shockwave blasted from him as the massive beast spread its wings and released a powerful roar, as Jaune burst with aura with an image of a giant knight appearing behind him. "Have at thee! Foul Beast!" and with that, the final battle for Vale had begun...**

 **But at a terrible cost.**

"I...never say that..." Ruby said as everyone turned to her.

"Yes you do." They all said.

"When?" She said as she didn't remember.

"That time we fought a deathstalker..." Yang said.

"A giant beowolf." Weiss said.

"Nevermore." Nora said.

"Okay I get it!" She said as she didn't remember that.

* * *

 **No one was around to see the final battle between man and the Grimm. No one was there to see the final climatic battle that took place in the old Kingdom of Vale. But if they were, they would have told of an epic battle that split mountains and sent gigantic tidal waves all across Vale.**

 **Both fighting with all of their strength and all of their power.**

 **Jaune fighting with seven years of hard and intense training to avenge his fallen friends that he had achieved powers never before achieved by the most experienced of hunters. Desperation could drive any man to heights, and just as easily let them fall.**

 **And the Grimm King fighting with over a thousand years of experience and age under its name, with the power to reduce a whole Kingdom to ashes in a blink of an eye.**

 **The battle eventually came to a bloody end as the gigantic beast fell to Jaune's blade as the ancient blade of his ancestors pierced its heart and slew the King.**

 **But the King would not go alone as he severely wounded the young knight...and ensured his inevitable death.**

"Holy shnizz." Ruby said as she was trying not to swear.

"Jaune actually killed him?" They knew he was strong, but that was one big dragon.

"Just like a hero in one of my stories." Ruby said as she remembered one where a Knight slayed a dragon.

Hard to believe Jaune was that knight.

 **Which is where we find Jaune Arc now as he lay in a pool of his own blood, his right arm completely torn from his body along with what remained of his left leg as four deep gashes lined along his right side as blood emptied from his wound and his lips. Every breath that he took burned in his lungs as every muscle in his body screamed at him to stop and end the pain. Multiple cuts and bruises covered his form with his eyes and body grew heavier with each passing second.**

 **Jaune knew what was happening to him, he was dying and he was ok with that.**

"No...I don't want to see him die again." Yang said as she hated seeing his death.

"No..we have to watch." Pyrrha said as everyone turned to her.

"Look, I don't deny this is horrifying to watch, but this is what he wants, this is his release...as bad as it sounds, we have to be happy for him." She said as her eyes took a serious tone.

"It's his only chance to be reunited with the rest of us."

 **He had long grown tired of fighting each day to survive, living another day with the regret and guilt that he had carried with him for so long and had long since grown tired of the world he was born in and wanted nothing more than a perfect ending for him. He coughed violently as blood gushed from his lips as he cast his eyes up to the darkened sky, just as the first rays of sunlight began to peek from over the destroyed mountains. His eyes then wandered over to the giant beast as its red eyes flicked and slowly faded, signalling the end of the Grimm King.**

 **"Eheh...I won...-blragh!" he coughed as more blood filled his chest. He continued to cough violently as he struggled to move his body to his side to ease the pain that was coursing through his body. Just as he did a lone red petal floated down to meet him as he watched the small petal land in his blood, sending small ripples across the surface as he stared at the blood-stained petals.**

 **He looked around as he realised that his fight had taken him far beyond the Kingdom of Vale and was now lying in the Forever Falls Forest, it had taken him back to the place of his first victory and now his final victory. He stared for the longest time before he began to laugh at the cruel irony of it all. His first victory against a Grimm and he ended up dying in the same forest from so long ago.**

 **The universe just loved to screw with him, didn't it?**

"I didn't even recognize the forest." Yang said.

"Well, it wasn't a hellhole the last time we were there." Blake stated.

"The whole planet looks like a hellhole." Goodwitch said.

 **"Well...that's...irony for you?" he slowly rolled himself over as he hissed in pain as he dragged himself along the red grass of the forest. A trail of dark red blood followed behind him as he dragged himself to a lone tree in the middle of the clearing. Each time he dragged himself another face passed in his mind and another memory would play in his last moments. So many faces and so many memories of the people he loved and cherished passing him by.**

 **Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Sun, Neptune, Sage and Scarlet. He struggled to stand but fell back down as more faces appeared before him. Such as Cardin, Russell, Sky, Dove, Port, Oobleck, Glynda, Ozpin with his family's standing before him as they smiled at him...and finally Pyrrha the woman that he loved as they all beckoned him to the tree, towards the bright light behind them. Pyrrha smiled lovingly at him as she held her hand to him, as he reached his hand out to grab her own, her hand and his mere inches apart.**

"Is he finally going to be reunited with us?" Nora asked in hope.

"Even Cardin and his team are there..." Ruby said as she saw their smiling faces.

"Maybe they became friends later in life..." Blake asked as she found it hard to imagine.

"War can do that, make friends out of enemies, and enemies out of friends." Ozpin said sagely.

 **Before she faded into nothing as his hand brushed against the bark of the tree.**

 **He stared for a brief moment as he hung his head and shook his head. "I see..." he said as he finally managed to drag himself over to the tree, as he placed himself against the bark. He looked up at the red leaves that shimmered with the cool breeze that washed over him. He reached slowly and painfully into his breastplate as he pulled out the worn picture of Pyrrha. Her warm and gentle smile greeted him one last time as he smiled with tears slowly streaking down his face.**

 **He held the picture to his chest as he relished in the warmth one last time before he knew what came next. His time had come.**

 **"I guess...this...is it?...I'll...I'll see...you all soon...I'm...almost...there...wait...for...me...Pyr...rha..." his voice trailed off as his eyes grew heavy and his body went limb.**

"I'll wait..." She said as everyone was crying.

They had seen Jaune die before, but it seemed like each time it just got worse, because the universe wouldn't kill him off in one way. There are multiple ways he could die. And that scared the hell out of them.

They had seen him stabbed to death.

They had seen him dismembered and burned alive.

And now they were watching him slowly bleed out.

 **The first rays of sunshine from over the mountain as each light landed upon the fallen knight. His armour dented and scraped, his body broken and torn in every way possible and blood pooling around his form. But he just laid there as a small smile rested upon his face, as he laid his final rest and breathed his final breath...**

 **Year X337, Ten Years after the fall of Remnant...Jaune Arc died...**

"So that's it? It's over? What next?" Blake couldn't believe this was the end."

* * *

 **Voices spoke all around as two men man and a screaming woman could be heard. The man was saying 'push' as the woman only screamed in pain as the other man held her hand.**

"Wait! What the hell?" Yang yelled as everyone stood up.

"How are there still people alive? Jaune was the last one alive!" Blake asked as this didn't make any sense.

 **"We're almost there Diane, I just need you to do one more push!" the man said as the woman gave one last powerful scream before falling back into the bed. And then a soft cry was heard as the man held up a small bundle.**

 **"It's a boy!" the man said as he handed the small child to the arms of a blond haired man, the man smiled as he held the child in his arms.**

 **"Look, honey, it's a boy! We have a son!" he said as he had tears of happiness as the woman cried as well as he handed her the child.**

"Wait a minute, doesn't that man look familiar?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, and Diane...where have I heard that name before." Pyrrha said as she knew she had heard that name before.

But where?

 **"Oh, my baby boy..." she said as she held the child in her arms. She smiled down as she stroked the small amount of blond hair as the man held one of the child's small hands.**

 **"Hey there little guy my name is Roland...I'm your dad...and this is Diane she's your mum. We are so happy to finally meet you" he said as he and his wife smiled down at the baby, the woman known as Diane smiled brightly as she held him in her arms.**

 **"So have you two thought of a name for him?' the doctor asked as the parents looked at each other and nodded.**

 **"We have, his name is Jaune...Jaune Arc..." His father said as they looked down at little Jaune.**

"..." The room went silent.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Team RWBY and NPR screamed out.

"Wait what? Da fuck? Is going on?!" Qrow was even surprised.

"I...I don't know." Ozpin dropped his coffee cup.

"This is weird.." Goodwitch just saw her student come out of his mother.

 **"Welcome to the world little Jaune..." Diane said as she kissed his head and smiled at the child, welcoming the new life into the world. But unbeknownst to the parents the child at had only one thing on its mind...**

 ** _'...What the fuck is going on here!'_**

"OH MY FUCKING OUM!" Yang yelled as she figured it out.

"JAUNE WENT BACK IN TIME!" She yelled as Ruby yelled back.

"No way! That makes no sense!" She yelled as she was still confused.

"It makes sense! How else could he have a conscious thought as an infant?!" She said as everyone was confused as hell.

"Well, how did he get sent back in time?!" Ruby yelled as they all went silent.

"I don't know! But he did!" Yang yelled as she suddenly started snickering. And then full blown laughter.

"What's so funny Miss Xiao Long?" She asked as Yang couldn't stop laughing.

"He's...He's a baby. And he has the mind of a old man" She was now chuckling.

"Yes, and your point is?" She asked.

"What do babies eat?" She said with a grin.

"Well for a period, they have to feed from their mothers br-" Suddenly Glynda saw where she was going.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Yang started to laugh again.

"Damn...I want to be in his position..." Qrow said as he took a look at Jaune's mom.

Seriously...she was hot.


	16. Jaune Wick (Short)

**Okay guys, please cool it down with the requests, I checked my inbox, and I had over twenty people asking me for requests, give me time to sort through them. But there was one I really liked because it reminded me one of my favorite movies. So that one will get a chapter.**

 **Also recently I have made the decision to quit drinking so much, and I have also quit smoking. Quitting drinking is easy so far, and so is quitting smoking.**

 **Anyways, I'm in an off mood today, so this chapter is short. I couldn't get much work done on it.**

* * *

"I would start off by saying, lets hope this is better, but something tells me that would jinx it." Qrow said as everyone shushed him.

"Look, we just saw something sad, that means we get something happy. Right?" Ruby asked as the screen switched.

 **Mercury Black walked into the room. His father had called him in for a meeting. He figured it had to be something important, because his father didn't say much, he just said that he needed to see Mercury.**

 **"Ah my son..." Qrow the mob boss said as he offered a glass of Vodka to his son.**

"Wait, Qrow is Mercury's father in this?" Glynda said wondering why that was included.

"It's certainly odd, but there is a slight resemblance." Ozpin said looking at the faces.

"Tch, that kid looks nothing like me." Qrow said as the others didn't know what was going on.

"Why is it showing us this?" Ruby asked.

 **"How was your job?" Qrow asked as he finished his glass.**

 **"Went well, no witnesses, and no problems." Mercury said with a smile.**

 **"That's good to hear." He said as he punched Mercury in the gut.**

 **At first, all he did was collapse, until he vomited the vodka back up.**

"Ouch.." Ren said.

"Dang, I feel bad, I vomited up Vodka once, its really unpleasant..." Qrow said as one time he sneezed while vomiting.

Worst burning feeling he had ever gotten.

"Why would he attack his son?" Glynda couldn't figure it out.

 **"What were you thinking?" Qrow said as he grabbed Mercury by the throat.**

 **"THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT?! We finished the job! We finished it clean!" He said as Qrow tightened his grip.**

 **"I don't mean that! I mean your side trip!" He said as his son looked confused.**

 **"Did you do what I think?" Qrow asked angrily.**

"What does he mean?" Yang asked.

"Side trip?" Nora asked.

"I don't understand, what could he have done to piss him off this much?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if I had to warrant a guess, Qrow is a mob boss, and his son must have made a dire mistake." Qrow said observing the two.

"I'm a mob boss eh? Well, I must never have to worry about booze prices." He said looking at the bright side.

 **"You mean that little trip?" He asked as his father tightened his grip.**

 **"Is it true or not?" He snarled.**

 **"Yeah! So I stole a car! And killed a dog! What's it to you?" He said as his father punched him multiple times.**

 **Qrow went over to the bar and poured a few more drinks.**

"Oh, now I'm pissed!" Ruby said in a rare moment of swearing.

"Ruby?" Yang asked never seeing her sister this angry.

"HE KILLED A DOG!" She said as she was out for blood.

"Okay Ruby, just settle down..." She said as they watched it more.

 **"It's not what you did Son, that angers me so...It's who you did it to." He said feeling slightly scared.**

 **Mercury had never seen his father look so intimidated, but being an idiot, he still didn't get the point.**

 **"Who? That fucking nobody?" He asked as his father looked him dead in the eye.**

 **"That...fucking...nobody...is Jaune Wick." He said.**

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Wick?" Blake asked.

"Why is his last name different?" Glynda asked.

 **The scene changed to Jaune, except his hair was longer, and he was wearing a white t shirt covered in blood. The look on his face was of cold anger.**

 **"He once was an associate of ours." Qrow said as he drank the vodka.**

 **"We called him baba yaga." He said as he walked over to Mercury.**

 **"The boogey man?" Mercury asked confused.**

"The boogey man?" Yang asked.

"What did he do to earn that name? And why are they so scared of him?" Weiss asked unsure of what was going on.

"I'll tell you one thing, whatever he did, it was enough to scare a mob boss, let that sink in." Goodwitch said as she too wondered why they called him the boogey man.

 **"Well Jaune wasn't exactly the boogey man." Qrow said.**

 **It switched back to Jaune with a sledgehammer, he held it over his concrete floor in his basement.**

 **"He was the one you sent to kill the fucking boogeyman." Qrow said with malice.**

 **Once again, it switched back to Jaune slamming the hammer into the floor.**

 **"Oh..." Mercury said knowing he fucked up.**

"Okay...that is scary." Ruby said as they all felt intimidated.

"I don't see how Mr. Arc could be that intimidating." Glynda said despite seeing multiple universes already.

 **"Jaune is a man of focus..."**

 **SLAM!**

 **"Commitment."**

 **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

 **"Sheer will..." Qrow finished.**

 **Jaune continued to slam the hammer down.**

 **"Something you know very little about..." Qrow sighed.**

 **"I once saw him kill three men in a bar..." He said.**

"Well that's not so b-" Qrow said.

 **"With a pencil." He finished.**

"Oh shit..." Qrow said as that was fucking crazy.

"A pencil?" Goodwitch said.

"A pencil..." Even Ozpin thought that was nuts.

 **"AGGGHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he kept slamming the hammer down.**

 **"With a fucking..." Qrow said again.**

 **SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**

 **"Pencil..." He finished.**

 **He made a motion of stabbing a pencil into a man's neck.**

 **"Then one day, he asked to leave." He said as he got another shot.**

 **"It was over a woman of course." He said as the scene changed to a picture of a woman.**

 **Only to see a picture of Jaune's late wife Ruby.**

"Oh boy..." Yang said as Ruby felt depressed.

"I married Jaune..." She said with a blush.

But then she realized something.

"Ohhh, now I really need to kill Mercury." She said as she had a good feeling about who the dog was.

 **Jaune was pulling rubble out of his basement.**

 **"So I made a deal with him."**

 **More and more rubble out of the way.**

 **"I gave him an impossible task...a job no one could have pulled off..." Qrow said in slight fear.**

"And Jaune pulled it off?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably..." Ren said.

"This new Jaune kind of scares me..." Nora said, seeing how angry he was.

"I think he's supposed to." Even Qrow was feeling uncomfortable.

 **"The bodies he buried that day, laid the foundation for what we are now." Qrow said as it cut back to Jaune.**

 **He found what appeared to be a wooden chest hidden beneath the concrete.**

 **"And then my son...a few days after his wife dies...you steal his car..." It turns back to Jaune.**

 **He was just about ready to open up the wooden chest.**

 **"And kill his fucking dog!" Qrow was good and pissed.**

 **Jaune was looking at a picture of his former dog.**

 **It was a black and white corgi with an adorable look on its face.**

 **Zwei.**

"ZWEI!" Ruby said as she was still horrified even though she knew it was coming.

"Zwei..." Yang's eyes were red with fury.

"He killed Zwei..." Even Weiss was pissed off.

"Poor dog..." Blake while she didn't like the dog, she would never kill one.

Even Qrow was getting pissed, secretly he loved dogs, Glynda was also pissed, because she had Huskies at home. Ozpin had seen the adorable corgi before, and he made an impression on your heart.

Needless to say, they were all pissed.

Nora really wanted to break every bone in Mercury's body. Ren was considering letting his dark side show. And Pyrrha was sharpening her sword, because the author allowed them all to have their weapons back.

Except Qrow because he wanted to be a dick to him again.

 **"Father I can make this right!" Mercury said.**

 **"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Qrow asked.**

 **"By finishing what I started." He said with a grin.**

 **Meanwhile, both Qrow in the real world, and in the other world, both turned their heads and said at the same time.**

 **"Did he hear** a fucking word I just say?!" Both Qrows yelled out at the same time.

Another dollar into the swear jar.

 **Jaune opened up the chest to reveal guns, his old weapon Crocea Mors, and a bloody pencil, along with numerous gold coins. He was not screwing around anymore.**

 **"Dad! I can do this! Please!" Mercury was speaking in some strange language.**

 **"Oh my son! My son!" Qrow said as he hugged him.**

 **"Jaune will come for you..." He said in a dark tone.**

 **Jaune was going over his equipment back at his house.**

 **"And you will do nothing..." Qrow said.**

 **"Because you can do nothing." He finished.**

 **"Now get the fuck out of my sight!" He said as he pushed his son away.**

"Damn...look at that, he pretty much told his son he was going to die..." Blake said as she was shocked he gave up that easy.

"Honestly, I think he was telling the truth..." Qrow said as he knew himself well enough to know he wasn't lying.

"But Jaune, of all people, killing someone with a pencil?" Weiss asked.

"We saw a chapter not too long ago where he killed a bunch of people on a cruise ship..." Ruby reminded them.

"Oh yeah..." They all really wanted to block out that memory.

"Would it help if we imagined he was a llama?" Nora suggested.

"A llama with a hat? Don't be ridiculous." Ren said not knowing what he had just said.


	17. Jauneleena

**Okay guys, I was originally going to do a crocodile dundee chapter, but I figured, I should write this one first, anyways, so Jaune Wick will return. But not yet.**

 **Anyways, So in a way, I am fulfilling some wishes. Here, this is for one very persistent reviewer.**

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever see Jaune Wick again?" Ruby said as she wanted revenge for Zwei.

"Something tells me we will..." Glynda said as she was gripping her riding crop.

No one would fuck with her dogs and live.

"One thing is for sure, I'm going to beat the hell out of Mercury when we get out of here." Yang said as he was cracking her muscles.

"RUFF!" A bark came out.

They all turned to see Zwei standing next to the author.

"ZWEI!" Ruby tackled Zwei.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried, and you were dead! And it was so scary and-" Zwei responded by licking her face.

 ** _"It's okay, he's fine, he's a good boy."_** The author said as he gave Zwei a milk bone.

"RUFF!" He gave out a bark of thanks.

Meanwhile everyone was looking at the author with a weird look.

 _ **"What? I love dogs! Is that so odd?"**_ He said as he pulled out a picture of his dog. A husky/st bernard mix.

"Uh, as much as we like dogs, shouldn't you be working?" Ozpin said.

 _ **"Oh yeah..."** _ He said as he disappeared.

But not before giving Zwei a slice of bacon.

 **The screen opened up to a a nice starry night in the middle of Atlas. The stars were shining bright. And people were running by with their dogs. Just enjoying the nice cool air.**

"Well this seems peaceful." Qrow said as Ruby smacked him.

"Ow! What the hell kid?!" He said.

"Everytime you say that, something bad happens!" She said as the author appeared.

 _ **"That's right! Because I'm a dick!"**_ He said.

 **Ruby Rose was running by with her dog Zwei. He may have been just a wittle tiny pupper, but he was determined to run with his favorite master. The only problem was he was easily distracted.**

 **So when he saw some sort of object fall from the sky. He went after it.**

 **"ZWEI!" Ruby yelled as she had no idea where he went.**

 **He could be very elusive when he wanted to.**

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"It looked like a rock." Yang said.

"A glowing rock?" Ruby asked.

"There are glowing dust crystals Miss Rose." Goodwitch said.

"But why would one be in the sky?" She asked.

"Waste from aircraft." She said.

 **Zwei ran into the field. And saw something. It was a tiny little craft. It looked like something you would build out of a model kit. All he knew was that it was tiny, it was something he would probably use as a chew toy.**

 **But what was funny was that there was something under it.**

 **Some strange snake plant thingy...what was that?**

"What the hell is that thing?" Yang said as it looked disgusting.

"A snake?" Ozpin said.

"AN ALIEN SNAKE!" Nora said.

"Nora, don't be ridiculous." Ren said.

"Then how do you explain the spaceship?!" She said as she was a fan of aliens.

"It's...a weather balloon." He said.

"What kind of idiot would but that excuse?!" She said. ( **1)**

 **Zwei was curious, so he kneeled down in front of it.**

 **The snake thing imitated Zwei's movements as it tried to make a kneeled motion.**

"Awwww, that's cute..." Ruby said.

"It's a freaky snake thing..." Weiss said.

"But it's imitating Zwei!" She said as it was so adorable.

 **"RUFF!" Zwei barked at it happily.**

 **The snake responded by letting out a terrifying roar and showing off rows of teeth.**

 **"YIP! YIP! YIP!" Zwei ran away like a bat out of hell.**

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Ruby said as she ended up clinging to Yang for dear life.

"What the hell?" Yang was confused.

"That is fucking ugly." Weiss said in a rare moment of profanity.

"I don't think I like this..." Goodwitch had a bad feeling.

 **The snake proceeded to slither forward. Trying to find something to help it blend in with the environment.**

 **The answer came with a lingerie catalogue.**

 **The snake saw the wind flip through pages.**

 **First was a woman with bunny ears.**

"VELVET?!" Team RWBY and NPR yelled out.

 **The next woman was a red head posing with her ass to the camera.**

"PYRRHA?!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh...Oh my..." She said as she was embarassed.

 **Finally the pages stopped turning.**

 **And landed on a woman in a skimpy leather bikini holding a riding crop. With blond hair and striking green eyes.**

"PROFESSOR GOODWITCH?!" Both Teams and Qrow yelled out.

Ozpin had to resist the urge to choke on his coffee.

Glynda's face had never turned so red. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't be. But she couldn't believe that she would wear...anything like that.

 _"I have the weirdest boner right now."_ Qrow thought to himself.

He had to do a tuck into his waistband to prevent anyone from seeing his arousal.

 **The snake thing nodded and opened its mouth. And suddenly hundreds and hundreds of tendrils started to pour out and form a larger form. It started to add curves. It started to change it's green slimy texture into slightly tan skin. And you could even see hints of undergarments starting to form.**

 **Soon they saw a pair of legs, followed by a skimpy leather bikin. And then finally a beautiful face.**

 **A face they knew, but with a different gender.**

 **Jauneleena**

"JAUNE IS A WOMAN?!" Ruby yelled.

"JAUNE IS AN ALIEN!" Nora got excited.

"Oh...Uhm...Uh..." Qrow was too busy staring at Jaune's new breasts.

They were nice...just like his mom's from that one episode.

Again, his arousal had to be secured so that no one saw it.

Ignoring the fact she was a tentacle monster a second ago.

 **Suddenly she was grabbed from behind.**

 **"Hey pretty lady!" A creepy criminal held a knife to her throat.**

 **Roman Torchwick, a petty thug at the wrong place at the wrong time.**

 **He licked her neck all the way up to her cheek.**

 **"You taste good." He said as he pulled her behind the bushes.**

"EEEWWWWW!" Ruby was honestly disgusted.

"Is torchwick going to..." Blake felt worried for Jauneleena.

"If he does..." Pyrrha was going to castrate someone.

 **"HEY WHAT THE?!" He yelled out as they suddenly saw a pair of legs lifted up in the air.**

 **And then a swallowing motion.**

 **"Yeah...you too..." Jauneleena's voices said.**

"Did...Did she just?" Weiss asked.

"DID SHE JUST FUCKING EAT HIM?!" Qrow's dick was suddenly softer than putty.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Ren said.

"I told you she was an alien!" Nora said triumphantly.

 **Jauneleena walked out from behind the bushes. A huge bulging belly was the symbol of her recent meal. But then she looked back down at the magazine. She realized that she didn't look like the model anymore. Which was a huge problem. Tapping her stomach she knew what she had to do.**

 **She walked back behind the bush.**

 **And all they heard was a vomiting noise.**

"BLLLAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Qrow vomited on Weiss.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She yelled as she pulled out her rapier.

"Wow! Ice Queen calm down!" He said as she was ready to poke holes into his dick.

Only for the vomit to disappear.

 **"You owe me one Qrow."** The author said as he gave a thumbs up.

He may like being a dick to Qrow, but even he didn't like the idea of getting your dick penetrated.

 **Suddenly Jauneleena walked out from behind the bushes. Holding a leather jacket and pants, and a pair of biker boots.**

 **All the while the camera focused in on her ass.**

 **She did have a nice one.**

"Yeah, not falling for that again." Qrow said as he was certain his dick was dead from that.

"I still can't believe I was in such a...Vulgar profession." Goodwitch said as she had read the ad for her model.

 _"Buxom Blonde Dommes, Call for your free session today, if not, you will be punished."_ Was what it had said.

She didn't like this reality. She didn't like it at all.


	18. Jaune Rider

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter, we have ghost rider, and then after that is a surprise.  
**

* * *

"Okay, so Jaune was a creepy snake lady...that was weird." Ruby said.

"You're telling me, I have not felt that scared for my dick in a long time." Qrow said quietly to himself.

"So what do you think is next?" Goodwitch asked.

"I don't know..." Ozpin said.

 **Jaune heard the sound of a bike engine roaring. He walked out of the building where he had been staying and out into the corridor between buildings. And there it was. It was his own motorcycle. He had gotten it from Yang before he graduated Beacon. But something was different, it shouldn't have been running on its own. And more importantly, it definately shouldn't be out here, it was supposed to be in his garage.**

"Okay, so a motorcycle is running on its own?" Qrow asked.

"That doesn't seem so bad." Goodwitch said.

"Just wait, you two probably jinxed it again." Weiss said.

 **Jaune turned to see a figure stepping out of the shadows.**

 **His face took on an enraged look as he pointed at the man in the shadows.**

 **"You..." He said his face full of hate.**

 **An elderly man came out of the shadows, his hair was long and black, he had a slight bit of stubble growing, and he was covered by a long black coat.**

 **"Hey Jaune." He said as he walked over with his cane.**

 **"Stay away from me!" Jaune said wanting to never see this man again.**

"Why doesn't Jaune like this guy?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know, maybe he's an old enemy?" Weiss suggested.

"He's remaining awfully calm for that though." Glynda said.

"But who is he?" Ruby asked.

 **"Little late for that..." He said as he walked over to Jaune's motorcyle.**

 **"Nice Bike." He said as he was impressed with the craftmanship.**

 **"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked keeping his distance from the man.**

 **No...Not a man...**

"Why does he mean by not a man?" Ozpin said.

"I don't know, he sure looks Human." Qrow said.

"Maybe he's a grimm? Like Salem?" Goodwitch said.

"No, this man doesn't hold any Grimm Traits, even Jaune when he was posessed by the Grimm side in that one episode showed the red eyes of the Grimm." Ruby said.

"So in other words, we have no idea who he is?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much." The collective said.

 **"Oh, I've always been here Jaune...Atlas..." He said as he walked towards him.**

 **"Beacon Academy..." He said as he got closer.**

 **"The Vytal festival." He said as Jaune glared at him.**

 **"So it was you...all those times I should have died, you kept me alive." He said as the man chuckled.**

 **"Of course, do you really think it was a miracle that stopped you from being bisected by that Ursa?" He asked as Jaune glared.**

 **He had a hard time explaining that one to Pyrrha. There was no possible way he should have survived that.**

"Okay, so this man saved Jaune's life...is he some sort of Angel?" Ozpin said.

"No that would be ridiculous, why would Jaune hate an angel?" Ren asked.

"Have you ever seen Supranatural? The angels are dicks in that." Yang said. **(1)**

"This isn't Supranatural." Weiss said.

 **"I've been here all along Jaune, you see, I view you as an investment." He said as he walked circles around Jaune and his motorcyle.**

 **"An investment that keeps growing and growing until one day...you cash it in." He said as he kneeled down behind the bike.**

 **"And that day is today." He said as he ran his hand over the bike.**

 **"What do you want?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Find the one known as Adam Taurus..." He said as his voice got deeper at the end.**

 **"And destroy him!" He finished.**

"Adam?" Blake said.

Everyone at this point knew who Adam was after Blake explained it to them. Even the teachers knew that the white fang leader was her ex boyfriend.

"What does this guy want with him?" Blake asked herself.

 **"Find him yourself." Jaune was ready to get on his bike and get out of here.**

 **But when he sat down, he found that his body wouldn't work.**

 **The man of darkness just chuckled at him.**

 **"It doesn't work that way..." He said as Jaune was struggling to get off the bike, but he couldn't even budge.**

 **"You're under contract remember?" He asked.**

"Contract?" Goodwitch asked.

"Is Jaune a mercenary?" Yang asked.

"I doubt it, he's obviously still a huntsman." Ruby said as she remembered they were talking about Beacon and the Vytal tournament.

 **"If you succeed, I'll return your soul." The man said.**

"Wait...his soul?!" Yang said.

"Why does he have Jaune's soul?!" Ruby yelled.

"Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch said as Ozpin had dropped another coffee cup.

"It can't be..." He said as everyone turned to him.

"Professor?" She asked.

"In all of the legends, there is another, of a man of terrible sin and evil, who gave birth to the Grimm, and to the Grimm Queen herself, he is known as the fallen one, but his real name has been lost to time." He said as Nora spoke up.

"So what do they call him?" She asked as Ozpin took a breath.

"Inquisition." He said as he turned back to the screen.

 **"I'm not doing it..." Jaune said trying to resist.**

 **"You don't have a choice." The man said as he tapped his cane to the ground.**

 **And Jaune's motorcyle suddenly sped up and left the alley. A trail of flame being left behind from where his tires were hitting the pavement.  
**

 **He felt his eyes burning behind his eyelids as he tried to keep them shut. But all he saw was fire burning multiple corpses. He tried to slow down, but all he could do was speed up.**

"Why is his motorcyle on fire?" Qrow asked as he was not drunk enough for this.

"Inquistion's main element is control over fire, it is no surprise that his servants would have some sort of connection with the unholy flame..." Ozpin said.

 **The scene changed as Jaune was thrown from his bike. He lifted his head up, only for his eyes to have steam coming off of them.  
**

 **"Ah! It burns!" He yelled as he stood up.**

 **"Whats happening to me?!" He yelled as he took a few steps forward, flame shooting out of his boots.**

"Okay what the hell is going on?!" Qrow was a little weirded out.

"A semblance?" Ozpin asked.

"A semblance that shoots flames out of boots?" Goodwitch said.

"To be honest, I don't know much about Inquisition, all I know is that he is evil incarnate." Ozpin said.

 **"GAH!" Jaune screamed out as he covered his eyes with his hands.**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed out as he threw his head back.**

 **"AhHhh! HA HA HA!" His screams turned to laughter.**

 **As his eyes were engulfed in flame as his flesh slowly started to burn off.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang yelled as Ruby didn't even bother to put a dollar in the swear jar.

Because she was freaked out too.

"JAUNEY!" Nora said as she was hugging Ren for protection.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha was scared.

"I don't like this..." Weiss said.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA!" His laughter was getting deeper, and he stared down at his hands as they caught fire.**

 **The skin was melting away even faster, his eyes resembling little more than flames. His hair was burning away, revealing only a skull underneath.**

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaune's laughing grew more and more manic.**

 **He clenched his hands into fist as a barrage of flame engulfed him.**

 **"GAAAAHHHH!" A final scream of pain.**

"What the hell are you all watching?!" A voice said as they turned to see Sun and Neptune.

"Sun? Neptune? What are you two doing here?" Ren said as he turned away from the tv.

In truth, the group was horrified with what they had just witnessed, they had just seen a dear friend practically burned alive. Granted they had seen it once before when he fought Ren in that one universe, but this was different, the thing that scared them was that Jaune started laughing, and there was no way he could put the flames out since they were supernatural in nature.

They gave them the low down and needless to say, the Monkey faunus and his friend were shocked.

"You mean to tell me, that these are alternate universes, and the guy who just burst into flames was Jaune?" Neptune asked as he was a little freaked out.

"Uh, you may want to look at the screen..." Sun said as he pointed a finger at it.

 **They saw a figure kneeling down, its skull wreathed in flame. It slowly looked up towards the camera. No skin, no hair, no face. Just a hollowed out skull wreathed in flame.**

 **"AAAHHHHHHH!" It roared out at them.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sun said as he actually jumped back.

"What the hell happened to him?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know..." Ruby said as she did not like this.

"Whatever happened, I don't think Jaune is going to be getting any rest from it..." BLake said.

 **The creature heard chuckling as it turned around to see a ox horned faunus.**

 **"Well, well, seems like my father sent his Ghost Rider after me." He said as he walked forward.**

 **"Go back to hell..." The Ghost Rider said as he glared at him.**

 **"Oh? You might want to get your throat checked, oh wait, you don't have one." He said with a smart ass tone.**

 **"I'm gonna kill you..." The rider said as Taurus chuckled.**

 **"I don't think so." He said as something flew up.**

 **"Too slow!" Another faunus said as he hung Ghost Rider up on a chain.**

 **"Really? That all you got?" Ghost rider said as he simply unhooked himself.**

 **Only to be immediately run over by a truck.**

"Okay he looked pretty bad ass...but he just got his ass kicked." Sun said as Neptune nodded.

"That was way too fast." His friend agreed.

"Just wait, we saw a guy turn into a flaming skull monster, I think there is more to this than we think." Weiss said.

"I think they called him the Ghost Rider." Ruby said.

"Okay that's a pretty cool name." Yang said.

 **"Well...that was easy." A man with a whiskey flask said as he crawled out of the truck cab.**

"Are you kidding me?! Why am I a bad guy?!" Qrow asked.

The author appeared again.

 _ **"Honestly, I didn't know who else to put in, Salem didn't make sense, I could have put in Cinder, but I already wrote most of this, so too late to change it."**_ He said as he disappeared.

"Why does that guy show up at the most random of times?" Ozpin asked.

 **"Hey asshole." Ghost Rider said as he appeared seemingly unharmed.**

 **Just in time to deliver a bone crunching punch to the jaw.**

 **"Ow! Damn it!" Qrow said as Ghost Rider took the chain from earlier and started to choke it with him.**

 **"Woah! Wait! We can talk about this!" Qrow said as GR enshrouded the chain with that.**

 **"A little late for that..." He said as he garroted Qrow.**

 **"GAAAAaaahhhhhhh." Qrow's scream started out loud, but as the chain burned and cut its way through his neck, it become more of a gurgle.**

Ruby and Yang had closed their eyes, not wanting to see their Uncle Die. Weiss was trying to look away. Blake was wondering why Adam was associated with Inquisition. Ozpin was disgusted at seeing his old friend get murdered like that.

Glynda...honestly she didn't know how to react.

Ren and Nora were trying not to puke.

Sun and Neptune actually did puke.

Qrow was taking chug after chug of whiskey to erase his memory of what was happening.

 **Ghost Rider pulled the chain back with a final snap as Qrow's head was seperated from his neck. No blood came from the wound, the only thing that was there was a burnt husk. His head laying on the ground turning to ash.**

 **GR called his Motorcycle to him. The others had gotten away, and he needed to get into a pursuit.**

 **His motorcycle came forward. GR looked at it with his hand on his chin for a second.**

 **"Hmmm...Needs improvement." He said as he put his hand on the seat.**

 **Only for it to be wreathed in flame, and for the entire bike to take on a completely new appearance. The tires became flaming rings. And the front of the bike instead of having one headlight. Got some sort of strange shield on the front with two headlights instead. (2)**

"Okay...that was pretty cool." Sun said.

 **"Time to ride." He said as he took off in pursuit.**

 **All while leaving a trail of flame in his wake.**

"Well...that was...interesting." Glynda said.

"We just saw a guy burn alive, turn into a flaming demon, decaptitate me, and you say that was interesting?" Qrow asked.

"In all honestly, Nothing in these universes shocks me anymore.." She said as she turned to the two teams.

"Well, it was kind of cool." Ruby said.

"Apart from Uncle Qrow dying..." Yang said.

"It was scary." Nora said.

"What did Jaune get himself mixed up in?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing good, thats for sure." Ren.

"Why did he sell his soul in the first place?" Weiss wanted to get to the bottom of that.

"I hope it was for something good..." Blake said as they all got to thinking.

What would they sell their souls for?

Would Blake sell her soul for peace amongst humans and faunus?

Would Ruby sell her soul in order to be the hero of her dreams?

Would Yang do it to live a life of adventure?

They all shook their heads, they could never imagine parting with their own souls.

But what if they did?

* * *

 **(1) TV show Supernatural, but switched to Supranatural.**

 **(2) Ghost Rider Cycle from the comics books**


	19. REBOOT IS HERE

**REBOOT IS UP**


End file.
